A Trip In Time
by ReganBean
Summary: Amelia Morgan, 21st Century girl is thrown into an unbelievable 18th century world.What will she do when she has to pair up with Jack Sparrow, her least favorite character from her least favorite movie?Have the greatest adventure of her life of course. JO
1. The Setup

So, I began this story a couple of years ago but decided I didn't like some of the major plot things about it and kind of stopped writing. Mostly, because I was too lazy to go through and change everything that I would have needed to. But now, now I'm not so lazy so I went through and revised it, now maybe I'll write the rest… or at least some more.

ALSO! This story doesn't connect to the sequel(s) just going off the original…sorry if that's not your thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything else you may recognize... yadda, yadda, yadda... oh and I don't own Pleasantville either (Just in case). What I do own is a chicken sandwich... and a very large cardboard box, that's about it.

CH. 1 – The Setup

It was nearly the opening day of Pirates of the Caribbean's sequel film debut and Amelia Morgan, found herself emerged in a frenzy of screaming girls. It was her best friend's eighteenth birthday party and all she could talk about was how bad she wanted to see this sequel. Since the first movie had come out she had become completely obsesses with anything related to the film, especially Johnny Depp. After all these years her obsession has yet to die down.

Amelia on the other hand could care less. She was an avid movie fan, but was not a big fan of celebrity idol worship. She had managed to not see the first Pirates and still keep her best friend; a hard process. One in which she has found almost a hatred for the poor characters (although she'd never admit to caring enough about it to hate any of them).

So, on her best friend Katie's birthday she was trying her best to not be too irritated as the conversations predictably turned to July 6th.

Katie, famed pirate fanatic (or at least in her own mind), decided that this day should be honored and celebrated. She thought that all who had missed out on the majestic power that Johnny Depp, Orlando, and Keira had on the big screen for the first film should be given a second chance to redeem there self. Believing such she decided that she'd go to the small independent theater in town and rally to have a revival of the first movie if only for Amelia's sake. This would be quite an easy task since she was the theatre owner's daughter. What she didn't know was how much this small task would affect the life of her best friend and avid pirate hater.

Amelia woke up abruptly two days later to what she considered to be a fairly normal Tuesday "morning" with her nine year old little brother jumping on her bed.

"Lia! Mom told me to tell you that you have to get up now and do the dishes or she's going to make you take me to soccer practice for the rest of the week," her little brother said jumping up and down at the foot of her bed.

Amelia groaned before pulling the blanket over her head, "Leave me alone Topher. I'll get up and do dishes at a decent hour it's too early now," she whined.

Christopher stopped jumping for a second to look over at Amelia's digital clock, "It's two," he stated before continuing his attempt to destroy all the springs in her relatively new and comfy bed.

Amelia shot up in anger, "It also happens to be the middle of summer! Now get out of here and leave me alone before I tell mom what REALLY happened to her favorite glass vase," she yelled throwing a pillow at him, hoping to knock him off and, "God willing, break a leg," she thought sadistically, "At least that would keep him out of my hair for a while."

But to her slight disappointment and annoyance, he caught the pillow and threw it back, "You wouldn't," He exclaimed scandalized, before jumping off her bed carelessly landing on a pile of clothes Amelia had left on the floor.

"Want to bet," she challenged throwing her blanket aside, starting for her bedroom door.

Christopher ran in front of the door and threw his arms across, "Fine I'll leave you alone," he conceded before he smiled broadly, "Not that it matters anyway your awake now, that was the only reason I came in here," he added in a childishly snotty voice.

"I was going to get up anyway," she sneered walking over to her brother, pushing him aside, throwing the door open, tossing him out, and just before slamming the door in his face adding, "And by the way, I can't believe you only got ten bucks from that vase. I could have gotten twenty easily."

Once she heard her brothers footsteps fade away she turned to get dressed in her usual flares and one of her many pink tops. Then, as always she put her curly, medium length black hair in a messy ponytail before applying the mandatory mascara to her large almond shaped green eyes, and the cherry lip-gloss to her pouty lips. She smiled at her reflection as she recalled how her best friend Katie would always tell her she was practically a clone of Jessica Alba, "Dark Angel Jessica, not Honey Jessica," she quoted amused, mostly because she hadn't watched either so she really didn't know what that meant.

Not surprisingly she found that the house was practically empty except for her pesky brother who was playing his Playstation 2 in the living room, "Little butthead," she grumbled heading into the kitchen, "Mom isn't even here, he just wanted me up to have someone to bother."

She was just about to start doing dishes when the phone rang, the caller ID told her it was Katie, and she quickly picked it up, "Hey! I talked to my dad," Katie said excitedly.

"Hello, and how are you too," Amelia answered sarcastically from the other end.

"C'mon Amelia," Katie whined, "This is one of the most exciting things I've ever done, can't you at least pretend to be excited for me?"

Amelia sighed, "OK, you talked to him? What did he say?"

Amelia heard Katie giggle from the other end, "Well, I asked him. He said, and I quote, 'I'll do it this weekend but only if you girls can prove to me that people are actually going to come. I don't want to waste my time and money to set these reels back up just so you and a couple of your friends can watch a movie in my theater that you already own on tape.'"

Amelia was quiet for a moment, "He's got a good point."

Katie was enraged, "Prove that people will come," she thought, "This is Pirates of the Caribbean were talking about! This is Jack Sparrow and Will Turner! How could that man think nobody would be interested," she took a deep breath, "Please don't take his side on this. I really need your help. I need this Amelia."

She sounded so desperate that Amelia really could do nothing but humor her, "So, how are you going to prove to him that people will show?"

"Actually," Katie replied, "I was thinking about that last night. I came up with the idea that we could go around town or to supermarkets where lots of people generally are and kind of have people sign a petition type thing. You know, saying that they would be interested in seeing it back in theaters for a few days. If we get like fifty to a hundred people to sign it my dad will set it back up for the weekend for sure!"

Amelia pretended to be enthused, "that's brilliant Katie," she exclaimed into the phone.

"Yeah I know," Katie replied smugly, "But I think it's too late to do it today. So wake up early tomorrow, and I mean sometime before noon. I'll pick you up and we'll head over to the supermarket and set up shop out front or something. I'll make sure it's alright with the store people, all I need you to do is bring some kind of poster board that will attract attention, you know like the ones those girl scouts always have."

"Whoa, when did I get recruited for this job," Amelia protested.

"Oh come on Amelia, it's not like you are doing anything anyway. I just need you to pretend to care for one day. "

"Ehhhh…," Amelia said thinking.

"Great, I've got to make some phone calls so I'll see you tomorrow then, probably around ten. Bye," Katie said quickly before hanging up.

Amelia stood there quiet for a moment before she hung up the phone, "Another lazy day wasted."

Amelia spent the next few hours moping about trying to decide weather her friendship was really worth going against everything she believed in to try and promote some movie she hated even though she'd never even seen it.

"If I ever act like you do when I'M seventeen, I'd probably have to kill myself," Christopher teased from the entryway of the kitchen, "Why are teenagers always so sad looking all the time?"

Amelia rolled her eyes, "The only teenagers that are sad, are the ones that have annoying little brothers like you."

Christopher glared at her before turning on his heels and heading back onto the living room, but not before Amelia called out, "And my birthday was two weeks ago douche bagel, I'm eighteen not seventeen!"

After he had left, Amelia quickly did the dishes she had forgotten again before going back up to her room and taking another nap before her mother got home. Her summer goal had been to be as lazy as possible this before she had to go off to college and actually have to work hard to get by. What she didn't realize was how this summer would be the most adventurous of her life.

Amelia woke up grudgingly the next morning around nine. One thing she was very proud of about herself was that she would always follow up on her word, if she told Katie she'd be ready by ten, then she would be. And true to said word, she was dressed and ready in her usual attire and style by nine forty-five, giving her enough free time to try and talk herself out of having to do this; she still did though.

They set up a small table with a clipboard, paper, and pen. They had two folding chairs and, as promised, Amelia gently tacked an obnoxious poster that said 'Pirates of the Caribbean Theatre Revival!' with a picture of a boat on it, on to the front of the table. By ten thirty they were ready to go. With Katie's charismatic speeches about the glory that was Pirates of the Caribbean they had already gotten over fifty signatures by one. After they had hit the fifty mark Amelia suggested they call it a day, but Katie wanted to keep going and see just how many people they could get to sign the paper. If Katie had taken her advice, Amelia's entire life would have been different.

It happened around three. Katie had gone inside the store to grab some snacks and go to the bathroom while Amelia sat at the table alone, she had only been there alone for a couple minutes when a tall and menacing looking old man wearing a long black coat with a cartoonish eye patch and scraggily grey hair walked towards her table.

"Hello sir," Amelia said trying to sound sweet, "My friends and I are petitioning to," she was stopped suddenly when the man raised his hand to quiet her.

"You a fan of this movie girl," he asked in a gruff voice.

Amelia was unfazed by his rough and cold attitude. She new how to deal with grumpy old men since they comprised a good deal of her high school teachers. Her technique of dealing was to act sweet and lie if necessary, "Most would say I'm a bit obsessed actually."

The old man's pale blue eye gave her a disbelieving gaze, "How many pigs do Will and Jack find Gibbs asleep with in Tortuga," he asked.

"How many what," Amelia asked with an eyebrow cocked in confusion.

"Pigs, girl," he exclaimed outraged, "If your such a fan then this question needs no explanation!"

Amelia felt an anger rise inside of her for having to prove she was a fan just to get a signature. Even though she really wasn't a fan, and she really could care less, she was still offended that he would challenge her. And Amelia never backed down on a challenge. One part told her to tell that creepy man to leave her alone before she called the police. Another, stronger part, wanted to show him that she knew what he was talking about and that she wasn't as dumb as he seemed to be thinking (even though she was when it came to this). With a forceful calm she tried to think back to every time Katie talked about the movie. Then something clicked and she remembered a Pirates quiz Katie had taken (out loud) on Amelia's computer, "Three," she said confidently.

The man, who had been a comfortable distance away took a step toward the table so that he rested his hands on its top before he stared down at her from her seated position across the table, "And how many cannons were there on the Pearls starboard side when it was arriving in Port Royal."

Amelia began to feel uncomfortable under the man's hard glare. She didn't want to answer his question, she just wanted him to leave her alone, but something in that shallow eye of his was begging her to answer, she thought it was a mixture of skepticism and… hope?

"Listen, I don't have a lot of time, so are you going to sign the paper or what," she asked ignoring her previous thoughts.

But he didn't sign or leave like she was hoping he might, instead he leaned in closer,

"How many cannons," he asked darkly.

She closed her eyes and shivered, and then taking a deep breath she thought that this was all just some weird hallucination, 'I've been sitting outside in ninety degree weather for the past few hours,' she thought, 'and who wears a long black coat in the middle of a summer day.' Repeating that to herself she opened her eyes again expecting him to have disappeared. But to her great dismay he was still standing in front of her, although no longer leaning so close. She sighed in defeat, "I don't know, I think it might be sixteen," she said.

Satisfied the old man loosened up a bit before saying, "Last one girl, how does Will describe the sword he made for the Governor."

Amelia rolled her eyes she knew this one well enough, she probably knew every line to the movie since Katie was always quoting it, "the specifics were that the blade was folded steel with gold filigree laid into the handle. That it was perfectly balanced, and 'the tang is nearly the full width of the blade'," she said, finishing with an impression of Katie's impression of Will, "Oh, and if you wanted to get REAL technical, Turner didn't make the sword for the Governor. It was only given to the Governor to present to Norrington," she added arrogantly, glad that her inquisition was over and she would be rid of the creepy old man.

After she had finished Amelia thought she spotted a hint of a smirk from the old man, "I have something for you Ms. Morgan," he said in an oddly friendly voice before reaching into his coat. This strange action caused her to tense up in caution, but she relaxed a bit as she found that he held a DVD of Pirates in his hands, Amelia was about to protest and tell him she really didn't want that when he interrupted her, "This is a special DVD," he said laying it on the table, "In order to get the full experience of this one of a kind version ye must watch the movie through completion, then right at the end ye must read this script out loud," he told her, opening the case and removing a slip of paper. Amelia was about to reach for the movie when the old man grabbed her hand, "And ye must remember that if anything goes wrong or ye have completed the mission to chant the phrase 'I think I feel a change in the wind.' Ye must remember to say that," he emphasized squeezing the girl's hand, to which she nodded numbly in reply fearing that he would hurt her.

Then to her relief, her friend Katie finally decided to come back out of the store from her little field trip, "Hey! Let go of her," she yelled running up to her frightened looking friend and the oddly dressed old man who was grabbing her hand.

The old man looked at Katie's approaching form before letting go of Amelia's hand and quickly retreating.

"What did that guy want? Did he hurt you? Because if he did I'll go find him and bash him on the head with my chair," Katie said concerned, grabbing for the chair next to Amelia.

"No he didn't hurt me. He just freaked me out a little… and I don't need you to beat him up. If he was really that bad I would have done it my self," she replied coming back to her senses and smiling tensely.

"I'm sure you would have," Katie told her, "But what did he want? What did he say," she asked again.

For some reason Amelia didn't want to tell her what really happen, she didn't want her to know about the so called "Special DVD". And closing it quickly before Katie could see the slip of paper in the inside cover clip, she thought up a lie, "He...uhhh...was trying to take my movie."

Katie looked at the case in Amelia's hand, "You have it?!"

"Yeah, I bought it yesterday for…. Uhh… Advertising. It's been sitting on the table all day. I'll probably just end up returning it, but I thought it would help out. Really, I don't know how you missed it," Amelia said feeling more confident about her fib.

"Oh," Katie said feeling stupid, "Well I suppose we've had enough excitement for one day. It's hot and we've got at least a hundred signatures, let's just go home."

"Good idea," Amelia concurred grabbing the movie and tossing it into her purse.

Once they had packed up, and were on the way home, music blaring, Amelia realized something which made her face go pale, "He knew my name," she said allowed in disbelief, "How did he know my name?" Luckily Katie was too busy trying her best to imitate Britney Spears, so she didn't notice her best friend's odd change in behavior.

When Katie dropped her off she gave Amelia a giant hug, "Thanks for helping me, and maybe, since you do have the movie, you might decide to watch it?"

She had spent the time since she got home trying to keep her mind of the movie and the crazy guy. Once she got home she threw the DVD into a corner where a pile of clothes were lying, mumbling to herself about crazy old guys. She took a nap, listened to her CD player, read a bit, and even went downstairs and played some type of fighting game with her brother until he got fed up with her kicking his butt and stormed off in a tantrum. But nothing seemed to work; no matter how weirded out she was by the whole situation, she couldn't help but wonder about the movie and why it was so special. Around nine when Katie called her to tell her that her dad had caved in and that on Friday and Saturday they would be playing Pirates of the Caribbean, Amelia got caught up in her friend's excitement. She decided to celebrate (or at least used it as an excuse). She went to her room and picked the movie up.

"Fine," she said exasperated, "I'll try it you stupid old man," she popped the movie in, than sat on a beanbag chair in front of her TV. As the movie began she played with the case, taking out the slip of paper that read simply, 'A Pirates Life for Me'. Snorting skeptically she set that aside for later, then took out the booklet to see if she could distract herself long enough so that she wouldn't actually have to pay attention to the movie . She was slipping the booklet out when something else fell out with it and caught her eye. It was a small weathered piece of paper, with ripped edges and a yellow tint. Turning it over she read the heading, 'Captain Morgan's Treasure'. It was a small treasure map that looked quite authentic, "Oh so this is my 'Mission'," she said, "I'm supposed to find some treasure in the Caribbean that was hidden by some guy that has my name," she rolled her eyes, "What a crock, why would that old man need to make sure I'm a Pirates fan just to give me some stupid piece of paper? I swear, if I ever go that crazy in my old age, I might do the world a favor and commit myself."

Yet no matter how critical she seemed to be of the whole situation, she still held the map in her hand as she watched the movie, the whole movie. Once the credits had ended and Jack the monkey made his final appearance, Amelia stood up to read the paper. And with sarcastic enthusiasm she exclaimed, "A pirate's life for me," she stood there a moment expectantly. When nothing happened she dropped the paper on the floor, "What a crock," she repeated stuffing the map in her pocket.

"Meh… it wasn't too bad I suppose," was her 'expert' critic, "But still… it's not that big a deal, I mean, it's not like it is real or anything."

After a couple of bored hours she decided to just lie on her bed and stare at the ceiling. It was still early in her opinion, but there was nothing to do. Not to long later, still in her clothes she fell asleep, her last thoughts of how much she disliked that Jack guy running through her mind.

A/N So that was chapter one, I hope you liked it. Don't worry Jack will be in the next chapter, which will be up soon.


	2. A Whole New World

CH. 2 – A Whole New World 

"Oy! Open up this door," a shrill female voice called from the outside of a room, in the tavern bar she owned, "I know someone's in there and so help me if I 'ave to open this door meself I will and ye'll be in a worl' o' trouble."

Amelia groaned in her sleep and half consciously yelled back, "Just ten more minutes mom!"

"I 'on't know bou' this mum business, but I ain't 'er, an' I won't be 'avin' you tryin' to stay in me tavern for free ya 'ere? Now you either come out 'ere and pay me for this 'ere room you're in or I'll come in there an' get the money meself, and trust me, ye won't be wantin' tha'. You got two minutes," the woman's voice ordered from outside of the room.

Amelia, who had slowly been fading back into consciousness registered the unfamiliar accent and sat up slowly. The room wasn't hers, it was small with wooden walls and all that was in it was a dresser bed and window. She closed her eyes again, trying to think of how she got here, in this strange place. Thinking back, the last thing she remembered doing was laying on her bed after the Pirates fiasco, " I get it," she said relieved, "this is just a dream."

"Wha' was tha'," the woman outside the door asked.

Amelia stood up and walked to the window to find a breath taking view. Her room overlooked a small primitive looking town that was oddly familiar, surrounded by rocky hills. Past the town was an ocean with many large boats docked nearby. Amelia kept staring, barely able to breath, "A very vivid dream, maybe one of the most vivid dreams I've ever had," she said, searching outside to find something out of place, expecting a pink elephant to fly by, but the only thing that came flying was the woman outside the door who had decided she had given the free loading occupant enough time.

She spun around as the woman threw open the door, "Not so fast! Don' be thinkin' ye can escape" the woman stopped as she looked at Amelia, "Whas that you're wearin." She asked, an odd look on her chubby face.

Amelia looked down at her tennis shoes, jeans, and short sleeved low cut top she had been wearing last night, "Uhh… clothes," she said unsurely, looking back at the heavy set woman who was wearing a plain work dress reminiscent of 17th century.

They stared at each other for a moment in confusion and distrust, the woman was the first to speak, "Ye owe me three shillings for this room," she demanded throwing out her hand.

Amelia gave the woman a blank look, "I don't have any shillings."

The woman took her hand back and rolled her eyes, "I expected as much," she turned around, then signaled to Amelia, "Come with me then, if ye can' pay then ye'll be workin' ye debt off," then as an after thought she added, "I'll be getting' ye a new dress while were at it, can' have ye prancin' around in me bar in such inappropriate garb."

Confused Amelia followed the woman out of the room and down a short narrow hall with three doors on each side. "If this is a dream then the rooms should be morphing or something," Amelia thought, hoping for a sign that this wasn't as real as it looked, but there was none. They made their way down some rickety stairs into an empty room with old wooden tables and chairs. Amelia followed the woman behind a bar area into another bedroom, that she assumed was the woman's.

She watched as the woman opened up a drawer and pulled out a dress that looked just as plain and weathered as the one she was wearing. It was a dull blue color with a grey apron attached. The woman threw it to Amelia, "tha' one is the smallest I have, and it should be close to fittin' ye."

Amelia caught the clothes in confusion then looked at the woman who crossed back over to the door, "I'll be leavin' ye ta get dressed. And by the way me names Madeleine Robins, and I expect to be called Ms. Robins," Madeleine stopped just outside the door expectantly.

Amelia catching the hint said, "Amelia," Madeleine nodded but just before shutting the door Amelia asked in confusion, "Where am I anyway?"

Madeleine laughed, "Ye must 'ave 'ad an interesting nigh' las' nigh' if ye can' even remember where ye be," Amelia still looked at her confused, Madeleine sighed, "This be me bar and tavern, The Mystic Sea Tavern."

Amelia still looked confused, "And that would be"

Madeleine's eyes widened in surprise, "Must 'ave been some night," she murmured before answering, "Ye be in Tortuga Amelia dear."

Madeleine closed the door and left Amelia standing in a state of shock and disbelief. 'Tortuga,' she thought, ' How did I…no wait, it's just a dream, there is no way I can really be in 17th century Tortuga, that's impossible.'

But even as she was thinking it, she doubted herself. Somehow she could sense that she wasn't dreaming, but she didn't know how it could be possible. She began to get undressed, as she was putting on the plain blue dress she was thankful that it was so simple, she had enough trouble with the tie in the back that she thought if she were to be in any wealthy person's clothes like the ones Elizabeth wore, she would not know what to do with herself. Although it was a little baggy, she thought the dress was comfortable enough, and she could live with it for the time being. She was folding her clothes up when she noticed something sticking out of the pocket of her pants. Taking it out she recognized it as the map that was inside the DVD. All of the events from the night before hit her like a ton of bricks, " There's no way," She breathed, "This can NOT be possible."

Her thoughts were interrupted when Madeleine came back into the room. Amelia quickly stuffed the map into a pocket in her apron before Madeleine noticed, "If yer dressed then I can show ye wha' needs ta be done 'round 'ere," she said motioning Amelia to follow her, "It'll be mostly cleanin' so ye might wanna find somthin' ta put ye 'air up with."

"I've got something," Amelia answered taking the hair tie that she usually kept on her wrist off, leaning over so her hair was hanging towards the floor in front of her, tying it in a ponytail, and standing back upright.

Madeleine gave her an odd look, "Where ye be from anyway, gel," she asked disapprovingly.

Amelia not knowing exactly how to answer that simply said, "America."

Madeleine nodded, apparently understanding, but still looked wary of what she thought was a very strange girl. They walked out of the room together; Madeleine led Amelia to another door that led to a kitchen area. There was a small tin tub filled with dishes in one of the corners. Madeleine threw a rag to Amelia before ordering, "Those dishes need scrubbin'. After tha' dry 'em with the rag and put 'em back in the cupboards or drawers they belong in."

Amelia nodded, afraid to disobey any order given. Right now she was so overwhelmed by the events taking place that she decided to just go along with whatever was happening until she got a better understanding of what WAS happening. Madeleine left her to take care of any costumers that may have arrived, leaving Amelia to work and be left to evaluate her situation.

As she was washing the dishes she tried to remember everything the old man had told her. She remembered what he had told her to say if she was in trouble, 'I guess if I want to go home I just have to say that out loud or something,' she thought wondering if she should try it and end this weird dream. She was about to when a shriek that sounded like it came from Madeleine took hold of her attention.

Amelia stood up quickly heading for the door to see what had surprised Madeline so (she did not seem the type to be freaked out by mice).

Peering trough the door Amelia saw Madeline blushing like a school girl, trying to flirtatiously chide the person who turned her cheeks such a rosy color, "Jack, ya scoundrel! 'Ow dare ya take advantage of an ol' lady such as meself," she gushed.

Amelia stared in disbelief then sighed frowning, "Not only a dream, but a crappy dream. I should have expected this."

Amelia angrily decided to go back to work. If this was a dream maybe she could bore herself awake by not actively participating. She knew that the reason she had the map and Jack was there was because she was supposed to go with him to find this treasure. But she'd be damned if she was going to let her dream self get sucked in to this overrated Pirates world. So she was just going to sit there and clean until she woke up. She was not even going to attempt saying the quote as it directly related to the film. Nope, she would get herself out of this on her terms only.

And that's what she did. Clean, and ignore that nosey feeling telling her to go out there. She was thinking about her home when she heard Madeleine's shouting from the bar area, "Amelia, we 'ave some company. I'm going ta need them mugs ye be washin' right about now."

Amelia dropped the iron mug she was scrubbing when she heard her name, it fell on the stone floor with a loud crash. She stood up as quickly as she could (considering her legs were asleep from the position she was sitting in while doing dishes) and went to the door of the kitchen. Opening it slightly she could see Madeleine across the room behind the bar counter talkin' with the tall figure she recognized as Jack.

She started pacing, "What should I do? I mean I can't just stay in here; I have to meet him. Crap!"

She was contemplating going out there, and how she should act, when the door she was leaning against was thrown open violently, tossing Amelia across the room "I thought maybe ye tried to run away," Madeleine huffed angrily, crossing over to a cupboard and pulling out some ingredients, " One thing ye need to learn while workin' for me is tha' when I give ye an order ye do it. Or at least tell me ta wait a minute instead o' getting' me all worked up an' having to storm in here."

"Is he still here," Amelia asked anxiously.

Madeleine eyed her suspiciously, "Aye. You know of Jack Sparrow?"

Amelia nodded, "I can't really face him right now," she said.

Madeleine nodded sympathetically, "Yer not the firs' woman ta have 'er 'eart broken by tha' man."

Amelia stood surprised, "No… I…"

"Now Amelia dear, I've known tha' man since 'e was a small lil' thing, and let me tell ya, 'e's always been that way. The best thing ta do is ta not let 'im or any other man for tha' matter see 'ow much yer 'urt. I say ya go out there an' show 'im how strong a woman can be," Madeline advised handing a bowl of porridge she had just made.

"Is this for him," Amelia asked.

Madeleine shook her head, "Nay, all Jack ordered was a mug o' rum. No, this here meal is for his lady friend, don't worry she isn't as pretty as you gel. Now you just be strong and give this to them, I'll take care o' the mugs."

Amelia was spun around and out of the door before she had a chance to react, 'Great,' she thought, 'and I was hoping I could get out of this without having to face him. Even in dreams you can't fight destiny.'

She found Sparrow quickly; he was sitting in a corner, the girl on his lap. She was a pretty blond with sparkling blue eyes. She looked curvy and tall, her tattered red dress was tight and form fitting, all in all she was very attractive but none of these descriptions crossed Amelia's mind, 'Even in this time, two cent skanks are easy to spot,' she thought. It was not out of jealousy so much as the fact that the girl reminded her of someone she knew in high school who was, in her opinion, a complete whore.

As she got closer her eyes strayed from the girl to Jack. It surprised her how much he truly resembled the real Captain Jack. Even in this strange dream, everything was there. Those kohl rimmed, chocolate eyes, that beautiful face, the beaded hair. Everything was there. Even the telltale mug of rum in the hand that wasn't wrapped around the girl. She hadn't realized how much she must have been paying attention to his features to be able to reproduce it so well in this dream, until now.

She reached the table and stood there for a minute holding the bowl. She watched as the girl twirled Jack's beaded hair in her fingers, her eyes locked on her task, his eyes locked on her chest.

She cleared her throat to get Jacks attention. It worked and he turned his face toward her, "Yes love," he asked, a sideways grin on his face, flashing a gold tooth, his deep chocolate eyes bore into hers.

Amelia could feel her heart stop. Why was she reacting this way? One: it was a dream. Two: she doesn't even like this guy. But for some reason, the way his eyes sparkled when he looked at her, the smirk that played on his mouth when he spoke, every mannerism was breathtaking, ' Ugh,' she thought trying to regain control, 'there is no WAY you just thought that this crazy dirty pirate was hot, especially since he isn't even real.' Interrupting any further thoughts, the girl reached over and grabbed the bowl from her hand saying roughly, "That will be all miss."

Amelia still stood there staring at Jack pondering why she would let herself feel at all attracted to someone that she had convinced herself was so completely ridiculous, and why she was so excited to find that he was staring right back with an amused glint in his eye. The girl, jealous that Jack's attention was off her added rudely, "You can go now, I'm sure there's a chicken that ye need ta be beheading or somethin'."

Amelia glared at her cattily before turning to go back to the kitchen. Just before stepping into the room she heard Jack's smoky voice say, "Now tha' wasn't very nice, love."

Once she was back in the kitchen she leaned against the door and let out a long sigh.

"Tha' wasn't so bad now was it miss," Madeline asked leaving the room.

"You have no idea," she murmured. Fingering the map in her pocket she came to the conclusion that this dream was not going to end until she found this treasure. No matter how much she wanted to avoid it, she was going to have to pair up with that 'dirty pirate' and get this over, if only so she could wake up and be done with it. Done with this dream, even if she was starting to doubt that it was a dream.

She was pacing again. Her dilemma now was to find a reason to go back out there and actually talk to him, letting him know that she knew where Morgan's treasure was (assuming that meant something to him), and that she was willing to let him take her there, splitting the plunder. She knew what she was going to tell him, but she didn't know how to get to him… alone.

For the second time that day, Madeleine walked into the kitchen, interrupting Amelia's thoughts, "Well now tha' I've let ye have yer bit o' fun it's time to be getting' back ta work," handing her a broom and a set of keys on a ring Madeleine ordered, " I need ye ta go upstairs and sweep and straiten up all me rooms. And don' worry 'bout botherin' people, they'll be nobody up there."

Amelia took the keys and broom then asked ungratefully, "How long am I supposed to be doing this for Ms. Robins?"

Madeleine looked slightly appalled, "Ye'll be workin' 'ere 'till I say ye've paid off yer debt. Trust me lass, I've been goin' easy on ye. Any other businessperson would have beat the dickens out of ye and thrown ye out on yer arse for takin' advantage of their services. Now I'd like to think of meself as a reasonable woman, but if you cross me than I can be just as ruthless. Now get ta work," she barked in a less than friendly tone.

Regretting asking, Amelia sped out of the room and up the stairs. As she crossed the dining area she couldn't help but glance at where Jack was. Thankfully the harlot was no longer on Jack's lap, but sitting across from him eating the porridge greedily. While he scanned the room, leaning his chair back against the post behind it, cradling his rum.

Just before she was about to disappear upstairs she caught Jack's eye. Her stomach did a flip; she decided this would be the time to act. With a slight nod of her head she signaled for him to meet her upstairs. He grinned cheekily in understanding, seeing that smile enraged her because she knew what he was thinking, but she brushed that thought aside hurrying up the stairs thinking that maybe she could use it to her advantage.

She stood at the top of the stairs near a wall, out of view, nervous about what could happen next. She only had a few moments to worry before Jack came sashaying towards her, before she even had a chance to form a sentence, he closed the distance between them, his face inches from hers, "Couldn't resist ol' Jack could ya love," he asked with a cocky grin.

He was so close; she could smell the sea, rum, pirate mix that Katie always said she thought he would smell like. She had never really cared for the smell of any alcoholic drink, even though she had little experience in the area not having drunk before, but for obvious reasons, it was just so right, so nice on him.

Before she could push him away, Jack swayed back dramatically, "Listen love, I've got me a girl down stairs righ' now," he said motioning comically down the stairs, "But you give me ten minutes," his palms flew up to emphasis, "And I'll be back up here, then you can have Jack all to your onsey, savvy?"

It took everything in Amelia's power not to roll her eyes and tell him what a pretentious macho douche bag he was, but she really needed him on her side. At least for now, so all she did was smile tightly and say, "Hurry up."

Amelia leaned back against the wall, expelling the breath she hardly realized she had been keeping. Putting her hand on her heart she breathed in deeply a few times, "Only a minute of actual contact and I think that I'm going to kill him," she thought, "If that's how I'm going to act every time he gets within a foot of me then I'll never be able to get through this. Right now it's time to act like the adult you always said you could be. Suck it up and for gods sake try not to beat the shit out of him ," she told herself. She grabbed the map again, and thought resolutely, "If all goes well, I'll be out of here soon. For now I have to act like I'm interested in him in order to get in his good graces, I need to get on that ship if I ever want to get home." Nodding to herself, she straitened up, determined not to blow her top if he decided to get too frisky.

It didn't take Jack long to come back. As Amelia listened to Jack making his way back upstairs she took a deep breath. Chanting to herself to stay calm.

"All right love, you've got Jack all to your onesy now," he said with a grin, rubbing his cheek where he undoubtedly was smacked by the harlot from downstairs, "So, lass what exactly did you have in mind," he asked freshly, glancing at the room door Amelia was leaning against than back at her. He took a step toward her, a wanting look in his eyes.

Amelia threw her arm out and stopped him from getting too close, "I didn't ask you to meet me up here for that," she huffed out quickly.

Jack shrunk in disappointment then took a step back, "Then what did you want with me," he asked distractedly. Amelia thought he was probably wondering if he could still catch up with the girl.

"I have business with you," she said puffing her self up and speaking with as much confidence as she could muster.

Jack pulled his head back dramatically, "And wha' kind of business would that be lass," he asked skeptically, "Because from this view the only kind of business I could imagine us having has already been denied by yourself." He said suggestively, hoping to change her mind.

Amelia snorted at that last comment, "Fine, I suppose you don't care about the lost treasure of Morgan than," she tried, believing that he may have heard of it. She side stepped him and headed down the hallway to get to the last room, acting like she was getting ready to work.

Amelia could hear footsteps behind her, "Tha' wouldn't be Henry Morgan's lost treasure," He asked her from behind.

Amelia spun around and nodded confidently, she didn't really know, but figured it sounded about right. The familiarity she had with Morgan was that they shared a name, and it was the name of rum, but besides that she had no idea who this guy was.

Jack gave her an intrigued look, his eyes widening in interest, "And how exactly did such a BEAUTIFUL young lady such as your self come across such exceptional information?"

She knew he would want some kind of proof to make him believe that she knew what she knew. But all she had was that map, and she was pretty sure that if she let him know she had that he would take it and just leave her. So she had to think of a quick and easy lie, "Err… because I happen to be… uhh… the daughter of Henry Morgan. My name is Amelia, Amelia Morgan," she told him. At least not everything was a lie; that WAS her name.

"'S tha' so," he asked skeptically, "I never heard of the famed Captain Morgan having any children," he said unconvinced.

Amelia put an irritated hand on her hip. She was not so much irritated at Jack as she was at herself. If she was going to get on that ship she would have to be more convincing in her story telling, "If you must know," she said exasperated, "I happen to be illegitimate," Jack gave her a blank look. Amelia rolled her eyes, "That means that…"

"I know wha' it means girl," he said waving a hand in the air, "I was just wondering why, if ye really are the daughter of the great Captain Morgan, ye came to me to help you find this treasure. I'm sure there are still some members or relatives of members of his crew who would be more 'n willing ta help ye out."

She looked at him in surprise, not knowing exactly how to respond, "You came highly recommended?"

Now it was Jacks turn to snort.

"Okay fine, you don't have to believe I'm Henry Morgan's daughter. But my name IS Amelia Morgan and I really DO know how to get to this lost treasure. Take it or leave it. And I don't know why but I have to find it with you in order to get ho…" she stopped; she said more than she wanted to, and looked down cursing herself for it. She knew she sounded desperate and that Jack was probably going to ask more questions. And seeing as she didn't seem to be doing to well in the lie department she was pretty sure that if she had to tell the truth it would be all over, he would probably think she was a nut job and run.

But surprisingly Jack just nodded an odd twinkle in his eye, "Well it has been a while since the Pearl and I have been on a right good adventure," he said grinning enthusiastically, "And although yer story is a little pathetic, ye seem like a generally honest girl, and if Ol' Jack knows people, which I'd like to think I do, I'd have to say that I believe ye may just know where tha' loot is after all. Or maybe ye just caught me at the right time, right place," he said bending in and winking.

Amelia looked up at him and tried to contain her surprise, "Thanks," she uttered. She never realized that he might actually be a nice guy who would be willing to help (she wasn't paying much attention to the movie when she watched it due to previous biases against it).

Jack straitened up, "There are a few conditions of course, if ye are to be aboard me Pearl," he said sounding every bit the pirate Captain before proclaiming, "Number one, ye are to be working aboard me Pearl. I can't have ye be just laying about me ship. If it turns out tha' my good judgment be wrong and ye'r jus' out for a cruise then this'll be me insurance ta make sure ye didn't get it without a price. Second, ye'll be stayin' in me private quarters. Now before ye go throwing a fit I should tell ye tha' me crew and I happen ta' be good men, but tha' don't mean tha' they ain't still men. Now meself," he said resting the pads of his fingers on his chest, "I can guarantee here and now that I won' be layin' a finger on ye that ye don't want there, savvy? And finally, and this is the most important rule, you must ALWAYS, and I mean always… call me Captain. Captain Jack, Captain Sparrow, or even Captain Jack Sparrow. The specifics aren't quite as important. As long as it starts with Captain," Jack stopped and looked at Amelia expectantly.

She nodded slowly, still hung up on that second one. She'd be staying in Jack's room? Her stomach started to tie up in knots, of what emotion she couldn't quite tell yet but she convinced herself it was anger, "As long as you promise that no one, even you, is going to lay an inappropriate hand on me," she said seriously. She was ok with an action adventure dream, but she wasn't going to let it turn into a nightmare.

"On pain of death," he agreed before sticking his hand out to her, " Now, lass, do we have an accord or do we not?"

Amelia thought a moment trying to see if she may have forgotten anything, before she smiled up at him and grabbing his hand lightly, "It would seem we do Captain."

Disclaimer: I'm workin' on that 20bil...until then I own nothing.


	3. Leaving Tortuga

Ch. 3 Leaving Tortuga

So she had done it, she had convinced Jack to take her on his ship, she wasn't quite sure how she had done it, but she had. Thinking it over, she wondered if Jack really was the fool that the characters always seemed to think he was. She knew that if she were Jack in that situation she probably would have laughed at herself and walked away, but he hadn't. Which left her a little uneasy, like there was something he knew that he shouldn't or she didn't.

After the agreement was made and they had shook hands Jack ordered that she gather her affects and follow him. Not having any, she just followed Jack down the stairs, and through the dining area, she registered the broom that she had left in the hallway, and remembered Madeleine, "Wait Jack… I mean Captain, I can't leave yet."

Jack spun around, "And why not," he asked appalled that she might be refusing passage aboard his precious Pearl.

"Because I have to work for Madeleine to pay off a debt," she stated, deciding not to elaborate.

Jack started patting his coat, then hitting the spot he needed he took out a leather pouch, shaking the contents near his ear, smiling at the sound of his money, "Not a problem, not a problem" he said pouring some gold coins in his hand, "How much do you owe the wench."

Amelia put her hand out gratefully, "I think she said it was three shillings, but I'd make it four or five because she gave me these clothes, and she's been kind about everything, well as kind as someone in her position can be."

Jack nodded absently taking the shillings out of his hand, he was reaching out to give her the money then stopped, looked at her suspiciously and took his hand back, "Actually, I've changed me mind. Before we can leave this rock I have to gather me crew up. Tha' may take awhile, since we've been holding port here for a few weeks, so while I'm gone ye can keep paying off yer debt, savvy?"

Amelia grudgingly agreed, she didn't have anything against Madeleine and in all fairness Jack's idea was safe, and she understood where he was coming from. Of course he wasn't going to just hand over his "hard earned" cash to some strange girl who had already tried to lie to him. But she really didn't feel like sweeping rooms all day. And the sooner she set sail, the sooner she got out of this weird mess.

Jack left the Inn with a bow promising to be back by dusk, and Amelia went back upstairs to clean.

Just as she was finished cleaning the rooms, which took less time than she had expected since no one was staying in the inn anyway, Madeleine came into the room that she was preparing to leave, "Well I suppose I've put ye through enough, so I'll be lettin' ye go now."

Amelia dropped the broom relieved, "Thanks Ms. Robins, I'm really sorry about staying in your room and all, it's really meant a lot that you've treated me so fairly, it almost reminds me of my own mom," she said truthfully.

Madeleine waved her hand around dismissively, "No need to be butterin' me up now lass," she chastised, although there was a hint of flattery in her eye, "Now get your tail out of 'ere before I start getting' attached to ye."

Amelia started to walk away, before remembering what Jack had said about when he was coming back, "Uhh… Ms. Robins, what time is it," she asked.

"'S about mid afternoon lass, why," she asked, picking up the broom.

"Mid afternoon, huh," she said trying to sound like she wasn't too clueless, "So dusk would be in about"

"Four hours or so," Madeleine interrupted absently, "Why, is someone comin' for ye about tha' time or somethin' cause if yer getting' picked up ye can wait 'ere, I don' mind the company."

"Actually, Jack…" Amelia started.

"Sparrow," Madeleine exclaimed, "Please don't tell me yer goin' gallivantin' around with tha' mangy dog. I thought ye got that all out of yer system. 'E may be handsome an' charmin' but he's still a pirate, lass. I wouldn' mind so much if ye were one of those harlots, but ye seem like a nice girl so I'm gonna let ye know right now tha' pirates love two things and two things only, the sea and their money, especially pirate captains. So for yer own good love, just stay away from tha' man, find yer way to Port Royal, yer a pretty girl so I'm sure ye can find a nice navy man there. Well… that's my advice. And if ye decide to disregard my request then I hope ye at least know what yer gettin into," after Madeleine had delivered her spiel she looked at Amelia, hopping she would thank her for showing her the light and tell her that she would find her self a boat either back home or to Port Royal like she suggested.

But Amelia just smiled up at her, "Don't worry Ms. Robins, I know what I'm getting into, and I know what I'm doing."

Madeleine gave her a severe look, "Ta be so young and foolish," she tsked. Heading for the kitchen, she added, "Ye can stay 'ere and wait for 'im, but I ain't gonna be feedin' ye unless ye can pay, which I know ye can't."

Amelia rolled her eyes, "You know what, I think I'm just going to see the sights," she said walking towards the door. Unfortunately Madeleine didn't hear this and stop her since she was already in the kitchen.

She stepped outside into a small alleyway with dirty walls, and another dingy looking bar across from her. She looked up to see the sign of the Mystic Sea Inn, the name of the Inn she had been in all day. Walking out of the ally, she came to an open area, with shops and stores and more bars than she thought could fit in such a small space. It was definitely different than she had seen it in the movie. It was probably because in the movie it was dark, and Amelia wasn't really paying attention, but now the town looked dirty, rickety, and it was smelly. There weren't as many people walking around, but she assumed that was also because it was day, "I guess drunks are nocturnal," she thought looking at the nearly deserted street.

She was looking around to see what little shop she would like to visit, when her little theory was disproved and she noticed a particularly drunken man stumbling toward her, "'Ow much then," he asked taking a bag of coins out of a pocket.

Amelia looked down at the slightly hunched old man counting his money, appalled,

"Excuse me!?"

"I said 'ow much wench, I don't 'ave all day," he said looking her up and down, swaying slightly.

Amelia raised her eyebrows in shock, "Hold up. I am NOT what you think I am."

The old man grinned, holding his hand out to show five coins "Everyone's got a price missy."

Amelia looked from the money to the grinning man with his missing and blackened teeth before shivering, "Oh for the love of... gross," she said, smacking his hand, causing money to fly out onto the ground, "I happen to be a very respectable woman, and… SHAME ON YOU!" she scolded, wiping one pointer finger with the other before walking away, leaving the confused drunk man to stumble away. She had only taken a couple of steps before she looked back to see that the old man had left in the opposite direction, forgetting about the coins in the dirt. She quickly ran over to them, picked them up and put them in the pocket with her map.

She walked into a rather large bar, with people scattered about minding there own business, she was glad that no one had really noticed her walk in. she went to the bar and put down a couple of coins and ordered "I'd like a Coke, well a Pepsi is ok too, whichever one you've got is good with me."

The beefy bartender stopped wiping his glass, "We've got rum and whiskey, one or the other, nothing else," he said rudely.

Amelia mentally smacked her self for being so absent minded, it was harder to get used to this time travel deal then Back to the Future let…wait, she meant harder to deal with this dream, "Uhh… how 'bout a water," she asked.

"Rum or Whiskey," the man repeated.

"Right," Amelia said nodding, "Unfortunately I'm not a fan of either." She took the coins off the table and was about to walk out when she noticed a table near the back with a few scrubby looking pirates playing cards. She smiled mischievously to her self before walking over there. One thing she had a weakness for was poker.

She was standing right behind one of the men, peering over his shoulder before asking innocently, "What's that you're playing?"

The four men looked up at her and smiled, "Why this be poker miss, wan' ta join," one of them asked.

"Really," Amelia said over enthusiastically, "You'd let me play, even though I don't know how?"

Another one of the men pulled a chair up from the table next to him, "'O' course love, 'ow are ye ever going to learn if nobody lets ye play," he said.

Amelia pulled all the coins from her pocket, "But I only have this much, and you guys have so much more," she said pulling her mouth into a pathetic frown.

"That's alrig' lass, ta be fair we'll let ye play your first hand without 'avin ta put any money in," one of them said grabbing her hand and sitting her down.

Amelia brightened instantly, "Wow, this is great, my first game of poker."

The men were all grinning as one of them dealt the cards. They were throwing money on the center of the table as each one raised or called, every time it came to Amelia she would screw up her face in confusion and say raise, even though she wasn't betting, which caused the men to laugh. When the betting had finished and there was a rather large pile of coins on the table everyone laid their cards down, Amelia was last.

"Three honorable lasses," the man next to Amelia said laying down three queens, "I'd say tha' beats everyone else's pairs," he said reaching for the pile.

Amelia put her hand on his arm gently, "Wait, I've got the same thing," she said sweetly laying her cards down, "But it's kind of different, I've got three ten's AND two sevens. Is that ok?"

The men around the table burst out laughing, well all except the one next to her who thought he had won, "Looks like the lass is a bit lucky," one of the men said.

The man next to her gave her a suspicious look before sitting back and grumbling as she put the coins in her pocket. There had to be at least twenty, more than she could fit so she left a small stack in front of her.

The cards were dealt again, and this time Amelia had to put two of her coins in for the beginning of the game. Once again the betting went around the table a few times, when it came to Amelia she would always say raise, and throw a few coins in the middle. When the betting came around to her for the third time she stared at her cards for a while until one of the men made a coughing noise for her to hurry.

"Umm… is it good if all the cards are the same color," she asked confused still staring at her cards, "Oh wait, there not just the same color, they all have the same symbol thingy too," she said innocently.

Two of the men looked at their cards then back at her before folding, " It's called a flush," one of them said, "It's a pretty good hand," the other added.

"Oh," Amelia said cheerfully, then she started switching her cards around in her hand, "Wow," she said awed, "It's the strangest thing, I just realized that there all in order too." She said organizing them.

The men still in the game looked at her incredulously before folding in unison. Amelia looked at them sadly, "Did I do something wrong," she asked.

"Yeah, ye won again," the grumbling man next to her mumbled annoyed.

"Really," she said in surprised delight before reaching for the ten or so coins.

As she was doing that the man next to her went to grab her cards, "I have to see this."

Amelia hurried, trying to stuff the coins in the already full pocket saying, "Well I guess I'm done for the day, if I don't quit now my luck will probably run out."

She was about to walk away when the grumbling man grabbed her arm that held some of the coins, "You lying whore! There's nothin' here but a pair of threes," he said angrily.

The other men stood up, "She was bluffing." One of them asked, "I thought you said you'd never played before?"

Amelia gulped as the men surrounded her, glaring angrily, "Hey, I won this money fair and square," she explained, "So you guys can just back off."

"Fair and square," one of them exclaimed, "You lied and cheated that money out of us."

Amelia put her hand on her hip before stating indignantly, "Well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black, honestly, you pirates aren't very bright," right after she had said it she knew she shouldn't have.

The grumbling man raised his arm before spitting, "Why ye lil'"

Amelia tried to duck but was being held from behind, she closed her eyes preparing for the pain, but none came, as she opened her eyes back up she saw why.

Jack was standing just behind the man holding his wrist in the air, "Charles, just the man I was looking for," Jack said pleasantly, letting go of Charles' hand as he turned around, "the Pearl is heading out tonight, your needed at the ship to help in her departure."

Although Jacks mannerisms seemed friendly enough, Amelia could tell that there was an angry look in his eyes that warned Charles not to say anything or else he may be forced to, as Amelia (and The Rock) would put it, lay the smack down.

Apparently Charles saw it too. He nodded saying yes captain, then stalked off without so much as a glance at Jack or Amelia. The other men had disappeared once they had seen Jack, so Amelia was now in the clear.

Jack stood close in front of her, causing Amelia to hold in a breath, 'He just rescued me,' she thought staring into his chocolate eyes, ' Aw, man. Now I owe him'.

"That, although an excellent trick, wasn't very smart. You should be glad ol' Jack was here to help ye," Jack slurred disapprovingly pointing a finger at her.

Amelia shook her head slowly, "You saw the game," she asked hoarsely.

Jack nodded grinning, "That stunt about convinced me that ye might have a bit o' pirate in your blood."

Amelia let his previous statement sink in, 'he saw the whole game,' she thought. Then suddenly angry, she punched Jack's arm, "Your telling me that you saw the whole game, and decided not to help me until I was within seconds of getting beat to a bloody pulp!"

Jack flung his arms up to shield himself as Amelia continued to smack him, "Well I've learned me bloody lesson," he yelled swatting at her.

Amelia stopped before huffing out a, "Good."

Jack straitened himself out before finishing his thought, "Next time I won' be helpin' ye at all."

Amelia growled in anger, "You are so infuriating in person," she told him, "And by the way, every other time I've pulled that little stunt the people usually just laugh it off and tell me it's clever, I wasn't exactly expecting them to take it so bad."

"You've obviously never played with a gang of pirates before," he said smartly. He took out an empty pouch from one of the pockets in his coat, took her hand and poured the coins in, before giving the pouch to her to put the rest in, "Now, what was it that I was going to tell ye before ye started batting at me like a lunatic" he said putting his pointer finger on his chin, ignoring the glare from Amelia, then swaying forward, "Ah, yes, I was about ta ask ye what ye were doin' in here. I thought I told ye that I'd be meeting ye at the Mystic Sea," he asked dangerously.

"Well, I was done working and I decided to look around," Amelia explained having more fun than she should getting on his nerves, "Besides, you said you would come back at dusk, you didn't say anything about me having to stay there the whole time waiting for you."

"I thought it was implied," Jack said swaying back in annoyance, " But since you're with me now ye might as well stay, all I have to do is get Gibbs and were out of here," he said half talking to himself, spinning around on his heels to leave, Amelia following a few steps behind.

Thinking it over Amelia thought that she may have overreacted a little. But it really annoyed her that he had been watching the whole time and didn't decide to help her until she was about to get hurt, until he absolutely had to.

She followed Jack silently as he made his way towards another bar; her eyes were distractedly locked on his swaying hips. She was still so confused by how she got here, and for some reason it was getting harder for her to convince herself that this was still just a dream. She was thinking this, still staring absently at his backside, and failed to notice that he had stopped walking. She ran right into him, "What the hell," she said her hands resting on his shoulders. She looked up at him, he was looking back, but not at her, past her, a grimace on his face.

"Do ya 'ear me ya thievin' pig," Amelia heard a familiar voice screech, following Jack's gaze she saw the blond walking towards Jack and her, a mad look in her eye. She also had a few friends behind her, Scarlet, Giselle, and another woman, she was exotic, with dark hair and a green dress, who Amelia could only describe as looking exactly like the lady who was in Once Upon a Time in Mexico, ya know, the one who was with the guy with the guitar. She only knew this because Katie had tricked her into going to see it. If she had known Johnny Depp was going to be in it she wouldn't have gone.

As the group of jaded girlfriends made their way towards Jack and Amelia she became aware of how close she still was to Jack. Guiltily she took her hands off his shoulders and took a step away from him.

"Who do you think you are coming in here and taking Sparrow away like a scheming

siren," the exotic beauty said with her Spanish accent, stepping right up in Amelia's face.

"Now Vanessa love, Amelia and my relationship isn't wha' you're thinkin' it is. So you and the girls there should just take a breath, go to a pub, and after I come back everything is going to be just fine, Amelia here has nothing to do with us, savvy," Jack said in a pleading voice from right behind Amelia, practically resting his head on hers. If she hadn't been so afraid that these girls were going to tear her to shreds she probably would have smacked his head away from hers.

"You," Vanessa exclaimed, pulling his beard sideways so that he was now face to face with her, before she promptly smacked him in the face. Jack's head spun around like it had in the movies and Amelia heard him mumble, "I'll never get used to that," turning around with his hand massaging the side of his face he asked, "Now what exactly seems to be the problem," he asked looking from Vanessa to the other three and back.

"The problem is tha' we 'eard ya was goin' ta be leavin' Tortuga again," Scarlet said.

"And tha' ye were takin' this girl wit ya," Giselle added.

"Why ye takin' this runt anyway," the blond asked, hands on hips," Ye ain't never took one o' us wit ye on one of yer lil' trips."

Jack put one of his hands up, "They're not trips darling, they're ADVENTURES," he corrected.

"So why are you so special anyway," Vanessa asked Amelia, stepping back up into her face.

"Special," Amelia said in confused defense, "I…I'm not special, honestly, the only reason I'm with Jack is because… well"

Luckily, at that exact moment Mr. Gibbs stumbled out of the pub that the group was only a few feet away from and fell to the ground passing out. Seeing him Amelia had a sudden burst of inspiration, "Jack here is going to reunite me with Joshamee. He's my father but I've never met him. So I came to Tortuga where I heard he was, and Jack overheard a conversation I was having, and being the selfless man that he is, decided to help me find him. But I wanted the reunion to be special so Jack's brilliant plan was to take me aboard the Pearl as a cook and sail us to my home before telling him, and maybe he'd see my mother again, fall back in love and stay with us so we could be a family like I always dreamed."

Amelia finished her tale and looked at the girls, hoping they couldn't see through her. To her surprise they all had a wistful, fairy tale look in their eyes, Michelle and Giselle even sighed, "Oh Jack I always knew you were a hopeless romantic," Vanessa said, throwing her arms around him. The other girls started to flock around him, showering him with compliments and kisses.

He gave her an approving grin, then, reluctantly; he told the girls that as Captain he had a lot of work to do before leaving so he needed them to go off and wait in agony for his return.

After the initial shock of her story working, it took all of Amelia's strength not to burst out laughing at their reaction, "They treat him like he's some kind of god, it's pathetic," she thought, any positive feelings she might have been letting build up about him vanishing.

Once the girls were out of sight Jack spun around in absolute delight, " Now that was amazing. I think ye've convinced me love, if ye aren't somehow related to a pirate, then ye must have been taught by one," he exclaimed resting his hands on her shoulders, "I couldn't have done better meself," he paused and gave her loud smacking kiss on her forehead.

Amelia became paralyzed, a blush spread across her face. After Jack had pulled away they stood looking at each other for a minute, Jack's face slowly became a mix of confusion and concern, "Are you alright love," he asked.

Amelia's head stopped swirling, she blinked a few times and squeaked out, "Hands."

Jack grinned an eyebrow raised and a flirtatious look in his eye, " Sorry about tha' lass," Jack said in a low husky voice slowly lowering his hands, trailing them down the sides of her arms.

"You…You're forgiven," she stuttered still staring into his eyes, all those positive feelings she let go of were coming back but mixed with extreme anger. That was her first kiss from a non relative. That was her first kiss and it had to be by crazy, dirty, sexy, overrated, character from a movie, Captain Jack Sparrow. She was a bit confused to say the least.

"Wonderful," he exclaimed throwing his hands up, causing Amelia to jump, "Now let's get your 'father' up so we can be on our way." Jack sidestepped around Amelia to Gibbs who was snoring against the wall of the pub. Jack kneeled down in front of him and yelled out 'WHOA', but nothing happened.

Amelia, who was still recovering from the kiss, she turned slowly, "You are absolutely incredible," she said annoyed at how easily she could go from hating him to almost being comfortable to hating him again to… lord knows what now. If she could just keep convincing herself that it isn't real, then it didn't count.

"Thanks very much," he muttered distractedly, trying to wake Gibbs.

"That wasn't supposed to be a compliment," she muttered back, looking around. Spotting a fountain near the center of town, she picked up a bucket that was lying near the stairs of the pub and walked over to it.

Jack glanced over his shoulder, "And were do ye think yer goin'," he called back to her.

"I'm giving your helpless tush a hand," she called back. She filled the bucket with water then walked back over.

Jack stopped poking Gibbs as she approached carting the full bucket in her hands.

"Right," he said walking over to her, taking the bucket from her hand, and walking back to Gibbs. He looked down at the bucket then back towards Gibbs, "This seems familiar," he added throwing the buckets contents on the sleeping man.

Gibbs woke with a start, yelling out curses that would make his former sailor buddies blush.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack said gruffly, "There is a lady present."

Gibbs stopped ranting once he noticed Amelia standing next to Jack blushing in embarrassment. She thought the boys at her school had had fowl mouths , "Sorry milady," he apologized, standing up unsteadily and trying to give her a charming smile.

"Not a problem," Amelia said nodding, "Although I must say, I haven't heard the F word used so many times in such a short amount of time since the last time I saw Good Will Hunting."

Gibbs and Jack gave her an odd look, "Right, well me apologies nonetheless Ms.," Gibbs offered. Turning to Jack he said, "Now what the blazes are ye doin' waking a sleepin' man Jack, I've already told ye that it's bad luck."

"Seems were shipping out tonight, and I can't leave without my first mate," Jack said, patting Gibbs on his back so that he stumbled forward a bit.

Pulling the front of his coat to straiten himself out he said smiling, "Finally jack. What brought this on, I thought you said we'd be stayin' here until tha' business with Norrington died down. As far as I've heard he's still on the look out for ye, I mean it's only been about three weeks since we saved ye from nearly being hung in Port Royal."

'I didn't realize I had come into the picture so close to when the movie events had taken place,' Amelia thought, '… I mean, it's strange that this DREAM is taking place…ugh… the sooner I stop lying to myself the easier this will get.'

Jack grabbed Gibbs' arm and took him a few steps away from Amelia, "Well it jus' so happens tha' that girl there knows the whereabouts of Captain Henry Morgan's lost treasure," Jack told Gibbs in a quiet, conspiratorial voice, leaning towards him.

Gibbs gave Amelia a sideways glance, she was still mentally arguing back and forth about what was really happening to her, the dream idea was beginning to lose, unaware of their conversation, a confused grimace on her face, "Oh no Jack," Gibbs said looking back at him, "You know women aboard…"

"...are frightful bad luck," Jack finished waving a hand dismissively, " Yeah, yeah, yeah, but we need her. She claims to be the daughter of Henry Morgan, and you know as well as I that the only other person who would know where that infamous treasure is, is someone related to him. Nobody knew he had even hid a treasure until after his death. Besides Anamaria is aboard and were all still alive."

Gibbs thought over what Jack had just said before asking, "And how do ye know she knows where it is."

"Trust me, she knows," Jack said grinning

Meanwhile, Amelia who had come to the conclusion that this was really happening, that she had to go through with it, and that she was going to have to get along with Jack to stay alive, snapped back to reality when Jack called her name.

"Were leaving now," Jack ordered walking off with Gibbs towards the docks.

"To the Black Pearl," she asked mournfully, her previous epiphanies had not cheered her up.

"To the Black Pearl," Jack repeated dramatically.

A/N: Another chapter down! So what did ya think? No really, I'd really like to know, your opinion matters to me... go on push the button, ya know ya want to. :)


	4. Aboard The Pearl

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Jack Sparrow... (Sigh) 

Ch 4: Aboard the Pearl

Amelia followed Jack and Gibbs to the beach where the docks were. She hadn't really noticed that it was getting late until she saw the sunset, "Wow," she breathed, staring out at the mix between the rainbow colored sky and ocean. She was surprised by her reaction; it wasn't like she had never seen a sunset before. She had gone to the beach a few times with her family and they usually suggested she go watch one with them, but she always refused calling it a slightly faster and more colorful version of watching grass grow. But this was different, it was practically magical how so many colors could fill the sky, and then somehow blend into the water.

"It's even better when you're on a boat, completely surrounded by water," a raspy voice slurred in her ear.

Amelia jumped at the sound, spinning around to see Jack giving her a small smile from right beside her. She hadn't even noticed that she had stopped to stare, "Sorry," she muttered embarrassed. Turning away from him.

"Not a problem, I can appreciate a woman who 'as a fine respect for a good sunset," he said in a booming voice, taking her arm and leading her down the beach, "Now if you'll follow me, I'll take ye to me Pearl. The most fearsome ship in the whole Caribbean."

She could already see it, a few ships down, the black sails higher than all the other ships. She started to get butterflies in the pit of her stomach, 'I'm really going to do this,' she thought in awe, 'I'm about to be going on a great adventure with Jack Sparrow, a freaking movie character. This is so insane.'

Jack continued talking about what a wonderful ship the Pearl was with Gibbs grunting in consent nearby, when they reached the dock. Amelia's jaw dropped. It was so big! She had never really been on a boat or a ship (she didn't even know the difference between the two) so she didn't have much to compare to but she thought it looked really…intimidating. That was the only word she seemed to be able to find for it, it was no wonder that the Pearl was such a force, it was dark and foreboding, but still elegant and regal, almost proud, like it knew it was the best ship in the ocean.

"Told ye it was awe inspiring," Jack said proudly. He sauntered off barking orders at the many men who were loading supplies onto the ship.

"Well I guess I'll be takin' ye to the Captains quarters then," Gibbs said signaling for her to follow him. As she did she stared, star struck, at the familiar faces of Jacks crew, Anamaria, Marty, and Mr. Cotton (parrot on shoulder) were the most recognizable because they had been her favorite characters… or at least the most tolerable as she would never admit to actually LIKING any of them. She was looking behind her at Anamaria who was yelling at a young boy who had dropped a barrel, when someone brushed past her, bumping her shoulder, "Sorry," she apologized quickly as his long black coat swept by her. She instantly did a double take, 'Was that the creepy guy,' she thought turning to go after him, but before she could call out he had gotten lost in a crowd on the dock and disappeared.

"Girl," an angry voice called out from behind her. Amelia turned back to see Gibbs coming her way, "Try to stay close, there's a lot of activity an' the last thing I need is to lose ye and have Jack on me arse."

Amelia apologized then started to follow him again, 'So the creepy guy seems to be here too,' she thought, 'I wonder if he's been around the whole time and I just didn't notice. From now on I should keep a 'sharp eye', who knows where he might pop up next. I definitely have a few questions for him,' her thoughts were interrupted when Gibbs unlocked and opened the door to the captain's cabin.

It was surprisingly elegant and clean for Jack, 'Probably stuff Barbossa got that Jack decided to keep around,' she thought, doubting he had such an elegant side. She scanned the room taking in the large four-poster oak bed with a deep red blanket against one of the walls. There was also a masculine sparseness about the room too that seemed fitting. There was a nightstand with a cupboard next to the bed. A small built in shelf with some trinkets and a few dusty books on another wall, a desk up against the same wall, facing the window. There was a large table with high-backed chairs across from the bed. And finally, a little perch near the table with a small monkey in a pirate shirt and vest nibbling on something in its hand.

"I suggest ye stay in here until we've left," Gibbs said backing out of the room, "So as not to cause any trouble."

"Trouble," Amelia said, "What could I do to cause trouble?"

She hadn't even finished asking her question before Gibbs had shut and, she could have sworn, locked the door. Amelia just shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the edge of the bed, facing the monkey who was staring at her, it's head tilted in curiosity, 'I wonder if that's Jack,' she thought. She had an urge to go pet it, but didn't know if it really was as nice as it looked and decided against it. So she just sat there, having a staring contest with the monkey.

After what seemed like a few minutes the monkey got bored and jumped off his perch to explore the contents of the desk. Amelia laid back on the bed to stretch; the effects of cleaning taking their toll on her lazy, work free body. She had only closed her eyes for a second when she felt something land on her stomach. Her eyes snapped open to see the monkey sitting on her, a piece of parchment in its hands. Amelia's first reaction was to scream, which caused the monkey to screech and jump into the top of the shelf. Amelia scrambled off the bed and flattened herself against the wall furthest away from it. They were having yet another staring contest until Amelia noticed the folded piece of paper that the monkey was starting to chew on. Amelia put her hand in her pocket and quickly noticed that it was empty, "Bad monkey," she yelled, running to the other side of the room and crawling on top of the bed to get to the shelf. The monkey saw her coming and with another screech jumped from the shelf back to the bed, except he went under it this time. Amelia positioned her self so that she could look under the bed while she was still on top of it. She saw the monkey sitting against the wall, the map no longer in its hand, "What did you do with it," she growled. Reaching her hand out to swat at it, but finding in her upside-down position that her hand went the wrong way.

The monkey gave her a pitifully innocent look, which caused Amelia to sigh in anger before sitting back, right side up on the bed, looking around for the map. She saw it laying on the ground by the desk, one of the corners damp from where the monkey had chewed on it. She jumped off the bed. Just before bending down to pick it up she glanced at the bed to scowl in the monkey's general direction. Turning back she screamed and jumped seeing Jack's figure right in front of her. She looked down quickly and noticed his foot on the map, "I see ye've met Monkey," he said grinning, taking his foot off the map, bending down, picking it up, and putting it into a pocket of his coat while keeping eye contact the whole time.

Amelia cleared her throat and averted her eyes to staring at the pocket he had just put the map in, a horrible sinking feeling filling her stomach, "That seems like a fitting name," she choked out, still looking at the pocket.

"Well they used to call him Jack but that got a bit confusing," he said conversationally, he paused for a moment a satisfied look on his face that had nothing to do with the monkey's name.

"Anyway, the reason I came in here was to tell you that we've set sail," he said in achievement, "And I've decided now was the best time to introduce ye to me crew."

He then put his hand on the small of her back, making her jump, and led her out of the cabin. He took her to the helm where the crew was standing by. She heard a few cat calls, which made her look at her feet in embarrassment for a moment until the full force of what just happened hit her and her mood changed to disappointment, 'Great he has the map now,' she thought discouraged, 'I've lost my advantage, he has no reason to keep me around. He's just going to tell everyone that I gave him the map and they're all going to cheer, then he's going to go back to Tortuga and drop me off. So much for sticking it out. I might as well say the quote, maybe click my heels together for effect and go home now. And I told myself I was going to get through this. I don't give up, but I might as well. It's better than living the rest of my existence on some deserted island that they drop me off on.'

"All right ye scurvy dogs," he barked, quieting all noise, "This here girl is Amelia Morgan," he said throwing his arms in her direction. A few of the crew members raised their eyebrows in surprise, "That's right mates, Morgan, the same name of the treasure we happen to be huntin'. Amelia here will be helpin' us find said treasure, and because she happens to be such an important little lass it's imperative that she feel comfortable and safe, savvy. So if any of ye so much as lay a hand on her I won't spare a second thought on sendin' ye to Davy Jones'."

Jack paused dramatically eyeing several of his crew members, then clapped his hands together, "Right, well now that we've got that settled it's time to celebrate the Pearls return to open sea," he said lifting a bottle of rum that came from seemingly nowhere. The crew cheered and dispersed to find their own bottles.

Amelia watched as Jack took a long draw from his bottle. After he separated himself from it to take a breath he held the bottle out to her, "Rum," he offered.

Amelia shook her head. Jack looked appalled for a moment before shrugging, "More for me," he said greedily taking another drink. After she watched him down half the bottle she was about to ask if she could just go to the cabin when Jack took his position behind the helm and the piece of paper out of his pocket.

'This is it,' Amelia thought nervously as she watched him unfold it, 'He's going to see that it's the map and just toss me off the side of the ship.'

Surprisingly Jack just glanced at the map, nodded slightly like he had already seen it before, and moved the wheel a couple of notches, "Anamaria," he called out.

Amelia stood expectantly, waiting for him to give the order.

"Aye captain," she called back walking toward them.

"I'd like ye to escort Ms. Morgan here back to me cabin," He told her.

Anamaria glared at Jack for a moment, "Yes captain," she said in resentment. She turned to Amelia and snapped, "Follow me," then turned to walk away.

Amelia stood still for a moment, "You're not going to toss me overboard," she asked.

Jack looked down at her confused, "Why would I be doin' tha'?"

"Be...because you have the map. You...you don't need me anymore," she stammered.

"You make a fine point," he said nodding in contemplation. Amelia paled realizing that she had just CONVINCED him to get rid of her, "On second thought, I might still be needin' ye. I've seen a few odd things in my day and learned that when searching for treasure, every clue is inevitably necessary. So if you're really related to Morgan and you had the map, then you're most likely a part of the clue. Which means you'll probably come in handy at some point."

Amelia let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know exactly what that meant, except that she was staying and that was all she cared about.

"Some of us have work ta be doin'," Anamaria yelled from behind.

Jack had one hand on the helm, the other raised the rum to his mouth, "Ye better follow her lass, I might not throw ye overboard but she will if ye get on her bad side."

Amelia turned to leave still in a relieved daze, she turned back once to look at Jack who was humming A Pirates Life for Me, a goofy happy look on his face, 'That's so annoying,' she thought following Anamaria, 'It's like he knows something I don't.'

Anamaria threw the cabin door open carelessly. Amelia thanked her, "It's really great meeting you by the way," she said genuinely. She appreciated how Anamaria, the character was able to be a strong black female character and didn't get forced into some sappy romance or stereotypical black female serving role. As far as the movie went she respected Anamaria's character and thought that maybe they might get along on this trip.

Before Amelia could step into the room Anamaria threw her finger in front of her face, "Don't be thinkin' that just because we both happen ta be women that I'm going to be your friend. If Sparrow weren't captain I would have told him ta shove this order up his ass. It took me a long time ta get the position I have and I'll be damned if I'm gonna give it up just to play babysitter for some girl, ye understand. Ye take care of yerself and stay out of me way."

Amelia nodded shocked. Anamaria gave her one last evil glare before slamming the door shut behind her. " Well, I wouldn't have expected her to be where she is by being a nice girl."

Staring around the room, she slumped up against the door sadly, scanning the darkened room that was lit by a couple candles. She was starting to miss her friend, "If Katie hadn't of left to get food then she'd probably be the one who was here, which would have been hella friggin' cool for her. Damn you Doritos," she exclaimed, referring to the snack Katie had gone to buy.

Just the mention of food made her stomach rumble, having not eaten all day. When her stomach started to rumble for a second time it actually caused her to bend over in hunger pains. Then there was a creaking noise in a corner, Amelia's head shot up, "Monkey," she said quietly. A small hiccup noise came from the corner followed by a monkey squeak. Amelia relaxed a little. Then, remembering how the monkey had been chewing on something food-like earlier, she started searching the room for something edible. The only place that wasn't out in the open was the small cupboard. She crossed over to it, but upon opening, found that all of its contents were bottles of alcohol, "Why am I not surprised," she said dryly throwing it shut. She then stood in the middle of the room looking around to see if there were any hiding spots food might have been stuffed. She was about to give up and flop down on the bed hoping her exhaustion would out weigh her sudden hunger when the door opened. She turned expecting Jack to make some grand swaying entrance, instead a young man came in carrying a tray, "Captain ordered I send ye somethin'," he said taking the tray to the table.

Amelia quickly followed, the smell making her mouth water. She sat down in front of the food. It was a simple meal, a bowl of some kind of soup, some bread, an apple, and a drink. She took a few greedy bites before she noticed that the man was still standing beside her, "Am I supposed to tip you or something," she asked, putting her spoon down an unsure look on her face.

"No," the man stammered throwing his hands up, "No, it's jus' tha' I can't believe ye are who ye say ye are, I mean, tha' would make ye pirate royalty. I've never met anyone who was royal. But I should be leavin'."

"You don't have to go," Amelia said quickly hoping she hadn't scared him away, "I've never been referred to as royalty before. But I could definitely get used to it."

The man smiled gently, "Me name is Davin," he said holding out his hand.

Amelia took it, smiling back. When she really looked at him she noticed his sandy blond hair and deep blue eyes. He was toned and tan, although not as much as Jack, and was probably a couple of inches shorter than Jack, which would still be taller than her 5'5. He had a square jaw and nearly perfect white teeth. For some reason the image of Brad Pitt wearing a cowboy hat and holding a hair dryer came to mind. But for Amelia, the money maker for this wonderful specimen of man was the fact that he had to be the cleanest person Amelia had seen all day, "Would you like to sit down Davin," Amelia offered with an intense need to keep him near.

Davin was hesitant for a moment; he glanced back at the door.

"Please don't leave me to eat all alone in the dark," Amelia pleaded. Davin scratched his head unsurely, "That's a royal order," she joked, grabbing at straws.

Davin gave a weak grin, "I suppose I can stay for another minute or two," he conceded pulling the chair next to her out ungracefully and sitting down. Amelia smiled to herself, 'Good lord he's cute. Cute in that cleaned up young pirate way, kind of like Turner, except he looked more like a young Brad Pitt…purr' she thought chewing on her bread. Maybe she could make a friend, that wouldn't be too bad, especially if he's this cute, 'If I ever meet his momma I'm gonna give her a big hug.'

"So Davin, tell me a little something about your self, where're you from? How old are you? Married? Girlfriend? What twist of fate brought you to the Pearl," she asked quickly between bites.

Davin leaned back abashed, "Well Miss if I told ye all tha' you'd know more about me than me own mum," he said.

Amelia just gave him a curious look. He sighed, and was about to answer when Jack came sauntering into the room jubilantly singing A Pirates Life for Me.

Davin and Amelia spun around quickly as he staggered into the room, throwing an empty bottle on the ground and reaching down to get a new one from his cupboard, still singing. Twirling around drunkenly he noticed Amelia and Davin staring at him, "And REALLY bad eggs," he finished, approaching them. Davin stood up guiltily. Jack's eyes squinted and brows furrowed. Swaying back slightly he looked from Amelia to Davin, "Was part of my order for ye to keep her company," he asked genuinely confused.

Davin who was now standing at attention started to dart his eyes, "Errr…."

"Of course you did," Amelia said exasperated, standing up to face him, "Honestly Jack," she said grabbing the rum bottle from his hand causing him to reach out for it like someone had stolen his baby, "If you can't hold your liquor you shouldn't be drinking."

Davin jerked uneasily next to her. There was a sudden change in the energy of the room, and Amelia immediately regretted what she had just said.

Jack bore his eyes into hers. He grabbed the bottle back, and with a forced calm said, "Yer relieved for tonight Davin," still looking at Amelia, the small light of the lamp casting an ominous glint in his dark eyes. Amelia's own eyes were darting around the room uneasily.

"Good evening Miss Morgan," Davin muttered quickly before hurrying out of the room.

Once the door closed Jack took a dangerous step toward her making her take a step back, bumping into her chair. A few thoughts quickly rushed through her mind, she had a feeling that maybe she had just said the wrong thing, and was regretting that maybe she hadn't been so nice to him at all so he really had no reason not to kill her if he felt like it, 'Maybe I should have just whored out, it probably would have helped me out right now besides would it have been that bad… hold on! What?!'

Jack put his pointer finger up ready to make a point, his mouth opening and closing a few times, 'Oh no,' she thought recognizing that I'm-trying-my–best-not-to-reach-out-and-strangle-you look.

"Don't ever...no... Try to image, no tha' doesn't work either," Jack stammered, struggling to find the right words. He put his finger to his lips and stared at the ground for a moment before snapping his head back up, a wild look in his eyes, apparently finding the right words, "There are three things I hold dear to me heart, lass. Me name, me Pearl, and me rum. And ye've just managed to slander two of em, in front of a member of me crew no less," he paused letting that sink into Amelia's head, "Let's get one thing strait since we'll be spendin' so much time together. Ye'r not to be undermining me in front of the crew, touchin' me rum without me permission, and just in case, no bad mouthin' the Pearl," He ordered with an air of authority.

Amelia felt bad, and she hated it, 'Sheesh, some people just can't take a joke. I can't believe he's getting all worked up over that,' she thought trying to make herself feel better and doing anything to forget the last thought she had.

"Savvy," He asked anxiously when she didn't give any sign of comprehension, wondering if she had even heard a word he had said, "Ms. Morgan, do we have an understanding," he said in a raised voice.

"Ye...yes Captain. Savvy. Aye, Aye. And all that jazz," she stammered nodding quickly.

"Good," Jack said spinning on his heels, "You should finish eating and get to bed, tomorrow ye start workin'," He said in a gruff voice, leaving the room.

Amelia slumped down in her chair sadly, "Great," she grumbled, "I've been here less than a day and have already managed to insult and piss off Jack. If I'm going to make it out of this alive I really need to try and get along with him better. If only he didn't irritate me so much."

She pushed the tray away; she hadn't even touched the apple or the drink yet, and crossed her way over to the bed. She threw the covers aside and climbed in. she hadn't been laying there for a minute before her eyes snapped open from a sudden awareness, 'This is Jacks bed. Which means Jack will be using it," she thought anxiously, 'He might hate me, but that doesn't mean his inebriated mind might not try anything,' scrambling back out of the bed, she took the heavy blanket and a pillow, and then pushed the sheets and pillows over to the other side. She wrapped herself in the blanket and laid down as far on the edge of the bed she could, 'Just to make sure' she thought, her back turned to the rest of the bed. Thinking it over she really didn't think he would try anything, being against their agreement and all. And if she was really worried about it she should have just slept somewhere else, like the floor, but that pampered side of her refused to give up her comfort because of paranoia. 'This is just a precaution,' she thought, snuggling against the pillows. The soothing rocking of the boat mixed with her exhaustion lulled her to a quick sleep.


	5. 9 To 5

Disclaimer: Having to admit that I don't own anything makes me so sad... maybe I WANT to be in denial...WHY MUST YOU CRUSH MY DREAMS DISNEY, WHYYYY!!!! 

CH. 5 - 9 TO 5

Amelia slowly awoke a few hours later the same way she had fallen asleep, to the gentle sway of the ship, even though she didn't realize it, "Stop rocking the bed Topher," she grumbled drowsily. Swatting her hand near the left side of her head she added, "And stop playing with my hair."

That last comment seemed odd to her, even half asleep. She opened her eyes slowly, after glancing at the dark wooden ceiling above her for half a second she closed her eyes, then snapped them back open, 'That's not my ceiling,' she thought in a semi-conscious panic.

She squeezed her eyes shut fighting off the last bits of sleep, letting her self remember where she was before she started to freak out. Images of the Mystic Sea Inn, poker, and Jack flashed in her mind. She took a deep breath, 'Well, whatever part of me was still convinced it was all a dream has now vanished.'

The light tugging on her hair started again, Amelia turned her head left, the monkey was sitting next to her, playing with her hair. Amelia let out a small, surprised squeal, then swatted at it like one would a spider. She hit the monkey causing it to fall with an angry screech.

Amelia gave an evil grin before she became aware of the pressure on her stomach, 'If it's another monkey I'm going to kill Jack,' she thought before looking down.

It wasn't a monkey but Jack's tanned and jeweled hand resting on the blanket covering her. She sucked in a quick breath. Turning her head slowly to the right she saw that Jack was laying belly down out across most of the bed, arms and legs spread awkwardly, his head less than a foot away facing away from her. Amelia was laying stock-still on her back, staring back at he ceiling, 'Oh my god he's naked,' she thought shocked, 'Jack Sparrow is lying next to me in his bed naked,' Amelia threw her hands over her mouth intent on stifling whatever strange noise might escape. She let her eyes slide back over him to find that he wasn't completely naked, there was a bit of his sheet covering from the small of his back to halfway down his tanned thighs, 'I don't think I can handle this,' she thought unable to remove her eyes from where the sheet was covering. She was trying to rationalize such a reaction, it wasn't like she was at all attracted to him…I mean, it's just shocking to wake up with a naked man lying next you. Especially one with such an amazing body… how had she missed that? Wait, no. she's just surprised, not at all attracted.

Cautiously she lifted the hand resting on her stomach and set it down beside her. She was beginning to sit up, deciding that it would be best to get out of the bed before she let her mind wander too much, when the hand that she had just taken off of her grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back down, "It's not time ta get up yet love," Jack said in a low lazy drawl.

Amelia squeaked in surprise, "But I'm not tired anymore," she said in an equally low but choked voice starting to sit up again, but the hand on her shoulder just pressed her back down.

"Then you don't have to go back to sleep, I could find something for us to do" he said turning his head to face her, his eyes were still closed but a small grin gave away his intent.

Amelia, although not completely surprised, was a little taken aback by what he meant, "I'll take a rain check on that," she said quickly before that insane part of her brain that was making her blush let him convince her otherwise.

Jack's smile widened at the panic in her voice, "I thought as much," he said. Then after a little pause where Amelia thought he had fallen back asleep he added lightly, "Don't be getting' out of bed though. I don't want ye wanderin' around while I'm not up, savvy?"

Amelia nodded even though he couldn't see her. She lay there for a few moments staring at the ceiling again, distinctly aware of the hand still resting on her shoulder, 'Well at least he doesn't hate me,' she thought somewhat relieved. For some reason, she had been acting like a complete bitch since she got there and it was starting to take a toll on her. Amelia knew that she was generally viewed as being stuck up, especially in high school. Her friends thought she was because she was so prudish, even the Pirates obsessed Katie had gotten more action than her. Her peers thought it because she was quiet and got good grades… they thought she was just too good for them or something. But Amelia knew why she acted the way she did. She didn't need to explain or reason her way out of it, but it didn't stop her from feeling bad sometimes. It's just hard for her to change, she's been protecting herself with this stuck up attitude for so long. But she also told herself that she really didn't need to do that here, the things she was protecting herself from at home weren't here, HERE she could maybe be more herself than she was ever able to. It was time to try and take advantage of that.

She started thinking about last night, and how angry Jack seemed after she had basically called him an ignorant drunk, "Umm…Jack," she said hesitantly. When Jack didn't make any noise of acknowledgement Amelia turned on her side, she was taking in how the moon was casting shadows across Jack's sleeping face. Her eyes became transfixed on his partially parted lips. She shut her eyes tight, focusing on what she had wanted to say, 'Mind out of the gutter, there's no excuse for it being there in the first place' she thought opening her eyes back up, 'Awake or not, I'm going to get this off my chest.'

"Jack," she said again, in a low whisper, "I really am sorry about what I said tonight," once she had apologized she turned over quickly, just missing the small smile that crossed Jack's face. Pulling the blanket around her tighter she fell asleep again.

The next time she woke up the sun was shining through the windows. She flung her arm over her eyes and went to turn over, but forgetting whose bed she was in and how close she was to the edge, she turned over the wrong way and fell off with a loud thud.

Her face became a deep shade of red from embarrassment and anger when she heard Jack's deep chuckles from somewhere in the room, "That's ok," she called out in irritation trying to untangle herself from the blankets that were wrapped around her, "I'm not in pain or anything, there's no need to help me out."

She heard the creak of a chair scooting across the floor as she sat up and threw the blanket back on the bed. Jack walked up to her and stuck his hand out, "Good morning lass," he said with an amused look on his face, "That was a WONDERFUL fall."

Amelia grabbed his hand and hoisted herself up, rubbing her rear end with her free hand.

"That was a wonderful fall," she mocked in a high-pitched voice, "If it looks so wonderful you should try it."

Jack grinned broadly, "Not exactly sunshine in the morning but I've seen worse," he said with a wink.

Amelia sneered at him, "Scandalous," she said in feigned shock. The resolution to become less of a bitch was harder to accomplish when she was really awake.

This only seemed to amuse Jack more, "Hungry," he asked, taking the hand that was still in his and leading her to the table.

"I could eat," she agreed, although it seemed she didn't really have a choice in the matter.

Jack sat down at the end of the table. He crossed his legs on top of the table and leaned back dangerously in the chair, his hands propped behind his head.

Amelia sat down gingerly in front of a plate that held an apple and a bowl of some soupy grey matter. She unconsciously made a disgusted face as she picked up the spoon, "What is it," she asked poking it with the spoon.

Jack took his feet of the table and leaned towards the bowl looking down at it, "Ye know what love? I have absolutely no idea," he said studying it.

"And you eat this stuff," she asked in disbelief.

"Everyday I'm aboard me Pearl," he said proudly, leaning back again.

Amelia dipped her spoon in and with a hesitant look at Jack she slid the spoon into her mouth. She found that it wasn't necessarily bad. It wasn't good either, but it wasn't bad. It kind of tasted like it looked, plain and grey.

"So how was it," he asked.

Amelia shrugged, "I'm not sure, but it could be better," she said honestly.

Jack gave her a scrutinizing look, "And I suppose ye could make it better. Assuming ye can cook and all."

Amelia who was spooning up the slop and watching it drip from her spoon over and over again, nodded reminiscently, "I've been known to make a mean Ramen in my day," she joked.

"Excellent," Jack exclaimed cheerfully, "Well we've found ye a job then."

Amelia looked up quickly, "That's a joke right? You're not seriously going to make me make this stuff are you," she asked with a disgusted face.

"Yes… but better," he replied dramatically, "Our previous cook died not long ago, Charles has been filling in. But as you can see it's not his…preferred area of work, as it were. So I've decided to let you take over his duties while you're here. And of course for the next few days you'll be workin' with him until ye get the hang of how things work."

Amelia looked at Jack dumbfounded, "Charles? Would this be the same Charles from yesterday who wouldn't have thought twice about killing me over a poker game, Charles," she asked.

"Aye," Jack said nonchalantly.

"Oh I get it," Amelia said in understanding, "This is how you're going to get rid of me.

You're going to send me below so crazy grudge guy can take care of me. And I mean take care of me in a purely Italian mafia kind of way. Well screw that, I want a different job."

Jack smiled in interest, "Where ye from lass?"

Amelia was taken aback. She was expecting him to agree and give her a different job, or at least call her paranoid or something and reassure her that she was safe, but that question seemed to be completely out of left field to her, "Why," she asked automatically.

"Well love, I don't believe I've ever met anyone who talks the way ye do, and I've been all over the world. I was just curious as to what part of it ye hail from that gave ye such an odd speech," he asked curiously, sitting forward and looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm from America," she said trying to match his gaze and calm attitude no matter how much that look made her want to jump across the table and give him a good smack. She figured if it worked with Madeleine than it would work with Jack.

Jack quirked his eyebrows a look of doubt on his face, he then made a few more odd looks as if silently debating whether she was telling the truth or not. He shrugged then clapped his hands making Amelia jump in her seat, "Well, I suppose it really doesn't matter anyway," he said heartily, "Now up," he added standing and dramatically swooping his arms up in a motion for her to do the same, "I'll take ye down to the bilge."

"But what about Charles," Amelia asked standing slowly, still without any reassurance of safety.

"I already told ye I'm gonna keep ye around for a while. So as for Charles, he heard what I said yesterday, he's not to be layin' an inappropriate hand on ye lass and he knows that."

"What about mysterious accidents? Am I insured against those or am I going to need to call Progressive," Amelia said sarcastically, following Jack downstairs. It wasn't just that she was afraid of Charles that she didn't want to work with him, or the fact that she really wasn't that skilled a cook. She just didn't want to be stuck in a room all day with a dirty pirate who didn't like her when she could be hanging out on deck checking out the sights. She didn't want her whole time travel experience (or whatever this may be) to focus around cooking gross soups all day; she wanted to be a part of the adventure, she wanted to do this her way, now that she was sure it wasn't a dream, she was done just going with the motions. She wanted to be in control.

Jack seemed to ignore her comment as he strode in his gracefully drunken way through the ship giving a few captainly orders to some of the crew that passed by. They walked past the cell where Jack had been held in the movie. Amelia smiled as she looked at the noticeable patched spot where the hole had been, "Apparently there's a leak," she mumbled quoting Katie's quoting.

"Wha' was that love," Jack asked turning his head slightly.

"N...nothing," Amelia stammered quickly. She was beginning to get used to the situation but whenever something reminded her of a specific part of the movie everything around her would become so surreal again.

The walk to the kitchens let her mind wander. She was trying to get herself to figure out how she should act in this situation, 'I guess I've always been an impulsive hothead but I just don't seem to be able to act normal around him? Then again how could ANYONE in my situation, I mean it's Jack Sparrow. Wait… why does every thought always go back to HIM?'

"Hey! Whoa…wake up love," Jack said leaning over before her and waving his hands in front of her face.

Amelia hadn't realized that she'd been daydreaming…again. She blinked a few times and brought her eyes back into focus upon the object of her thoughts giving her a worried look, "Are you alright," he asked concerned.

"Yeah fine," she said unconvincingly enthusiastic.

Jack nodded looking at her suspiciously. He turned back to a rickety wooden door, "Well this is it," he said pulling it open.

Amelia looked past Jack into the small kitchen area. Charles was standing over a large pot over a small fire. He was dressed in his regular pirate ensemble but there was a greasy apron wrapped around him, 'It's smaller than my closet and smells like my brothers gym shoes,' she thought disgusted.

Jack made a charming sweeping gesture to usher her into the room, "As I said, Charles will show ye how things work."

At the sound of his name Charles glanced over, giving Amelia an evil glare. Amelia gave Jack a pleading look. He leaned over again, "Don't worry, ye be covered against mysterious accidents, he knows what'll happen to him if he tries anything," he said quietly in her ear, his hand resting on the small of her back.

"But" she breathed turning her head to look at his face.

"Love, I'm gonna need ye to trust me here," he told her, his kohl rimmed eyes searching hers.

'There it goes again,' she thought referring to the rapid beating of her heart. She had to close her eyes to calm her self, 'this is ridiculous… I'm only reacting this way because I'm scared.'

Jack slid his hand off her back, straitened back up and added in a more lively tone, "I suppose if ye are really that worried about it, I'll send some o' me crew down during the day to make sure that ye still be alive and kickin', savvy.

Amelia nodded appreciatively, "Thanks Jack."

Jack put up an objecting finger, "Captain," Amelia added quickly.

Jack smiled approvingly then turned to Charles who was working and obviously trying to ignore Jack and Amelia's presence, "Well Charles, Amelia is here to fulfill her culinary duties," Jack said leading a reluctant Amelia through the door, "Have fun lass," he added closing the door behind him, leaving Amelia and Charles alone in the closet sized kitchen.

Charles began stirring whatever was in the pot and kept ignoring her, his long greasy black hair covering his scarred face. Amelia shuffled her feet nervously and just stood in one spot for a while, "Soo…uhh…whatcha makin'," she asked awkwardly.

"Take the pot in the corner, boil some water, then take the hardtack out of the cupboard and soak it," Charles ordered not taking his eyes off the pot he was stirring.

Amelia glared at him rebelliously, "I think I'm going to call you mister happy pants," she said smartly. She'd be damned if she was going to let this guy feel powerful by ordering her around like an animal. Charles glared back at her then picked up the hot ladle he was stirring with pointing it at her threateningly, "Or not," she said with a nervous laugh before he had a chance to say anything to her. Charles turned back to his pot silently, one of his hands were clenching and unclenching dangerously.

She decided that for her own safety it might be best to just do what she was told for now. Amelia saw the pot on the other side of the room; it only took two steps to get to it. After she had picked it up she walked around in a few confused circles. She didn't see anywhere to get water and had no idea what hardtack was but refused to ask Charles for help.

Amelia heard Charles sigh in frustration as she began to make another circle, "The water's in barrels outside the room. An' don' be usin' more'n ye need, tha' water has to last us a while," he snapped.

Amelia left without a word, grateful to be out of the room. She only had to walk a few steps around a corner and down to the end of a short hall, before she found the barrels that Charles was referring to up against the wall. There were two rows of about ten barrels, all of which looked unopened. She stood there staring at the barrels, the pot in her hand, 'Isn't there supposed to be a nozzle or something to get the water out,' she thought, 'I just don't understand how these people survived or got anything done with all this primitive junk. Why couldn't this be a 21st century version of a Pirates alternate reality? That would be a lot more convenient.'

Amelia turned as she heard footsteps approaching her. She caught her breath in her throat. Images of Charles rounding the corner, a pistol drawn and ready to shoot flashing through her mind.

"There ye are lass," the voice of the man that rounded the corner said.

Amelia let out a loud breath of relief, "Gibbs," she said, "Thank god."

"Aye it's me," Gibbs said with a smile, "Jack told me tha' ye and Charles weren't the best o' friends and asked me ta come down 'ere and check on ye. Why are ye not in the kitchens," he asked.

Amelia lifted the pot, "I came to get water for this, but I don't know how to work those things," she said jerking her head towards the barrels behind her.

Gibbs gave a small chuckle, "Those aren't the water barrels girl. Tha' be the rum. This," he said taking a step back and opening a door in the hall, "is where the water be."

Amelia walked toward him and looked into the room where there were a few barrels, "Well, now I know where pirate's priorities lie," she said rolling her eyes.

"Aye," Gibbs said proudly, "Since I'm down here I guess I can give ye a hand," he said. Amelia gave him the pot and Gibb's went into the room, "What am I fillin' this up for lass," he asked.

"Uhh… sticky tack," she said uncertainly watching as Gibbs messed with one of the barrels.

"Ye mean hardtack?" Gibbs asked with a grunt as the lid popped off.

"Yea! That stuff," Amelia confirmed.

Gibbs dipped the pot into the barrel and scooped it out, "It's bread," he said, correctly

assuming she didn't know what it was, "It's made ta be rock hard so it doesn't go bad and 'as to be soaked in order to be eaten."

Gibbs gave the pot back to Amelia who looked slightly nauseated as she recalled eating that stuff, "Thanks," she said.

"Don't worry lass, ye'll be getting' used to things soon enough," he reassured, "Now I've got ta be getting back on deck. If ye be needin anything don't hesitate ta ask," he said kindly before walking back down the hall and out of site.

"Thank," she called out again, "Always knew he was a big teddybear," she added to herself with a smile, heading back to the kitchens effervescently. When she walked back in the room Charles had the pot sitting atop a counter and was filling up bowls from it. Amelia set the pot on a metal thing above the fire. She crossed over to a cupboard and took out a loaf of bread that felt like the fake bread she used to have when she was little for her play kitchen set, except it was heavier and could probably break her toe if she dropped it.

She was about to just drop it into the pot when Charles grabbed her arm, "Ye have ta break it up first," he said pretentiously.

Amelia wrenched her hand away from his, she looked at the bread then to Charles incredulously, "I don't think that's going to happen. This thing is rock solid," she said seriously, almost challenging him.

They glared at each other for a moment before Charles grabbed the bread from her and turned back to the counter, "Hornswaggling crimp," he grumbled.

Amelia felt anger rise in her. She had no idea what he had just said but she was pretty sure that it wasn't very nice. Going from this negative energy to positive with Gibbs and back got on her nerves to a breaking point, "Listen buddy, if me beating you is really that big a deal I could just go back upstairs, get the money and give it back to you. Other than that all I can say is that you're just going to have to get over it and stop acting like a child," she scolded shaking a finger at his back.

Charles turned slowly, visibly shaking with anger, 'uh oh,' she thought nervously, 'there I go again, talking without thinking. Except I think this time it might have gotten me killed for real.'

"What did you call me," he growled taking a step toward her. Amelia put her hands up to shield herself, expecting him to hit her like he had tried yesterday. Instead he shoved past her out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He had knocked her into the counter which made the pot sitting on it fall off spilling over the floor and causing her to jump as the boiling soup he had been making flowed over her tennis shoes and soaked the bottom of her dress, "It's called Prozac, ass," she yelled after him.

Amelia turned back towards the mess over the floor, "And now I guess I have to clean all this crap up," she said looking around for a mop. She saw it across the room and started tiptoeing over the floor to get it when the door burst open. Surprised, Amelia spun around on her toes causing her to slip in the grey goo and hit her head on the counter as she fell.

The concerned cry of, "Ms. Morgan," was the last thing she remembered hearing before everything faded to black.

I should have the next chapter up by Monday. If not yell at me ok? Hey, let me know how you feel so far... it helps me write quicker, and thanks to those who have! ; )


	6. A Life Saved

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. But if you do can I borrow it for a weekend or something, I promise I'll give it back.

Ch. 6 – A life Saved

Amelia groaned as she woke up to a rough hand smacking the side of her face lightly. There was a piercing pain in the back of her head. She squeezed her eyes tight trying to stop the throbbing sensation, "Medic," she called out groggily, "My life for an Advil!"

The tapping stopped, "Ahh... ye see Davin ol' boy, she's alive. No need ta fret now," A familiar raspy voice said smoothly from above her.

Amelia snapped one of her eyes open. The other was still squeezed shut and she looked up to see Jack hovering above her from the side of the bed. Davin was standing behind Jack, looking distressed. Jack gave a weak grin, "Ye had us worried there for a minute love," he said softly with a small relieved smile.

Amelia closed her eye again as a wave of pain rushed through her head, "Worry about your own fortunes gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers," she accidentally quoted aloud. She opened her eyes again unaware of what she had just done to see Jack giving her that where-did-you-get-that look that she remembered from the movie, "My goodness Johnny, if you were any hotter you'd melt," she added in a disoriented haze reaching up and grabbing his nose between her pointer and middle finger.

"She's gone mad," Davin said in a panic.

"She'll be fine," Jack reassured pulling his head away and rubbing his nose, "Helluva grip," he muttered before, "I'm gonna need ye ta go get some warm water, a towel, and drinking water," he ordered with concerned authority still looking at Amelia like she was a ghost.

After Davin had left, Amelia closed her eyes again, ready to go back to sleep if only to be rid of the pain for a while, "Oh no, not yet love, we need ta keep ye awake a little longer," he said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her gently.

"Make the bad man stahhhhhp," she whined dramatically trying to slap his arms away.

"Alright lass, Jack'll give ye somethin' for the pain, then we can discuss that lil' comment from earlier savvy," Jack said soothingly. He bent over to the cupboard and took out a bottle of rum. He delicately scooted Amelia over in the bed so he could sit with her; he had one arm wrapped around her body, her head resting on his shoulder. Jack skillfully uncorked the bottle with one hand and took a long swig of the drink, he then grabbed her chin with the hand that was wrapped around her and shook her head a little to wake her back up again and with the other hand he put the bottle to her mouth. Amelia shook her head in a weak protest after she had inhaled the scent.

"C'mon Amelia, it's for yer own good. Drink up," Jack advised grabbing her chin tighter so she couldn't pull away and pressing the bottle against her lips.

Once the warm liquid had filled her mouth Amelia's eyes popped open in surprise, she jerked her head to the side and spat it out, right in Jack's face, "Ahhh! It burns," she exclaimed regaining consciousness coughing in disgust, "What are you trying to poison me or something," she yelled squirming away from him. She got caught in the blanket and hit the back of her head up against the headboard of the bed, "Gahhh...," she cried out clutching the back of her head and leaning forward, her face nestled in her crouched knees.

Jack wiped his face off with his sleeve and gave her a pained sympathetic expression. He held the bottle out to her, "It's jus' rum love, trust me, if ye drink some ye'll be feelin' a lot better in no time."

Amelia lifted her head slowly and stretched her legs out in front of her. The pain had increased and she could hardly think strait, but she had a feeling that Jack probably wasn't trying to kill her, "You sure," she asked skeptically reaching for the bottle with a shaky hand.

"Guaranteed," he assured with a proud air, "Nothin's a better cure all than rum."

Amelia took the bottle with one hand still on her head, "Whatever takes the pain away I guess," she said with a shrug, "How long was I out."

"A few hours or so," He answered absently waiting expectantly for her to take a drink.

"Doesn't feel like it," she replied. When she brought the rum up to her face the scent made her feel sick, "Oh god, it smells like something crawled up in there and died," she said disgusted.

Jack went to grab the bottle back possessively, "Well if yer gonna be ungrateful about it then maybe ye SHOULDN'T be drinkin' it. Ye seem ta be doin' better now anyway so I'll be takin' me rum BACK," he said crawling over to her.

"No," Amelia protested switching the bottle to the other hand and holding it up over the edge of the bed, "I said it smelled bad, I didn't say I wouldn't drink some. I mean as long as it gets rid of this monster headache I'll take it."

"No lass, I've changed me mind," he said resolutely, reaching over her for the bottle, "If yer not going to appreciate its magnificence then ye can't have it."

"Oh that's real mature," she scoffed clutching the bottle to her chest just as he reached to take it out of her hand causing him to swing his arms out comically and lose his balance, falling across her legs.

Not wasting any time, Amelia quickly plugged her nose, tipped her head back, and was just about to take a drink when Jack scrambled back up and took hold of the bottle, "No," Amelia said keeping a firm grip with both hands. She tried to take it back from him by raising it over their heads but it just left them sitting, facing each other with a bottle raised above them. They sat there for a moment challenging each other with their eyes, dark chocolate against emerald green, each waiting for the other to let go. Jack was sitting on Amelia's legs so she couldn't raise herself to get the bottle out of his reach, but all Jack had to do was sit up a little and she wouldn't have been able to hold it any longer. He glanced up at the bottle then back to how he was sitting and grinned knowing he had won. He sat up wrenching her hands off the bottle, but Amelia made a final lunge, which twisted her body to the side and grabbed the bottle before falling horizontally across the bed. Unfortunately Jack hadn't anticipated her making that move and, still having a firm grip on the rum, was taken down with her. Amelia winced as her head hit the mattress.

"Careful love," Jack murmured, his warm breathes spreading across her face. She opened her eyes and saw Jack's face inches away staring down at her with a roguish grin on his face, "Well since ye put up such an impressive fight I might just let ye have it," he insinuated with a lusty grin.

"Good," Amelia said numbly, her head swimming from a mix of pain and anxiousness as she became aware of how he was positioned atop her. His legs were on either side of hers and one of his arms was balancing him beside her. His other arm was stretched out above him, holding on to the wrist of the hand that Amelia was holding the rum with, which was over the edge of the bed. His face was nearly level with hers and only inches away, "If ye still be wantin' it that is," he added unwrapping his hand around her wrist and slowly trailing a finger down her arm. Amelia's eyes widened in surprise and she accidentally let go of the bottle. She turned and looked out over the bed as she heard it crash to the floor.

Jack took her shoulder and pressed her back on the mattress, "Bu...But the rum," she stammered trying not to look into his eyes.

"Don't worry about it love," he said huskily, lowering his face so his lips were within centimeters of hers.

Amelia laid in a paralyzed shock, 'What the hell is happening,' she thought in a panic, 'Did I miss something? Did he just say don't worry about the rum? Is he on crack?! Why is he so close? Is he going to kiss me? Eep! Oh my god, my head and my heart are pounding so fast it feels like I'm about to explode. If he doesn't get off of me right now something's going to give out and I'll die.'

She somehow willed herself to try and wiggle out from under him but when she felt his hand running up her side she was suddenly still again, "Amelia," Jack asked in that same deep husk.

"Ye...yeah," she breathed, 'This is it,' she thought taking in a tense breath, 'He's going to kiss me and my heart's going to give out and I'll die... not that I'm really complaining. No wait… I am complaining, right?"

Jack looked down as his roaming hand caught hers and he started exploring her fingers, "Earlier, when you were a bit out of it, you said something that caught my interest."

"I did," she asked quietly her eyes transfixed on the side of his face that was still staring at his hand that was now massaging her hand, which was lying flat on the mattress.

Jack turned his head slightly and gave a very small nod, his nose just barely brushing up against hers, 'Aye lass. Do ye happen ta remember what ye said," he asked his eyes now searching hers.

Amelia replied with a slight shake of her head her heart now caught in her throat,

"No...What did I say," she asked barely audible.

Jack lowered his head so that his lips were right next to her ear, his bandana and locks of his hair were resting on her face, and the whiskers of his mustache were tickling her ear lobe. Amelia breathed in his scent, reveling in the cool feeling of the beads pressed against her cheek. Part of her mind was uselessly trying to tell her to push him away before she grabbed his hair and brought his face to hers, doing something she may regret, another part of her was starting to understand why Katie was so obsessed.

Her hand had already been making steady progress up the cloth of his white sleeve when Jack finally spoke, softly repeating the quote.

Amelia jerked her head away and pulled her hand off his arm so that she was looking strait into his intense kohl rimmed eyes, "I...I... sai... said that," she asked in horrified shock, all the romantic thoughts that were filling her head moments ago disappeared, 'Did I really say that,' she thought mortified, 'I don't remember doing or saying anything between falling and being woken up by Jack trying to give me rum. What else could I have said?'

"Aye," Jack had suspicious tone in his voice, "And it's strange that ye said those exact words, as I had uttered them meself not much more'n a month ago."

"Well image that," she said in amazement trying to keep her voice steady and hoping she wouldn't pass out from fear, 'Oh no! He knows something's going on. What if he thinks I have something to do with Barbossa? Or maybe he thinks I'm a witch. Didn't they burn witches at the stake around this time? She started thinking of Monty Python and how they gauged weather a person was a witch or not, "I swear I don't weigh as much as a duck," she cried, practically pleading, images of an angry mob trying to burn her flashing through her brain.

Jack had been about to say something else until Amelia gave her bizarre exclamation. He did a double take and quirked an inquisitive eyebrow, "Don't ye be trying to change the subject," he ordered weakly a hint of confusion in his voice, "I don't believe that what you said was just some odd coincidence love. So for both our sakes I think it would be best if ye explained yerself."

"Jack I... don't know... what to tell you," she said slowly, she honestly didn't know what to say or do. For a split second she considered just telling him the truth but was worried about his reaction. If he didn't believe her he'd think she was insane and get rid of her, and if in some odd miracle he did believe her where would they go from there? What kind of effect would that have on him? No she couldn't tell him. But she knew that he knew that she knew something. She just didn't know what he thought she knew, or where she may have gotten her information and that scared her. And for god sakes how was she supposed to concentrate and give a strait answer with Jack lying on top of her!

'Well that's it then,' she thought discouraged, 'There's no way I can get myself out of this. I might as well go home now.'

Jack gave her a charming smile, "C'mon love I know ye know more then ye are lettin' on. So do the right thing and tell Ol' Jack exactly how much ye know about me, savvy?"

Amelia sighed in defeat, "It's been real," she told him to his obvious confusion, "But I feel a change..."

She didn't have a chance to finish the line when Davin came back in carrying a tray holding a bowl of water, a hand towel and a flask. Right when he walked in he turned around and headed right back out upon seeing the position Amelia and Jack were in, "Sorry 'bout that, didn't mean to interrupt," he apologized in embarrassment walking back out of the door.

Amelia took the opportunity to shove Jack off from on top of her and roll away from him, "Saved by the bell," she mumbled relieved, "Davin! Hold on, you didn't interrupt anything. Jack was just trying to revive me..."

"As it were," Jack interrupted with a quick side smile.

Davin turned around and gave Jack and Amelia a searching look, a small knowing smile on the corner of his lips.

"You actually have perfect timing," she said triumphantly sitting up. She had a pretty good feeling that with Davin present Jack wouldn't be trying to get information out of her just yet, which meant she wouldn't have to give up and leave yet either.

"Yes perfect timing," Jack mocked in a high-pitched tone proving Amelia's suspicions. For now she was safe from having to explain herself and even had time (and space) to think of some kind of answer.

Davin just stood in the room holding the tray, looking from Jack to Amelia over and over again as if he was trying to figure something out.

"So what's that," she asked Davin casually as if he were her best friend, because right now she really felt like he was. If she thought she could be up to it, she probably would have jumped up and kissed him at that moment.

Seeming to pop out of a daze Davin came to attention, "These are the things Captain Sparrow asked me to get for you," he said heading toward the side of the bed. He stopped on the way and looked at the broken glass on the floor, "Should I clean this before I go Captain," he asked side stepping the mess and setting the tray on top of the cupboard. Jack made a small grunt of approval then stood up off the bed and headed toward the table where his hat and coat were lying.

With Jack off the bed Amelia set herself up in a more comfortable position, sitting up against the headboard and crossing one of her stretched legs over the other. Then, for the first time since she had really woken up she noticed how breezy her legs seemed to be. She looked down to notice that she wasn't wearing the dress Madeleine had given her but a long shirt that came down to her knees, "Where's my dress," she shrieked, wide-eyed and confused, throwing the blanket over her. That relaxation she was begging to feel evaporated.

Jack looked over his shoulder with a small grin, "Well aren't we observant," he teased.

Amelia's jaw dropped in shock, "You?"

"Well, I couldn't have tha' dress tha' was covered with soup mess up me blankets could I," he said turning toward her, obviously entertained by her reaction.

"You... you...," she stuttered in bewildered anger.

"Calm down lass, I wasn't the one tha' had the pleasure of undressin' ye," Jack interrupted playfully, placing the fingertips of both his hands to his chest then tossing them her way, "Davin there was the one tha' took that liberty."

Davin's head shot up from the side of the bed where he had been cleaning up the broken glass, "You," Amelia asked in disbelief.

"I was just following orders," he explained guiltily, "But don't worry 'bout yer things I'll get them back soon enough and Anamaria should be comin' by later ta give ye some o' 'er clothes as a substitute," he added hoping it would make her feel better.

She was mortified. Not only had she managed to prove that she was the biggest klutz, but while she was out Davin had changed her out of her clothes without her knowing it, the only thought that could slightly comfort her about this was, 'Well a least it wasn't Jack.' Amelia thought about Anamaria's warning and how she probably wouldn't appreciate having to give Amelia her clothes. She threw her hands up exasperated, "Oh, for the love of holy Cheese-Its, could anything else go wrong today," she whined. At that exact moment, just to prove that something else COULD go wrong, Monkey jumped from one of the bed's banisters with a loud screech and landed on Amelia's lap. She yelped in surprise and threw the blankets back off. Monkey crawled out from under the blankets and hissed at her, Amelia glared back, "I'm sorry Jack, but I'm going to have to KILL your monkey," she yelled lunging for it. Unfortunately it was too quick for her and jumped away just before she did a belly flop on the bed. She pounded her fists on the bed on anger, "What next? Is Charles going to burst in and go postal on me now," she asked, meaning for it to be a rhetorical question.

"It's highly unlikely that Charles will be doin' any threatening again," Jack said reassuringly, putting his hat on his head, "As I happen ta be moments away from issuing his punishment. And don't worry, the monkey's annoying at first but eventually ye learn ta like it."

"I highly doubt that" Amelia said defiantly. Then watched curiously as Jack sauntered across the room and out the door. She sat back on the heels of her feet, thinking about what Jack had just said, "Davin? What did Jack mean by Charles won't be threatening anyone again?"

"Jack's ordering his punishment," Davin repeated, glad for the change in subject, taking the cloth that he had wrapped the glass in and setting it aside then handing her the flask of water in a peace treaty manner as if trying to get back in her good graces, "For what Charles did ta ye."

Amelia grabbed the flask rudely, still a bit upset about the monkey and humiliated about the clothes, "What's going to happen to him," she asked with a cringe after taking a drink of the lukewarm, bland water. She glanced around to see if the monkey was nearby so she could throw the flask at it. THAT would have made her feel better.

"I believe I 'eard Jack say something about Keelhaulin' 'im," Davin said nonchalantly dipping the towel from the tray into the bowl of water.

"Oh," Amelia said situating herself in a better position so Davin could place the warm

towel on the back of her head. She didn't know what Keelhauling was, but figured if Davin was so indifferent about it than it couldn't be too bad, "Well I guess he disserves a swift kick in the rear for acting like such a jerk."

Davin gave her a sympathetic smile, "Keelhaulin' is a bit worse than a boot in the arse, miss," he said holding the towel against her head.

There was an awkward silence where Amelia thought Davin would explain. When he didn't she sighed thinking it must be a pirate thing to not answer questions unless asked directly, 'probably for dramatic effect,' she thought, "Alrighty then. What IS a keelhaul," she asked in a low mystical and dramatic voice.

"Oh no, a lady such as yerself shouldn't be hearin' about such horrible things," he said seriously.

Amelia rolled her eyes, "Listen bucko, if I can sit through a Tarantino marathon and stay fairly unaffected I think I can take whatever it is you have to tell me, so spill," she ordered.

"If ye insist," he said hesitantly, "But be clear that I'm not tellin' ye this of me own free will," Davin continued followed by another roll of the eyes from Amelia, "To keelhaul is... well it's a terrible punishment for pirates when they go against the code... And since Charles did what he did it seemed fitting... although it is a terrible thing..."

"AH! The suspense is killing me! Out with it man," she blurted impatiently.

Davin gave Amelia a surprised and almost intimidated look, "Well if ye must know...it's when a pirate is tied to a rope and thrown over the side of the boat and, pulled from side to side against it, in a nut shell. Most men don't make it," he said quickly, almost regrettably.

Amelia's eyes bulged and for the second time that day her jaw dropped, "Jack's going to do that to him? All because he called me a...a...Hog's sweating cramp," she asked in disbelief.

Davin looked confused, "A hog's sweatin'... wait... do ye mean hornswaggling crimp?"

"That's the one," Amelia said, absently mimicking Jack, "There going to do all THAT to him because he called me a hornswhattchamacallit? Good lord! You pirates are more vicious than a pack of junior high chicks."

"Not exactly," Davin explained, "Charles is going to be keelhauled for breakin' the code... for inflictin' harm upon ye and knockin' ye upside the head. Ye should 'ave seen Jack's face when I took ye into his cabin an' told 'im what happened," he rambled, dipping the towel in the water bowl again and putting it back on her damp and ratted curls, "He probably would have just gone out and shot Charles right then and there if he wasn't so worried that ye'd die on him if he left ye."

'Wow, was he really that worried about me,' Amelia thought flattered. Then realized that he was probably only worried because he thought he needed her to get to the treasure. Then Davin's story registered in her mind. So for the second time that day she went from perfectly happy to a state of shock, "Wait, did you say they were doing that keelhaul thingy to him because he hit me on my head?"

"Aye, miss," Davin concurred.

"Aw crap," Amelia said scrambling out of the bed in a hurry, 'He may be a jerk but I'm not going to let him die for something he didn't do to me. The last thing I want is someone's innocent life on my conscience,' she thought standing.

But between the sway of the ship and the rush of pressure in her head from standing up so quickly she lost her balance. Before she could fall into a clumsy heap on the floor Davin had caught her under her arms and held her up to him, "Miss Morgan wha' do ye think yer doin'," he asked bewildered by her sudden outburst.

"I have to stop Jack," she explained.

Once her head had cleared she wriggled herself out of Davin's strong embrace and dashed out the door and on deck. The cool night air felt like a crisp slap in the face, but she .ignored it as she searched for Jack. She saw a group of people crowded around the port side near the middle of the ship and ran toward them, "Hold up," she yelled waving her arms madly. When she reached the crowd the pirates parted giving her odd, surprised, or lusty glances due to her strange behavior and manner of clothing (or lack there of), but Amelia didn't register any of this as she made her way to the center of the group where Jack was standing next to Charles who was already tied up and ready to be tossed over.

"Amelia, love, what a surprise. I didn't see ye as the type that would enjoy this sort of thing," Jack said holding his arms out and stepping toward her, "I jus' seem ta keep discoverin' new things abou' ye," he added putting an arm around her and roughly pulling her close to his side, "I must say ye are a bit underdressed but we can excuse ye this time. Right mates," he called out jubilantly to the crew. They answered in a roar of laughs and applause, "Alright, on with it," he ordered the two men on either side of Charles with a sweeping gesture of his free hand.

"Wait Jack you can't...," Amelia began.

"Ye treacherous lying' whore," Charles yelled trying to fight off the men who were forcing him over the side, "I swear I'll haunt ye till the day Satan drags ye ta hell ye bitch!"

Amelia turned to give Charles an unamused look, "Oh you are SO going to owe me," she said snidely, then turning back to Jack she added, "Jack...you," he was about to correct her, "Captain...whatever. Although he probably deserves this, I can't let you kill him," Jack looked like he was about to protest again but Amelia continued, "Don't worry I'm not trying to undermine your authority or anything, but you can't do this. He didn't do anything wrong. So you can just let him go and we can forget about this whole thing, ok?"

"I understand lass," Jack said overly sympathetic clutching her tighter, "This may seem a terrible thing to ye, but it's a pirate's way. Y'ed figure being the descendent of the greatest pirate to ever be ye would understand that."

"No, you obviously don't understand. I'm not telling you to let him go because I feel bad for him. I'm telling you to stop because he really didn't do anything."

"But I saw him storm out of the room and found ye layin' on the ground unconscious," Davin interjected from the crowd where he had followed after Amelia.

"Right, well I may have made him a bit upset, but he didn't hit me or anything," she explained breaking free from Jack, talking to the crowd, "It was more like he shoved me and I bumped into something, and...well to make a long, and pathetic story short, I just kind of fell and hit my head. Charles really had nothing to do with it. So now you know the truth, Charles didn't do anything wrong except call me a hopscotchin' thingy mabober and I've now proven that I would be the worlds worst ballet dancer," she finished facing Jack again.

Jack looked down at her, giving her a searching look, "Are ye sure Amelia? This charge against Charles happens ta be very serious, so I'd like ta know that I'm not killin' an innocent man or settin' a guilty one free, savvy," he said gravely.

"I'm positive," she deadpanned.

"'Er story checks out Cap'n," one of the men who were restraining Charles said, "I 'eard this'n hollerin' a similar story down in the bilge."

"That's right ye cowardly swabs, I've been sayin' it all along," Charles declared struggling to free himself from the men's grasp.

"So does this mean ye aren't ta be torturin' 'im Cap'n," A disappointed voice in the crowd called out.

Jack looked out at his men, then to Amelia's anxious face, then back at Charles. He nodded slowly, "Well of course not," he said pleasantly, "No sense in killin' one of me crew for no reason, it's barbaric. Untie him," he ordered.

Amelia let out a sigh of relief as the men let go and began to untie Charles. Jack sauntered over to him and clapped him on the back, "Sorry 'bout tha' mate, awful mistake," he apologized lightly.

"Not a problem Cap'n," Charles accepted with a nod of his head, "It won't be you I'll be holdin' a grudge against for this," he added glaring at Amelia.

"Me," Amelia asked in disbelief, "I just saved your sorry little life. You should be on the ground kissing my feet."

"Kissin' yer feet," he growled angrily, taking a dangerous step toward her. He probably would have taken another one if Jack hadn't thrown his hand on Charles' chest to hold him back, "If it weren' for ye I wouldn' be in this mess anyhow!"

"Oh, you are just a miserable old fart," she shouted throwing her fists at her side using all her self-control not to punch him in the face, "You know what," she said in a forced calm looking up at Jack, "I change my mind. I had a temporary lapse of sanity, everything I just said was a lie, and he really DID hit me upside the head. So you should just toss him overboard right now," she suggested with an illustrative sweep of her arms.

"Why ye lil'," Charles began practically lunging for her.

This time Jack stepped in between them, one hand restraining Charles the other resting on

Amelia's upper chest, "Alright Charles, take a deep breath and go get a drink before ye do somethin' stupid," he ordered with calm authority.

He grunted in consent and reluctantly walked away. Amelia watched as he walked past her and toward a group of drinking men on the other side of the ship, "Can you believe that guy," she said turning around and throwing her thumb over her shoulder.

Jack was leaning casually against the ship's railings an amused glint in his eyes, "Although I DO admire your fortitude...as it were. I think it would be wise if ye were to try a little harder to keep yer wits about ye and hold yer tongue more often. It'd probably keep ye out of a lot of trouble," he suggested, swaying forward to emphasis the last part.

"I can't believe you're taking his side," she yelled indignantly shaking with a mix of anger and cold, mostly cold.

"Of course I'm not. Tha was a right good thing ye did lass and I'm proud tha' ye did it," Jack mollified calmly taking a step toward her and resting his hands on the sides of her arms, rubbing them lightly, "I'm just tryin' ta give ye some advice tha' might keep ye alive, as it's provin' ta be a difficult task."

Amelia let out a heavy breath. She knew he was right. Hadn't she been telling herself that she should calm down, lighten up. She really needed to think before she acted. She drooped her shoulders in defeat, "Whatever," she agreed begrudgingly.

Jack curled his hands into fists and started kneading her arms, applying more pressure to warm them, "Good girl," he told her with that trademark grin, "Now, although I wouldn't mind watchin' ye prance around in me shirts the whole trip, I have a feelin' tha ye'd probably be more comfortable in somethin' a bit more fitting. So," he said taking his hands off her (to her quiet disappointment) and looking out above her head, "let's find Anamaria and get ye somethin' more appropriate to wear before ye freeze ta death, or give the men any more ideas then they probably already have."

He took her by the shoulders and spun her around, leading her below deck before she had a chance to protest. They quickly came upon Anamaria's cabin door and Jack knocked briskly.

They listened to Anamaria rustling around making a few irritated grunts before she flung the door open. She looked at Jack, then to Amelia before taking a step back, "Oh no," she said beginning to shut the door again.

Jack put his foot in the way expertly and pushed it back open, "Anamaria that's no way ta treat a guest," he scolded lightheartedly stepping inside and pulling an unwilling Amelia in with him.

"Tha' guest of yours is a deceitful witch tha's tryin' ta turn us all against each other," she accused maliciously, "An' I bet Charles' dead now because of her poison lies. I told ye from the beginin' Jack, I had a bad feelin' abou' this one. I don't trust or like 'er an' I'm not gonna 'ave her be jinxin' me by lettin' 'er borrow me clothes!"

"Now what did I tell ye about this witch nonsense," Jack said, "I can tell ye tha' she's not. I've been with her for over a day an' I've yet ta see any signs of witchcraft from 'er. And as for Charles, he's alive and well. Ye were right about the whole thing being a big misunderstanding, even if yer reasoning was a bit off. Amelia here was the one tha' rescued him from almost certain death, so if ye would be so kind," he said charmingly putting his hands out.

Anamaria scowled at Jack who just smiled back. She turned toward her bed and pulled out a case from underneath and took out some clothes. She thrust them into Jacks arms, "Don't ye be thinkin' I've changed me mind or anything. I just know how ye are, won't leave me alone till ye get what ye want. And you," she said turning to face Amelia who had kept herself in a quiet heap by the door, heeding Jack and her own warnings to keep her trap shut, "Ye just be rememberin' what I told ye last night," she warned, "Now ye got what ye came for so out with ye," she ordered.

Jack handed the clothes to Amelia and led her back out the door. Just as he had left the room he swept around, put his hands together appreciatively and gave a slight bow, "Thanks very much Ana," he said before having the door slammed in his face.

"Ugh...she hates me," Amelia said sadly. SHE didn't have anything against Anamaria, she actually liked her, that whole 'women can be kick-ass pirates too' vibe that she gave off was cool in Amelia's book. So it was upsetting to her that Anamaria seemed to dislike her so much.

"She doesn't hate ye lass," Jack said as they headed back to his cabin, "She's just treatin' ye how she treats every new person she meets, she doesn't trust or understand ye, but she doesn't hate ye. Jus' give it a few weeks an' I bet ye'll be the best'o friends," he finished holding the door to his cabin open for her.

"I doubt it," she scoffed walking in the room.

"Ye see," Jack said as if he had proved some great point, "That's EXACTLY how Anamaria would have reacted. I swear yer just like her. Yep, I bet ye'll be on more friendly terms in no time," he said presumptuously.

As he crossed the room he took off his hat, coat, effects, and boots, throwing them around carelessly. He sat on the edge of his bed, "Well, I'd say that was a perfect end to a rather interesting day," he said lying back on the side of the bed he had been in that morning.

Amelia crossed over to the other side and set the clothes on the nightstand then crawled into the bed her self, "Depending on how you look at things I guess," she said. Just as she was getting comfortable Jack's arm wrapped around her waste and pulled her against him. Amelia tensed from the sudden contact.

"There's just one bit of unfinished business," he whispered hoarsely in her ear, "That matter of what we were discussin' just before young Davin walked in on us.

"You know what, I'm still feeling a bit woozy," She whispered back taking Jack's hand off her and scooting back to her side, "I don't feel like I'd be able to give a clear answer tonight. Maybe you should try again tomorrow," she suggested.

Jack chuckled lightly, "If ye insist," he agreed before turning over, facing away from her. To Amelia's surprise Jack really did drop it and a few moments later she heard his deep snores. Amelia wasn't so lucky as to fall asleep that fast. She spent a majority of the night replaying the events of the day and forming a plausible excuse for her stupid mistake. And when she tried to clear her mind from that all she could think about was the fact that Jack was sleeping very near by. When her mind finally exhausted itself she slowly ebbed into a deep sleep.

A/N: Well there ya go. I apologize if there are any major mistakes, I was kinda very sickly writing it so it may have seemed a bit random and spastic but hopefully enjoyable, so tell me what you think. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!


	7. Excuses, Excuses

Chappy chappy chappy chappy... another one for YOOOOUUUUUU!!!!

Disclaimer: Haven't I said it enough already? I don't own these people that you know... from movies, yo... it's all fun and games

Ch. 7 – Excuses, Excuses

"Wake up lass, ye've wasted half the day already," Jack called crashing into the room.

Amelia woke with a start, sitting up quickly. The speed sent a sharp pain to the back of her head; luckily it was not as bad as the day before, "I have an excuse, my head is broken."

"Aye, true, love," Jack agreed hopping on the bed next to her. he lightly grabbed some of her hair checking her head, "But it's really just a bump, I'm sure you're still able to function. Or at least, I know for a fact that you are still able to talk."

Amelia groaned. She knew what Jack was getting at, she just didn't want to get into this now. Why of all the stupid things that she could have done, had she directly quoted something he had said from the movie.

She tried to ignore Jack by throwing the covers over her head and lying back down.

Jack tugged them off again looking at her seriously, "Now ye knew this was coming lass. I just need ye ta let me know how ye knew I said such a thing. It's not that I think ye aren't who ye claim ye are, but it was very strange for me to hear words I said in a situation you weren't a part of being said back to me by yourself, ya understand?"

Amelia nodded.

"So love, exactly who are you."

Luckily, Amelia had woken up enough to remember the story she created last night, "You really have no reason to get so worked up Captain," she said sweetly, trying to butter him up.

"Well, I sure hope not," he said just as sweetly back, "But you tell me what's going on here and I'll be the judge of how worked up I should be."

"Honestly Jack, it's no big deal. I heard you say those words before. The night before I gave you the proposition to bring me aboard the ship. You told some fantastic tale about cursed treasure and ghosts. Like everyone in the pub that night I was completely transfixed, and lucky for you I was searching for an adventurous and noble pirate such as yourself to help on my own journey. You should be flattered that your story affected me so much that I found myself quoting it while in a stupor," Amelia finished pompously. She tried not to reveal how nervous she was about this story, she had figured that Jack probably told the story every time he got drunk, but she was not completely sure.

Jack nodded, "Aye, I suppose you are right. I do tend to reminisce on occasion."

Satisfied, Jack moved off the bed. Amelia let out a deep breath… but something seemed odd about how he always seemed to accept the stories she was telling him. I mean she wasn't a very good liar, and I'm sure he could see through her, but she thought maybe he just needed some kind of reassurances about her. Even if they were lies, he just needed something to keep him from getting to suspicious and possibly finding out too much; that would just ruin everything.

"So I suppose ye won't be up to working on your next job right away then," he asked.

"My next job?"

"Well, I was gonna have ye start working on swabbing the deck, since the kitchens don't seem the right place for ye. Sorry about that one," Jack apologized grinning at her.

Amelia got a dizzy excited feeling staring into his eyes, 'I really must have hit my head hard,' she said blaming it on her injuries. There was no way that she would admit to herself that maybe she was beginning to enjoy being around Jack, or looking at him at least, "So what do you plan on having me do then," she asked.

"I was thinkin' ye should get dressed, have yerself a meal then maybe I could show ye around the ship. Get ye better acquainted with me Pearl. Since you will be staying on her an' all."

Amelia agreed and was moving herself to get her clothes which were lying on the night stand next to the bed when she noticed that Jack was still watching her.

Amelia looked down at the shirt she had been wearing, and for the first time she really LOOKED at it. It was made of thin cotton and was very much see through.

Amelia quickly covered herself with the blanket and glared up at Jack, "I was walking around in this! You didn't think that maybe I should have had more on?!"

"That thought had crossed my mind," Jack said nodding, "But you were being so righteous, running around saving people's lives that there really wasn't an appropriate time for me to bring it up," he explained smiling sheepishly.

Amelia's face turned bright red in anger, " You could have just thrown your coat over me or something… all those people… they all saw me like this and you didn't do anything to help me," she shrieked.

"Amelia darling, it's really of trifle consequence. It was dark I'm sure nobody saw anything," Jack tried to consol, noticing that she was getting steadily angrier. He bit his lower lip in apprehension and held his hands out in front of him just in case. He knew how crazy woman could get when they were upset… and had a feeling this one could get even worse. Hell hath no fury…

She took a deep breath and turned her head. She was counting to ten silently. She was trying not to lose it just yet, 'My first day of my new resolution to think before I act, and try to be nicer, and I'm doing quit well,' she tried to reassure herself, "I… need you to… leave the room for a bit…," she choked out trying not to lose her cool.

Jack put an objecting finger in the air, "But this be my room lass."

Amelia clutched at the blanket around her, her knuckles turning white. Jack saw this then put his finger down, "But ye be right," he said backing out, "A woman needs her privacy when getting ready for the day. I'll be back in about twenty minutes with some food," with that he swayed out of the room in a rush.

Between the angry, unsafe feeling she was constantly having and the uneasiness of dealing with her strange surroundings it was a wonder even to Amelia why she hadn't just gotten herself out of here. Maybe it was pure morbid curiosity, but she really did think that she NEEDED to do this.

Amelia calmed down. So what if a bunch of dirty old pirates, who would be deprived of women, had seen her almost completely naked? I mean, it's not like she's in any danger. Jack gave his word, and she was beginning to realize that he was good for it, 'With further convincing I may even be able to face some of them without embarrassment,' she thought as she began getting dressed.

As promised Jack came back about twenty minutes later holding a tray of the same foods she had eaten the day before, "Aren't there captain type things you should be doing," she asked grabbing the apple and sitting at the table.

"It's a pretty straight shoot from here to Port Royale, I figure Anamaria and Gibbs can take over the helm for a bit. Besides that, everything seems to be in order, no need to worry about me girl."

Amelia nodded, pretending that she really cared even though she was just asking to try and annoy him. A habit that she found very hard to fight back, then the words he had just said sank in, "We are going where," she shrieked.

Jack was startled and the chair he had been leaning back in fell backwards, Jack flailed, falling with it to the ground.

"What are you mad?! You can not go to Port Royale, isn't Norrington still after you? I mean you aren't safe there?! Why do you want to go to Port Royale… is it me? Did I turn you suicidal or something," Amelia interrogated.

Jack sat up slowly, rubbing his head, "I suppose it wouldn't be too much of a surprise, the way you treat me, but no. It has nothing to do with you. There's actually a wedding I need to attend, and trust me, just so you won't be too worried I'll try to keep my presence quiet," Jack grinned standing up unevenly and exclaiming, "I love weddings!"

Amelia crossed her arms and huffed, "I really don't care weather you get hung or not, I was just making sure you knew what you were getting into was all."

Jack swayed in close to where she was sitting, a finger raised near his face, "I make it a point not to know what I'm getting into next… otherwise where is the excitement," Jack asked pointedly before swaying back and standing upright again, "Now, let's go explore me Pearl!"

Jack took Amelia's hand and dragged her around the boat for a couple of hours, going into great detail about every last plank on the ship. Amelia had a hard time paying attention most the time, all she really needed was a small tour so she knew how to get around, she didn't really care about how the jail gates had been made by a one armed Chinese man. But it did amuse Amelia how enthusiastic Jack would get about the silliest things. It seemed that everyday Amelia spent with Jack she actually grew to like his eccentricities. Unfortunately for her, Amelia has always had a hard time loosening up and could never get used to making new friends. That's why she has had the same ones since about fourth grade. She was just bad with people.

"Alright love, I think that's about all I can show ye," Jack said abruptly turning around, "Something the matter," he asked referring to the annoyed expression on her face. The expression relating to the thoughts that she was having.

"Uhh… no…no. I'm fine. Thanks Jack that was a really great tour, wow you sure do know a lot about this boat. It's probably what makes you such a great captain," she said awkwardly.

Jack's eyes squinted and he leaned down so he could get a nice look at Amelia. She froze nervously, "There something the matter with you girl," he asked reaching out and resting a hand on her head, "You sure you feel alright."

Amelia nodded slowly then getting that he thought she was sick because she was being nice she began to get upset, "I was just complementing you on your knowledge of the Pearl. But obviously you can't seem to handle a compliment. It's sad really, as I'm sure this stupid boat is the only thing you know much about," she said tossing his hand off her face.

She was about to storm away when Jack sidestepped her and put his arm out; blocking her in the small hallway they were standing in, "Ship love, me Pearl is a ship."

"Whatever," Amelia said rolling her eyes and trying to go under his arm; he moved it lower, "oh, this is real mature," she chastised trying to pry his arm away. It wouldn't budge. Amelia started to get nervous, considering the locations they were in: small cramped space with nobody around, and Jack was keeping her trapped there looking amused at her obvious fright, "What do you think you are trying to do jackass! Let me go," she yelled pounding on his arm in desperation.

Jack backed up chuckling, "Sorry lass, I was just having a bit o fun. You know most girls would jump at the chance to have ol' Jack, especially on his beloved ship."

"Oh really," she challenged. Then she shoved him aside and stormed past, "Well I'm not most girls you immature jerk," she called behind her not looking back, giving him the finger.

Amelia found her way safely back to the cabins, grateful not to have run into any of the crew or have Jack trailing behind her. She slammed the door behind her and threw herself on the bed, "Now I know why there is no point in being nice. The second you show weakness and you're chopped liver. No respect. That's the last time I try to be nice to him. It's not like he deserves it anyway. I have no idea what he thought he was trying to do. Like I would go for some lame-o macho move like that. 'Oh look at me I'm a big strong pirate with beautiful eyes, a great smile, and a gorgeous body, don't you just want to jump me right here in this private hallway?' Blech, what a jerk. I mean… he could have at least been more subtle… or done something more romantic. Not that I would have… no, definitely not.'

Amelia took a nap to clear her mind. She didn't need to feel unsafe as she was sure Jack wasn't going to try to mess with her again. That and she made sure to keep Jack's letter opener that she had found in a desk drawer nearby in case he might try anything.

When she woke back up it was night and Davin was setting a tray down near the table. Thankfully the bump on Amelia's head was healing and she only had a dull ache to deal with, unless she knocked it. There were some loud bangs that sounded like gunshots going off on deck. Impulsively, Amelia reached for the letter opener and clutched the blanket to her, "What's going on out there," she screeched, sure that the Pearl was having a duel against another ship.

"Don' worry lass; it's just some of the crew. They get rowdy when they drink too much," Davin reassured.

Amelia calmed down a little, "I suppose a couple drunken pirates are nothing to be alarmed about."

Davin shrugged, "A couple, no. the whole crew…"

"They're all drunk!? What's the occasion?"

"Do they need one," he asked confused, "Besides, I'm not drunk. And neither is Cotton."

Amelia got up and moved to the table to eat, "Ya know, I suppose this isn't quite so bad. All I've really done since I got here is eat and sleep. I mean that's all I would be doing at home anyway."

Davin was about to sit down with her when Jack burst into the room obnoxiously, "Amelia," he exclaimed with a slur, "Thank GOD you are awake! The party has just begun, would you like to join," he asked making a grand swooping gesture and holding his hand out for her to take.

"No," Amelia said without looking behind her.

Jack's footing gave out a little and he stumbled around a bit, "Listen love, if this is about earlier I wouldn't be too upset. I was just testing things out really. Ol' Jack would never try anything with you that you didn't want I guaranteed it. I was just… making sure you still didn't want it."

Amelia snorted into her slop, "Like I would," she said trying to convince herself as much as them.

Davin nudged her, "You know we're not as bad as ya think. C'mon, what are ye afraid of? Having a bit ah fun? Jack gave you his word that ya'd be safe so I wouldn't worry about it."

Amelia looked at Jack skeptically as he stumbled around, "He doesn't look like he's in much of a condition to be protecting anybody."

"Well, I haven't been drinkin' and I give ye MY word that I'll keep ye out of harms way," Davin promised.

Amelia nodded slowly, "I suppose watching a bunch of drunken pirates making asses of themselves would be entertaining to watch."

"Aye," Jack said, "We do put on a mighty fine show," he hurriedly walked over to Amelia and grabbed her wrist. Dragging her out with him.

"Don't' worry Miss Morgan," Davin called behind her, "I'm right here."

When she stepped out onto the deck, it was instant pandemonium. Crew members nearby started cheering obnoxiously as Amelia and Jack made their way to the center of the party.

Amelia spent the first couple of hours at the pirate party watching all the men get belligerently drunk and make fools of themselves. Needless to say, it was fairly amusing. She also spent much of her time watching the way Davin interacted with the rest of the crew. Davin had reminded her of something since the moment she met him (and not just Brad Pitt), and she wanted to figure out what it was about him that seemed so peculiar.

Her fascinations were interrupted after a while when a very, very intoxicated Jack grabbed her shoulders from behind, out of nowhere, "Love, a have just one question," he slurred bending over unsteadily to talk in her ear from behind, "When are ye actually goin' to be joining the festivities, like ye agreed to?"

Amelia was confused, "I'm enjoying…"

"Ye haven't moved an inch since ye sat down here love… and you're staring at everyone, it's beginning to become a bit worrisome to the crew."

"Oh… I guess I just don't do so well in situations like these," She confessed.

"Well love, I know just the thing to cure that," he reassured her, clapping his hand on her shoulders and moving to stand in front of her.

Amelia put her hands up in protest, "I know what you're going to do," she said looking at the rum in his hands.

"Love, have ever really tried it," he said crouching in front of her, " This little bottle here will clear up all those little thoughts you've been driving yourself mad about for the past couple of days. Don't think I haven't noticed. I'm not trying to get you to do something you don't want, all I'm gonna tell you is this little bottle will help you find the truth," he said his big glossy brown eyes glistening.

Now Amelia wasn't a dumb girl. She'd been to parties and seen the way those kids acted after drinking, not to mention the grown men around her right now, it isn't glamorous or attractive. But the way Jack talked about his rum… Amelia almost felt like he was reciting poetry. Hadn't she told herself that she was going to loosen up… this wasn't her world, she didn't quit get what was really happening, and she could leave anytime she wanted, so why was she trying to rationalize and control every situation around her it was only doing what Jack had said, driving her crazy.

Amelia sighed, "What the hell…," she grabbed the bottle, closed her eyes and drank as much as fast as she could.

"Whoa love," Jack said pulling the bottle away. Amelia started coughing violently, she grabbed her stomach trying to stop the burn, "You never stop surprising me," he said amazed shaking his head and grinning at her.

"That was just as horrible as it smelled," Amelia said laughing.

"Well I'm sure if you wait a little while you'll start to feel a bit differently," Jack joked taking another swig and standing up.

"How long do you think," she asked.

"Well the more you drink the sooner it happens I suppose," he shrugged having a bit more for himself. Amelia just sat there waiting for a few moments. All that she felt happen was the burning in her stomach went away and a weird feeling started filling her head. So Amelia decided to stand up and try it again, she swiped the bottle back out of his hand and took another couple of gulps. After taking the bottle from her lips she made a sour expression and shivered, "No, I think you might be lying about this one, it still tastes like shit."

Jack laughed and patted her on the shoulder causing her to stagger a bit. He grabbed her arm to steady her, "Easy love," Jack said looking at his bottle, "Well, makes sense, for a beginner you certainly went full speed."

Amelia laughed and saluted, "Aye, Aye Captain," she exclaimed taking yet another impressive gulp or two.

"Alright, alright," Jack protested amused, "Leave some for the rest of us will ye." He said shaking his head.

Amelia nodded and sat back down, "Sorry Jack, I guess I figured if I was going to do this I should make it quick or something… like you know do it all at once… and… umm…oh, now I understand" she paused and looked Jack in the eyes. Then she put her hand on her head, "This feels funny," she said starting to giggle.

Jack sat down next to her, "Ahh it's been so long since I've been with a lady who wasn't much of a drinker.

Amelia scoffed indignantly ready to make some snappy comment but nothing came to her and all she ended up saying was, "How did I get here?"

Jack nodded, "Ah, a philosophical drunk too," he said handing the bottle back to her.

"No, no," she said waving her hand and taking the bottle, "I mean here… on this boat, with you people… and…. Oh my god! I've got it," she exclaimed going from confused to extremely excited and jumping up. Amelia took one last swig from Jack's bottle and ran off across the deck to where Davin was sitting.

"Come with me," she ordered, practically lifting and dragging him by his arm. She pulled him all the way to Jack's cabin.

"Davin, darling, sit with me," she said jumping on the bed and patting the spot next to her.

Davin shook his head and chuckled, "I see he got to you," he said sitting.

"That tricky bastard," she tsked wagging her finger, "But that's not the point! The point is Davin, I have a question for you," she said leaning into him.

Davin looked down at her, "And what would this question be?"

"You're so clean, and pretty, this doesn't seem the kind of place a man like you would want to be," she started, "And I thought to myself, there's something familiar about the general behavior you have as well," She leaned back upright again, "Now I don't mean to sound creepy or anything but I may have been watching you tonight," she admitted.

Davin's looked at her in shock, "uh…"

"Because there was something about you that I knew I knew but I couldn't figure out, you now what I mean," she asked.

"Not really," he said with a nervous laugh.

"But suddenly and without reason I just figured it out," she exclaimed proud of herself.

"Well good for you," Davin said.

"Yeah, good for me," she mumbled to herself.

Davin just looked at her for a few moments before deciding correctly that she probably forgot what she was talking about, "So… what was this great discovery?"

"Oh," she exclaimed, "Right, Davin you're so clean, and respectful, and kind of feminine… I mean you don't look feminine at all but, you know. And when you talk to the other men there's this… well basically Davin I know you're gay," she said proud of herself.

Davin just looked at her, "No, I still don't quite get it, I'm what?"

"Gay," she said, "You know, you like men… and not in that, 'let's go watch a game and cook some steak' kind of way, c'mon man, don't think I didn't notice."

Davin's face paled a little, "I… you…. Well… uhhh."

"It's perfectly alright," Amelia said noticing his obviously flustered look, "I don't mind and I won't say anything. Actually it makes me feel a little better, I mean now I'm not so weirded out by the fact that you undressed me."

Davin just nodded dumbstruck as Amelia jumped off the bed and left the cabin, "Where are you going," he asked.

Amelia shrugged, "I'm having a hard time staying in one place. Sorry we can't stay and chat longer… maybe tomorrow."

Amelia walked out of the cabin and back to where Jack and the rest of the crew were enjoying a night of drunkenness. She spent the next couple of hours dancing around with half the crew members between more sips of rum until finally Jack got a hold of her.

He took her hand and grabbed her by the waist swinging her around as somebody in the crowd played the tune of A Pirate's Life for me, "You know love, I can't help but feel like you've been avoiding me tonight. It's not very polite to take a man's beloved rum and run off."

Amelia gave him an apologetic look, "Sorry Captain, I swear I wasn't doing it on purpose," she slurred trying to sound sweet.

Jack spun her around again, but this time Amelia tripped over her feet and fell into him, "Ye think maybe it's time to call it a night now," he asked quietly, his warm breathe spreading across the top of her head.

Amelia just nodded into his chest. Jack stopped dancing with her, "Well boys it looks like we're done here," he exclaimed dragging Amelia off. The crew members who hadn't passed out already gave a few suggestive cheers and sniggers.

"Dirty pirates," Amelia exclaimed trying to turn around and stumbling. Jack picked her back up and led her to the cabin.

Once they were back in the room Jack grabbed Amelia around the waist and started trying to untuck her shirt. Amelia's eyes widened in surprise, "What the HELL do you think you are doing," she screeched pulling away and falling on the floor.

Jack held out his hand and grinned broadly, "Well, I figured by the state of ye, I'd help ye get ready for bed," he explained innocently lifting her up.

Amelia stumbled a bit and fell into his chest, "I can handle it," she mumbled into his chest.

Jack lifted her chin up and stared down into her eyes with an amused smile as she stared back she noticed that his face would sway in and out of focus even though she knew he wasn't moving, "Didn't quite catch that."

Amelia looked down again to find that Jack had his hands around her waist and was trying to untuck her shirt again, "You know," she said falling back into his chest, "I've never lived a very exciting life… I think that's why I'm still here. I mean I could be home being normal and boring, but I'm still here. And even though I think you might be the most infuriating person I know, and I feel constantly out of place… I really feel like I'm supposed to do this."

"Well, I'm glad I could be of service in making your life more exciting," he said suggestively, leading her toward the bed.

"Seriously Jack, from now on I'm ready for anything," Amelia said sitting on the edge of the bed and grabbing his arms tightly.

"Anything," Jack asked arching an eyebrow and smiling.

Amelia nodded drunkenly.

Suddenly, Jacks face was on hers and she felt his soft lips pressed into hers. She was so overtaken with surprise that she just barely acted in time as his lips were about to part her own.

She shoved him off of herself and before thinking about it smacked his across the face, "You… you…" she stammered, "What makes you think…How could you…WHY did you just DO that?"

Jack swayed a little and looked down at her thoughtfully, "I thought you said you were ready for anything now?"

Amelia stared at him blankly, shook her head, and curled up in bed, "I didn't mean THAT," she mumbled.

She heard Jack sigh and go around to the other side of the bed. She figured he would try to argue with her like he usually did but he just lied down without a word. Once Amelia's heart stopped pounding so hard and she knew Jack was not going to attempt anything else she began to fall asleep. But not before she heard Jack mumble something to himself in his sleep, "Don't worry lass I'll figure it out soon enough."

This is an odd chapter for me since the first half I started a couple years ago and then I had to rewrite and make up stuff the other half... I had no idea where I had been going with it originally. I hope everything I did worked out. Eh... let me know how you're feelin' peeps... what!?!


	8. Good Morning Port Royale

An Explanation: So… I was thought I was going to be clever and be able to fit this story in between the first two movies and make everything flow real nice like. I had even written the following couple of chapters confidently believing my knowledge of the second movie was correct and it was going to work perfectly. But alas, after I had reread them I decided to watch the first half hour and I realized that there was no way my idea could work (apparently Jack was in a prison when Will and Elizabeth's wedding was to take place… hmm… I know, not remembering that makes me a bad, bad Pirates fan girl). I apologize for that and ask that you just forget about all that nasty business with Jack in the prison and we all pretend he was off with Amelia for a bit before Will found him on that island (don't worry this will all make sense shortly if it doesn't already). So sorry, but I was so put off by the fact that my 'genius' idea didn't work that I didn't have the motivation to think of something else or rewrite the last next two chapters. I thought maybe a longwinded explanation of how dumb I am would suffice. Sigh… I hope some of you will stick with me though.

Ch. 8 Good Morning Port Royale

Amelia was running through her house desperately trying to find her best friend. She opened every door but behind them were just different characters from Pirates of the Caribbean. The last door she opened was the one to her room and inside it the old man was holding her friend hostage, "Stop wasting time or you'll never see them again," he growled moving to cut her throat. Amelia screamed and jumped into them to try and save her best friend. As she pulled away, the old man and her friend had disappeared and instead Jack was standing there holding a bottle of rum and a compass, "'S not that bad is it love," he slurred holding out the compass. Amelia reached out for it and thanked Jack. Instead of directions in the compass it was pictures of her family and friends. Amelia stared at it for a moment but the pictures started spinning so fast that they blurred together and she couldn't recognize any of them. Jack leaned over her shoulder, "I don't know there names," Amelia said quietly. Jack handed her the rum bottle, "Why do you need to anymore?"

Amelia woke up with a weird sick feeling in her head. She felt like she had had a really weird dream but couldn't remember any of it. All she knew was thinking about it made her mad at Jack.

Amelia spent most of the morning lying in bed with a head ache watching Monkey fly around and annoy her. It seemed odd to her that nobody had come in to check on her or giver her food, especially Davin. But as she was being left to herself and didn't get forced to get up or do any kind of work she didn't complain. Finally, about midday when she decided she could stand watching Monkey no more and was hungry she got dressed and out of bed. Right as she was about to walk out of the cabin Anamaria burst in angrily.

"Where do ya think you're goin'?"

"Why are YOU here," they asked at the same time.

Anamaria puffed herself up, "Captains orders, not tha' I need ta be explainin' meself to you but Sparrow wants me ta bring ya down to the bilge for some business… an' you'll come without trouble," she ordered eyeing her suspiciously.

Amelia shrugged. She thought it was odd that Anamaria was the one that got sent to her, but at least she wasn't sitting in Jack's room with a monkey, waiting for something to happen anymore.

Amelia followed quietly behind Anamaria. Being nosey and getting into arguments with Jack was one thing, but she knew it would be in her best interest not to mess with Anamaria.

When Anamaria and Amelia arrived in the big dinning area of the ship she saw that near everyone was there paying rapt attention to Jack who was walking around the table talking importantly and waving his hands around.

Anamaria cleared her throat loudly and cocked her head toward Amelia, "She's hear Captain," she said before taking a seat.

Everyone was quiet and stared at her. Amelia's face began to flush red, she didn't know what was happening and she stared around the table wildly, noticing that the only people not looking at her were Davin and Anamaria, "Did I do something wrong?"

There was an awkward silence until most of the crew began to laugh.

Jack came around and put his arm around her, "Course not love, we were just going over the plan for when we get to Port Royale. Figured I'd get ya down here to fill ye in, seeing as we'll be there shortly," he said smiling.

Amelia looked around, "How shortly… Captain," she asked looking around again.

Jack smiled, "Well technically we're as close to the actual island as I feel it's safe to get. So close in fact that I myself am about to leave the ship. But I thought before I do I should ask you one question," he said animatedly.

Amelia stared at him, "Which is…"

Jack smiled satisfied, "I was wondering, Amelia my dear if you would be ever so kind as to accompany me to the festivities. Nobody likes to go to a wedding alone you see," he said leaning in and whispering the last part conspiratorially.

"You want me… and we're leaving right now," she stammered.

"So that's a yes then," Jack asked hopefully.

Amelia nodded her head not knowing what else to do.

"Wonderful," Jack exclaimed throwing his hands up and turning back to his crew, "Aye crew, I believe the rest of you know what you're doing so… off with ye," he ordered waving them away.

He then grabbed Amelia's arm and dragged her back upstairs and led her to a small row boat while the rest of the crew ran around busily, "Wait a second, wait a second," Amelia protested as she sat down in the row boat, "Aye lass," Jack asked sitting across from her as a couple crew members hoisted them down.

"This is all going so fast," Amelia said, "I haven't even had time to think if my agreeing to this was a good idea."

"Tha's probably for the best," Jack said sweetly as the boat hit the water and he began to row.

"Well… I mean a wedding… Will and Elizabeth's, at that… what…what… what am I going to wear," Amelia finished lamely.

"Ah, we'll have that covered," Jack said before beginning to whistle.

Amelia looked out at the Pearl and then towards the rock cliffs of the island they were rowing to. Amelia was beginning to feel annoyed by the fact that she had no idea what was going on, "What are the crew members going to do,"

Jack shrugged, "Well they weren't nearly as enthusiastic about the prospect of a beautiful wedding ceremony as I, especially considering the consequences if I am spotted by a certain Commodore. But I am rather curious of what's become of dear Norrington. So I'm letting them gallivant off to a nearby island to pilfer and pillage like a good pirate crew. They'll be back tomorrow afternoon after the ceremony so as we can continue our adventure," Jack explained, "Assuming we haven't been caught or killed of course," He added looking over his shoulder.

Amelia's eyes popped at the last statement, "You mean assuming YOU don't get caught, right," Amelia asked.

Jack smiled innocently, "Of course," He nodded before muttering something under his breath, "Ah here we are," Jack exclaimed stopping the boat at the edge of a rock wall.

Amelia looked around, "And how exactly…"

"Not to worry, not to worry," Jack interrupted distractedly as he began to knock on the rock, "It's got to be here somewhere," he said to himself standing up, making the boat rock precariously.

Amelia threw her hands on each side in an attempt to steady herself, "What in the world are you looking for?"

Jack ignored her and continued knocking on rocks until he hit upon a spot that sounded hollow, "There ye are," he said proudly starting to shove the spot. A large area of what Amelia thought was rock wall fell into itself and a large hole appeared a few feet above them.

"I don't even want to know," Amelia said staring in disbelief.

"Well, unfortunately you're going to have to find out," he said holding his hand out for her, his other hand on the edge of the hole.

Amelia rolled her eyes and took his hand steadily standing on the boat as the waves began to crash harder, "Whatever, I'm done asking questions," she conceded, edging toward him and grabbing an edge of the hole as well.

"If only that were true," Jack sighed, "Alright you first," he ordered gesturing to the hole, "Climb in."

Amelia shakily reached up to grab the ledge with her other hand, but the constant rocking of the boat and her lack of upper body strength made it impossible for her to lift herself up.

"Go on," Jack urged.

"I'm trying," Amelia growled in annoyance.

"Hmm… I thought this might happen," Jack said, "Now don't make any sudden movements," he advised suddenly cupping his hand under her butt.

Amelia was so taken aback at the action that she had no choice but to jerk in alarm making the boat rock even more and lean so far that Jack lost his footing as well. Before either of them had time to react a wave crashed into the boat causing it to tip over and Jack snatched his hand back, grabbing the ledge. They were both hanging there; Jack looked over at Amelia with wild eyes, "I said no sudden movements," he said looking back at the boat, watching it crash into the wall nearby and begin to sink.

Amelia was too afraid to argue with him as at the moment her arms were shaking so badly and the waves were beginning to crash so hard that she was sure that any moment she would fall into the ocean and die.

"Not a problem," Jack said nodding his head and looking back at her, "Now love, this time I really need you to trust me," he said seriously.

Amelia took a sharp breath, "I'm gonna die," she said frightened.

"You're not going to die," Jack grunted, "I just need you to try and shimmy your way a little more right so I can lift myself up and pull you up too. Can you do that?"

Amelia squeaked shaking her head, "I don't know, I don't know," she stammered shaking as she tried to inch her fingers in the direction he had told her.

"Jus' a bit more," he breathed, "Possibly a bit quicker as well," he urged.

Amelia glared at him then mustered up enough anger to move herself over, "I wouldn't have to be doing this at any speed if it weren't for you," she muttered.

"Tha's right love," he grunted hoisting himself into the hole. He then quickly grabbed hold of Amelia's shaking arms just as she was sure she would slip from exhaustion.

Once they were both safely inside what appeared to be a small tunnel, Amelia couldn't do anything but crawl with him through it into an opening that looked like a cave. They came out into it and after Jack hand helped Amelia get her feet on solid ground she began to violently smack at him with her shaky weakened arms, "Don't make any sudden movements?! Thanks for warning me right when you put your hand on my ass," she screeched as he put his arms and a leg up to shield himself, "What were trying to do anyway buster."

Jack began to smack her hands back, "Well I was gonna bloody help ye up," he yelled back.

Amelia, exhausted stopped smacking at him and plopped down on a rock, "Well maybe next time you should give a fair warning before trying to help me so I don't almost get killed again."

"Ah but where'd be the fun in that," Jack asked slyly sitting next to her, "I thought ye said you wanted an adventure, you're up for anything?"

"Adventure yes, almost certain death not so much," she argued.

Jack nodded his head before saying philosophically, "It is funny how often the two go together though isn't it?"

Amelia just looked at him dully, "Hilarious."

Jack clapped his hands together and stood up again, "We must keep going he said spinning on his heels, "Can't waste another moment we might miss all the good parts."

Amelia sighed and hoisted herself up, "Yeah, let's not waste another minute in getting caught in some other death defying adventure, right?"

"Right," he said with gusto ignoring her obvious sarcasm as he marched out of the mouth of the cave and headed left.

Amelia was just rounding the cave wall when she saw Jack tip-toeing quickly back grabbing her arm and swinging her back into the cave.

"Says he saw a ship somewhere around here," a familiar voice echoed from somewhere beyond their location.

"You think it was the Pearl," an equally familiar voice asked.

Jack threw his hand on Amelia's mouth as the voices were accompanied by footsteps nearby, "Only a fool would come back here knowing he was a wanted man," the first voice answered.

"So you do think it was the Pearl," the other said impressed.

Amelia looked out as two men in navy uniforms walked past the mouth of the cave carrying their bayonets and talking distractedly. Neither of them even glanced towards the cave, "Sparrow would be that fool," The first said as they passed, "But he's got all his men out today keeping an eye out for him. If he is here he won't be leaving, poor guy."

"Poor guy," the second repeated.

As the two stalked off Jack slowly lowered his hand, "Always liked those two," He said proudly hoisting up his trousers, "Dumb as rocks they are."

He checked around the mouth of the cave and grabbed her arm lightly, "I think it should be clear this time," he said walking off into a patch of trees.

Amelia followed closely, aware that if any navy guard caught them they'd both be in big trouble, she kept her mouth shut. They maneuvered up a large hill avoiding the seemingly endless amount of military men roaming about. Most of these men didn't seem to find their orders important enough to keep an eye out for Jack, so it was easy to sneak by them and make their way through town to the Swans' large hill top mansion.

The two entered the large house from the back crossing through servant's quarters and the kitchens. Again Jack and Amelia were very lucky as the wedding plans were so extravagant not one person had a spare moment to concentrate on anything but the task they were ordered to do.

Once outside the kitchen in a private hallway Jack looked around wildly, "Any moment now," he muttered to himself.

Just at that moment Will burst through a door nearby. He gave Jack a pained expression before walking up to him, "Elizabeth told me you might be here but I was hoping you'd see reason and change your mind."

"You obviously don't know me as well as I thought you might," Jack grinned.

Will gave Amelia a quick glance and then looked back at Jack in shock, "I thought you said none of the others would be here. I believe we made it very clear that you could come as long as none of the other pirates were on the island. Jack you better not be pulling anything on us," he said angrily.

Jack just grinned again, "Not to worry boy, the others are off having a nice little holiday without me for the day. This is my escort for the event you see," he explained grabbing her around the shoulders and pulling her against him. Amelia cringed.

"Oh, my apologies," Will said to her bowing slightly.

Amelia just stared into his beautiful eyes and could only manage a small squeak in response. She couldn't deny that he was an overwhelmingly handsome man. And he was not nearly as obnoxious or annoying as Jack.

Jack squeezed her shoulders protectively, "Speaking of my lovely guest I was under the impression that Elizabeth would be able to lend her one of her pretty frilly things for the time being as Amelia here only has this to wear."

Will smiled down at her, "Of course. If you'll just follow me," he said, "Oh, Jack I think it would be best if you kept yourself hidden down here for a bit longer until we can find a good place for you. Oh, and… don't go doing anything… stupid," he warned.

Amelia pulled herself from Jack who just stood there with a look of amusement staring at Will, "Of course," he assured.

Amelia followed Will through the house blindly, to nervous to say anything interesting, "This is a really nice place," she tried.

Will nodded, "Elizabeth and I don't care much for this place. We plan on getting out of here as soon as possible after the wedding. Sorry," he said stopping and turning toward her, "I just realized that I never formerly introduced myself. I'm Will Turner," he said smiling.

"I know," Amelia said staring dreamily back, "I… I mean, I've heard stories… I mean… I'm Amelia Morgan," she gushed.

Will chuckled, "I guess I'd be surprised if you were with Jack and he didn't tell that tale."

"I'm not WITH him," Amelia protested blushing fiercely, "I mean I'm here with him but we're not like together or anything.., we just have an… agreement is all."

"Of course," Will said, "I didn't mean anything by it."

Amelia just stared back at Will. She was confused as to why she was getting all nervous and girly around him. She had admitted to herself while watching the movie that Will's character was very cute, and couldn't help but notice that he was even more attractive in person, it wasn't like she was fan girl obsessed with him or anything, she didn't even like the guy who played him as an actor at all 'he's not real' she yelled in her mind, 'so calm down and stop making a fool of yourself'.

Will cleared his throat and turned around to continue walking, "So how has your… agreement been going with Jack," he asked leading her up the large staircase she remembered from the movie.

Amelia snorted, "It's been awesome. Just recently he almost got me killed," she said sarcastically.

Will nodded knowingly, "He'll do that," he said.

Once at the top of the stairs Will knocked on what Amelia knew as Elizabeth's bedroom door, "Elizabeth," Will said nervously, "It's me Will."

The door opened and Elizabeth's head popped out, "Is he here," she asked quickly.

Will nodded, "And he's brought a guest," he said motioning toward Amelia.

Elizabeth looked at her and smiled, "Yes, I had heard he might have. You need some clothes then," she asked looking at Amelia's outfit.

Amelia nodded wondering why Elizabeth seemed unwilling to open the door another inch.

"Well I'll go take care of Jack," he said turning to leave.

Elizabeth stared after Will until he was completely out of sight then threw the door open, "Sorry about that," she said as Amelia saw that Elizabeth was wearing a beautiful wedding gown, "But I couldn't let him see me. Bad luck, you know."

Amelia smiled back at her and all she could think was that even though Elizabeth had on tons and tons of materials she was still possibly the skinniest person Amelia had ever seen.

"Everything's a bit hectic around here," she apologized ushering Amelia into the room, "I'm Elizabeth Swann by the way."

"Amelia Morgan."

"Well Amelia how's Jack been these days," Elizabeth said conversationally after she had dismissed the flock of maid servants who had been following her around taking pins to certain areas of her dress.

"Obnoxious, infuriating, forward, and crazy," Amelia said exasperated. Happy to have someone she could complain to that she thought might understand.

Elizabeth laughed, "Sounds like Jack," she said grabbing a bunch of clothing from drawers and setting them on the bed.

Elizabeth called the women back in after noticing Amelia's overwhelmed look at the clothes, "We'll just wash you up and have you dressed," Elizabeth said. After having a small conference with the maids, "Sorry we can't chat longer but Jack's timing was a bit off, as usual, and everything is a bit…well… hectic."

"That's fine," Amelia said before a couple of the maids grabbed her things and led her to a washing room nearby where a tub was already being filled with hot water.

"Will ye be needin' us," one of the maids asked.

"Not until I have to put on the dress," Amelia said eyeing the water distractedly. It had been days since she had been as clean as she was normally used to and she couldn't wait to take a nice relaxing bath.

The maids nodded at her words, "We'll be waitin' outside then 'till yer ready," the other one said before leaving the room.

Amelia undressed quickly and jumped in. It took nearly half an hour before she decided she had scrubbed all the grime off of herself. And in the process she nearly forgot there were people outside waiting for her, or that she was in Elizabeth Swann's mansion in 17th century Port Royale, or even that as unbelievable as it may seem Jack Sparrow was somewhere nearby. That was, until Amelia heard giggles from outside her door.

Amelia listened as she heard a low muffled voice followed by more giggles, "Jack," she muttered annoyed under her breath. She quickly jumped out of the tub and grabbed a towel nearby trying to dry herself quickly. At the sound of another wave of giggles she heard Jack say something about a bathing party and disgustedly she wrapped herself up, went to the door, and cracked it open, "What are you doing here," she hissed at him.

The maids nearby instantly became professional again. Jack grinned at her and walked right up to the door putting his face as close to hers as possible before whispering, "Just seeing how you're getting along love."

"I'd be much better if you'd go away," she said back, "Aren't you supposed to be hidden somewhere, you know keeping a low profile or something," she asked angrily.

Jack straitened up, "But I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he exclaimed winking at one of the maids who blushed and began to giggle, "A close family friend. I'm allowed to roam free inside the house," he said then leaning back towards her he whispered, "Will and the Governor have convinced the King's Royale Navy to stay off the property so I need not be worried about being seen around the house. Besides, the lovely staff here are all quite fond of me and would never rat me out to the evil, evil Navy, right gals," he asked grinning towards the maids who giggled again and nodded.

Amelia just rolled her eyes, "Great you can prowl around the house now. So why don't you go somewhere else for a bit and let me get dressed?"

Jack bowed deeply, "Of course me lady. All I came up here for was to let you know that we were invited to a private dinner which happens shortly. I WAS going to escort you, but if you'd rather find your way there alone," Jack said looking at the back of his fingernails pompously.

Amelia thought about how large the house was and how embarrassing it would be to get lost and be there late, "Fine, wait here then…please," she said then turned to the maids, "I think I'm ready to be dressed now," she said shyly, feeling odd about asking people to dress her.

The maids nodded and Amelia opened the door to let them in. Jack moved aside but craned his neck to try and catch a peek through the door after they were all inside. Amelia gave him a look of disgust and slammed the door in his face, "Boys," she said disgusted as the maids went to work.

A/N: Sorry if there are a lot of grammer and spelling errors. I've been on vacation/ school just started so I kinda of rushed this and then posted without rereading it, I just wanted to kind of get something up... so... yeah. Hoper you liked it and let me know what you thought. Thanks a bunch everyone!


	9. Dinner and a Show

-----> Does Not Own PotC ------ (sigh) (shrug) LOL!!!1!!!11

Ch. 9 Dinner And a Show

The maids circled and weaved around Amelia who stood there awkwardly while they threw yards of fabric over and around her. Once they began tightening the corset Amelia let out a loud protest, "I don't care if it's not right for the fashion, I want to be able to breath," she yelled.

When she was ready, one of the maids gave her shoes and rolled a large mirror up to her while the other started doing her hair. Amelia was shocked to find that she looked just like 17th century royalty in her giant pale pink and cream floral printed dress. The longer she stared at herself the more she started feeling like a princess, "Now this is what I'm talking about," she murmured to herself, lifting the sides of her dress so she could walk, "I could get used to this."

She left the room to face Jack standing nearby holding his hat and grinning expectantly, "Well, you look every bit the piece of royalty you act," he said bowing gracefully. He then took her arm and began walking with her.

"Thanks," Amelia said smiling girlishly. Then after registering the backhanded compliment she whapped Jack on the arm with her handbag.

Jack just chuckled then bowed gentlemanly and took her arm, "Shall we eat then," he asked puffing himself up pompously.

Amelia followed Jack through the house tugging at her corset the whole time, "You could just take it off if it's botherin' you that much," Jack said amused.

"What is it, like your goal in life to see me naked or something," Amelia snapped.

Jack shrugged. Then opened a door leading into an extravagant dining room where Will, Elizabeth, and Governor Swann were all seated, "Good Evening Captain Sparrow I'm… delighted that you could join us for the occasion," Governor Swan said trying to be polite.

Jack smiled, "Wouldn't miss it for the world," he said throwing his hat gracelessly on the table and taking the seat across from Will.

"And would this lovely lady be the Ms. Morgan I've heard so much about," He asked charmingly standing up, taking her hand and planting a polite kiss upon the back of it.

Amelia blushed awkwardly, "I suppose," she said shrugging.

Governor Swann looked at her oddly and then walked back to his seat. Amelia plopped (as that was all she could figure out to do in her massive dress) next to Jack.

Once everyone had sat down and more maids had served the food, Amelia found that it was not so easy to find anything to say to the group without either giving away that she knew them from a movie or sounding completely crazy. So the entire meal (which was of some odd British blend of foods) was fairly quiet on her part. Everyone else on the other hand was talking animatedly about their adventures and how lucky they had been to get out of a very precarious situation.

"But apparently old Norrington still has it out for me, eh," Jack said proudly, "As there seems to be so much extra security around here."

Will, Elizabeth, and Governor Swann all exchanged knowing glances.

"Well, shortly after you sailed off on the Pearl it seemed Norrington… left his position," Governor Swann said cautiously, "He hasn't been seen or heard from since.

"So why all the extra security then," Jack asked.

"That's to let the town believe that you're not welcome," Governor Swann said diplomatically, "That was my decision. Why else do you suppose it was so easy to keep them away from our home? The entire island, of course, has heard of our families little adventures with you. We had to do something to make them believe we are no longer in cahoots, that and show them you are not welcome here, so they don't expect another pirate attack to their homes. You have no idea what a nightmare it was to rebuild after the Pearl destroyed half the village."

"Not my fault," Jack said putting a finger up in protest.

Will and Elizabeth smiled knowingly, "No Jack, we know that, but not everybody else does."

Amelia just sat there watching everyone. For the first time she felt less like she was involved and more like she was just witnessing a movie, 'I wonder if this will be in the sequel,' she thought. Then she continued to daze off into space as they changed subject and continued talking amongst themselves.

"… stop wasting time or you'll never see them again," Will said casually in reference to a conversation Amelia had stopped paying attention to.

Amelia suddenly jumped in her seat. Flashes of the creepy guy holding her best friend hostage and her family and friends faces blurring by ran through her mind.

Everyone looked at her surprised, "Are you quit alright dear," Governor Swann asked concerned.

Amelia looked around the table, her eyes landed on Jack and she remembered his role in her dream. After she had woken up she had been so annoyed with him and didn't know why, 'He wasn't even being mean in the dream. Actually, I think I was just about to stay with him,' she thought.

"Fine," she said finally, "I… I just saw a spider. Kinda freaked me out," she lied, "Maybe… maybe I should go upstairs and… wash-up," she said wishing for nothing more than to get away. She thought going to 'wash up' was a term that people in this time used to get away… she'd seen it in movies at least.

Luckily Jack stood up, "Yeah, I think we're about done here," He said throwing his hat back on his head and going to follow her out.

"Well in case we don't see you," Will said, getting up as well, "The wedding is around midday tomorrow and it's at the cliff field by the fort. Unfortunately, it would be too obvious to get the guards to leave us alone there so do try to keep out of sight," he suggested.

Jack grinned, "I'm very good at keeping a low profile when I need to," he said.

Will and Elizabeth scoffed.

Amelia was about to walk to where her room was when she realized she hadn't yet been given a place to stay. Turning around she ran right into Jack who had just left the room, "Where ye going exactly," he asked amused.

Amelia made a pained face, "Well, I don't know where I'm sleeping," she said.

Jack put his arm around her shoulder and walked her towards a back porch area, "I wouldn't worry about that just yet," he said.

Jack and Amelia stood near the railing on the porch. There was silence for a few moments where Amelia just watched Jack staring at the beginnings of a sunset.

"Yep," she said uncomfortably popping her lips.

Jack smiled serenely. Then turned toward her, "You're a clairvoyant," he accused her questioningly.

Amelia just gave him a weird look, "I'm what," she asked.

Jack shook his head, "Just thought maybe Anamaria might have been right for a moment," he said under his breath, "Don't worry, whatever it is, I'll figure it out."

Amelia just stared at him, "Yeah, I'm sure you will," she said skeptically.

"Well in any case, you look wonderful," he said turning back to look at the sunset, "Seems like the kind of thing you're used to. Fancy dresses and the like. I bet this reminds you of home."

Amelia smiled, 'He's trying to figure me out,' she thought happily. She had never really thought about it before but Jack didn't know anything about her. If she wanted to, she could make up an entirely different life for herself, she would never have to tell him who she really was if she wanted. Or she could just mess with him which would be just as fun.

"Actually, I've never worn anything like this," she said, deciding to go for the latter.

Jack grinned. Amelia didn't quite get why. It wasn't like she really gave anything away by saying what she did, so why would that comment have made him so happy?

"Looks like it might rain," Jack said casually, leaning against the railing.

Amelia stared up at the clear blue skies, "Hey, you're the pirate captain," she said.

"So lass," Jack said turning away from the sky, facing Amelia, "What happened in there? You looked like you had seen more than just a little spider."

Amelia sighed, "It was nothing. I was just completely spaced out and something Will said brought me back. I was just surprised," she said looking down at her feet.

Jack surveyed his finger nails before speaking, "You know, what I'm doing with you has me potentially putting a lot of good men on me crew, not to mention myself in danger. It wouldn't hurt for you to let me in on some things, so that I have at least some idea of what we might be getting into. I noticed you've been living in your head since you got here. Something's troubling you. I'm just saying, maybe if you let me know what is going on we can help each other figure some things out. It's not easy you see," he said leaning towards her, "going into something as dangerous as this could be, based on a map and my trust for a pretty girl I know nothing about."

Amelia stared up at Jack. He looked so serious, Amelia was taken off guard by seeing this honest and sincere side of him that she didn't know existed. It was like the longer she stayed here the more she came to accept that he was a real person with more than a couple of emotions. He was becoming more human and less of a character. Coming to terms with that scared her more than she cared to understand.

She continued to look down at her feet. She didn't know why but now she didn't think she could even attempt to lie to him, but she knew telling him the truth was not a good idea, "It was just something he said reminded me of a weird dream I'd had recently about… about the situation we are in."

"And what exactly is this situation," Jack said softly cupping her chin and lifting her face so she had to look straight into his intense dark eyes.

Before Amelia could even think of anything to say, Elizabeth stepped out onto the porch. Amelia practically jumped away from Jack. Elizabeth looked from one to the other, "Sorry," she said quickly moving to go back inside, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No that's fine," Amelia said more shrilly than she had meant, walking toward Elizabeth, "You didn't interrupt anything."

Amelia and Elizabeth looked back at Jack who looked annoyed for a moment before brightening up and clapping his hands, "Right," he said waving his pointer finger toward them, "Well I suppose it's about time to get to bed, eh? We've all got a big day tomorrow. Although all this is too bad," he said walking up to Elizabeth, "I mean after tomorrow you'll have to repress all that intense lust you have burning inside for me for the rest of you and dear William's lives together."

Elizabeth just glared at him as he smiled flirtatiously, "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," she said, "Amelia let me lead you to your room won't you?"

"Uh, sure," Amelia said taking the arm Elizabeth had held out for her and walking away from Jack.

"Oi! What about me," he asked jogging to catch up with them.

"I figured we'd just let you sleep out in the stables with the other animals," Elizabeth joked cattily.

"Elizabeth love, it breaks my heart that you think so little of me. Was it not I, Captain Jack Sparrow, who brought you and William together… ultimately," he tried.

This time both Amelia and Elizabeth scoffed. Then Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Follow me then."

Elizabeth led them to an extravagant guest room that was twice the size and far more elegant then any room she had ever seen.

"Here you are Amelia. I hope it's comfortable," Elizabeth said politely.

"I think I should be alright," she said walking in.

Jack followed her, "Yes, this should suit us just fine," Jack said with his hands on his hips looking around the room nodding approvingly.

Amelia blushed fiercely at the look Elizabeth gave them, "What do you mean US," she said through gritted teeth.

"Well you do remember our little agreement don't you love," Jack asked.

"YOU ARE A CRAZY PERSON," Amelia shouted.

Elizabeth excused herself quickly an amused smile on her face.

"Our agreement was for on the Pearl Jack, not here," she said bewildered.

"But it seems a shame that such a large, inviting bed should be used by only one. That, and I'm beginning to grow used to sleeping beside you," he said shrugging.

Amelia stood in front of him shocked, "You… I… I can't even think of how to respond to that," she said the anger in her switching to excited butterflies for a moment, "It's like one minute I'm fairly positive I have you all figured out. Then you go acting like a decent, almost tolerable human being, THEN you turn back into this absolutely maddening crazy person again. That's all I can come up with… you are just some kind of crazy person. And for some reason I'm stuck with you."

"Ah, 's not so bad is it love," he asked putting his hands on her arms.

Amelia shook her head as flashes of the dream went through her mind again, "Don't say that," she said backing away from him a look of fear on his face.

Jack put his hands down and looked at her suddenly serious. Instead of interrogating her he just nodded, "I suppose it would be best if I stayed in me own room," he said walking away.

Amelia watched him go without protest. She then tried for an annoyingly long amount of time to get out of her dress, slipped on a very elegant night gown that had been left on the bed, and laid down.

Her thoughts were frantic and kept bouncing between the dream and the things Jack had said on the porch. She tried to focus solely on the dream and remembered the part where she was looking at the blurred faces of her family members and friends, after a few moments though she bolted strait up in her bed in a panic, "I can't picture them," she said frantically.

No matter how hard she concentrated on picturing her brother, or mom, or any of her friends except for Katie, she couldn't get a good mental image of them. They were all blurred, "I must be tricking my own mind somehow," Amelia said to herself, "I mean I've only been here a few days, I can't be forgetting my other life."

To prove to herself that she was just being stupid she tried to picture other things from the real world like her school and home and bedroom. Everyone of them looked less like what she knew they should look like and more like something she was just imagining to have an image of a school, home, and bedroom in her mind. None of them really resembled her own.

She put her hand on her head in shock, "Jack's becoming more and more of a real person and I'm beginning to forget everything about my real life. This isn't good," she said panic rising again.

Amelia jumped out of bed and walked down the hall calling for Jack. She didn't know what room he would be in but hoped he was somewhere nearby. She had turned a corner and continued to call until a door she had just passed opened.

Jack stood there leaning against the doorway one foot over the other, his arms crossed and a bottle of rum in his hands, "Thought ye might change your mind,"

Amelia was too panicked to even register his insinuative tone. She reached out and grabbed his arms urgently, "Jack we have to stop wasting time," she said crazily, "We have to find that treasure and we have to find it soon. I need to do this, but I won't let him take my mind. Do you understand," she ranted, "I won't give up but I also don't think I can stop from forgetting. I can't forget them Jack, they're the real ones not this," she said waving one of her hands madly, "He's right; we have to stop wasting time. We should leave… right now," she said urgently.

Jack put a consoling hand on her shoulder, "Listen," he said leading her into the room, "You need to slow down and explain this to me a little more sanely," he said, "If you just talk to me first then we can figure out…"

"AREN'T YOU LISTENING," she yelled starting to pace, "This is bad, this is really bad. We have to hurry. I can't get stuck here, I have to go home and I think the only way I can do that is if we get to that treasure quick."

As Amelia was ranting Jack had her sit down and handed her his rum. Without thinking Amelia took a giant pull from it. Her whole body shook she instantly felt the warmth in her belly begin to calm her.

"Alright," Jack said consolingly kneeling in front of her, "Just take a deep breath and calm down. We'll figure this out," he said resting a hand on her knee and taking a drink from the bottle.

Amelia breathed deeply and expelled the air quickly. Jack gave her the bottle again. Amelia took it and had another drink, shaking her head appreciatively she handed it back wiping her mouth, making a sour face, but beginning to feel better.

"Now what's all this about being real and someone taking your mind," Jack asked taking a seat across from her at the small table they were at.

Amelia took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "None of that matters Jack," she said beginning to calm down and trying to cover for the mess she had just made for herself, "What matters is that we get back on that ship right now," she said sternly.

"Well unfortunately for you we can't do that just yet as the crew happen to be somewhere in the bloody Pacific with my ship," Jack said with an edge of annoyance, "So the only thing that you and I can talk about is why you're in such a hurry."

Amelia exhaled deeply, "I… I… said too much," Amelia said conceding defeat instead of making up some sort of story, "I'm sorry Jack. I'm sorry I freaked out on you. But, I don't think it would be good for either of us if I told you anything right now," Amelia said honestly. She had an almost pleading tone in her voice, hoping he wouldn't press the matter, "I shouldn't have come down here," she added standing up and heading toward the door.

Jack jumped up and caught her arm turning her around. He stared searchingly in her eyes, "Sooner or later these things are going to need to come out. I hope you know what you are doing by keeping them from me," he warned her.

"Trust me," Amelia said staring just as hard back at him, "I know what I'm doing." It was odd to her that as she said that so convincingly she knew that she felt the complete opposite.

Jack just shook his head with a sad smile and let go of her arm, "We'll leave tomorrow, and I hope maybe you'll take back the crazy comment you made earlier. You just became the pot calling me kettle black" he said before closing the door on her.

Amelia walked back to her room slowly, "I cannot believe I did that," she said to herself, "Could I just try and sabotage myself a little more, please."

She went back to her room and laid down again, "I'm not forgetting them," she told herself, "I'm just in a very odd place and am having a hard time dealing."

----- Let me know how you are feeling... I care. Really, I do. ------

Thanks to the crazy people who are sticking with this :) !


	10. The Long and Winding Road

I be feelin' mighty generous today… yes, yes.

Although it comes at a cost… I did not review, just felt like getting something up because I was up until 4 am writing last night…. Here you goes thoughs.

Ch. 10 The Long and Winding Road

Amelia had barely slept a wink. When the maids from the previous day came in to wake her up she was already pacing around the room.

"Seems like nobody in this house did much sleepin' las' night," one of the maids said as she unfolded some fabrics.

The dress that was given to Amelia for the wedding was green and cream and ten times more fancy and beautiful than the one she had worn the day before; something she didn't think was possible. The fabric colors matched her eyes and her skin tone so well that after she had seen herself in the mirror she couldn't stop staring at herself. It wasn't like she was any more vain than any other person, she was just so amazed at how much the dress made little features she barely noticed before stick out so much, and in a very good way no less.

"A vision," one of the maids said quietly.

"Poor Miss Swann should 'ave picked a differen' dress for ye," the other added, "She won' be 'appy when she sees that you look jus', if not more beau'iful than 'er on 'er own wedding day."

Both the maids sighed longingly gazing at Amelia's reflection. She didn't know what to say or how to react to any of this, not being used to such gushing complements.

She cleared her throat nervously, "Well I suppose I should be…going then," she said turning to leave. In a great move of gracelessness she turned around too fast; the weight of the dress not catching up. She fell forward her arms waving comically at her sides.

The maids bent over quickly to help her up. Amelia wiped the front of herself off nervously, "Now that I've got that out of the way," she said striding out of the room pompously to make up for her mistake.

She walked to the stairs where she was going to meet up with Jack. She went slowly down them, terrified that she was going to trip and fall to her death if she went down too fast.

She glanced up to see Jack staring up at her with a very awed smile. Amelia went down the last few steps as quickly as possible, "Don't turn this into a She's All That moment please," she said looking at Jack who just stared at her.

"You look absolutely perfect," he said putting his arms on the sides of her arms and giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

Amelia began to blush, "You don't look so bad yourself," she said, "I see you dressed up extra special today."

Jack who was wearing his normal outfit with the exception that his poufy pirate shirt was a bit whiter and buttoned up, grabbed his coat importantly, "I aim to impress," he said.

They left the house together through the back. Amelia looked up at the dark sky, "Hey you were right. It DOES look like it's going to rain."

Jack and Amelia came to a fork in the road and stopped, "I need you to go down there. I'm going to go this way," Jack said looking around.

"What do you mean, I'm not coming with you," she asked.

"Too risky love," he said handing her a piece of parchment, "Fortunately, you look the part so here's you invite. Just walk in there like you own the place. I'll meet you back here after the ceremony, savvy?"

Amelia nodded dumbly. For some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that leaving Jack was not a good idea, 'It's not like I love being around him,' she thought, 'but I don't know if we should split up.'

Deciding it was probably just an idle worry she just walked off in the direction of the fort. It wasn't hard for her to figure out where to go since half the island was going to be there. She tried to look natural as she headed into a line with a large group of people. She looked up at the sky and was sure she could feel light sprinkles hitting her face, 'Hope they have a backup plan,' she thought, beginning to look at the people around her.

Amelia was shocked motionless as she noticed the black coat of a familiar acquaintance walking off into the distance. Amelia knew at once that it was the creepy old guy who had brought her here, and she also knew that she had some questions to ask him.

As smoothly as she could, she slid out of line and began to tail the old man. Her heart was beating quickly as she did so. She knew she had to keep an eye on him and get him in private and was very worried that if she didn't get to him he might disappear on her again. Who knew when she would get another chance to talk to him?

The creepy guy led her in the opposite direction of the area where she was to meet Jack, and also in a part of the village area she had never been to or recognized from the movie. Amelia decided since most of the people had gone to the wedding that she might as well catch up and try to talk to him now before he led her somewhere where she would never be able to find her way back.

She lifted up the sides of her dress and walked a little quicker, grabbing his arm and trying to tug him around.

Although she knew who she was following, she was still shocked to see that this man was indeed the old man who had given her the mysterious DVD, "Who are you," she said, knowing that that was probably one of the least important question of the millions she wanted to ask him.

Amelia found that the man seemed unfazed to see her there, "Tha's nah the righ' question is it gehl," he asked gruffly, a very creepy grin spreading across his face.

"Wha… what's the right question then," she asked suddenly afraid of being near him. She let go of his arm, "I mean, what's happening to me? Why am I here? Why am I forgetting things? How is any of this possible?"

The old man smiled again, "Ya arh here because ye want to be. The memory bit is because ye are lettin' this place become too real. I was afraid this migh' 'appen. An' it's only gonna get worse the more ye dilly daddle. Look at yerself all dressed up like one of these high class folk. I've got a question for ye. When are ye gonna stop playin' pretend with Sparrow and get to getting' tha' treasure girl?"

Amelia stared at him incredulously as rain started to fall on them, "You think I chose to come here for this wedding? Like I really care. There's not much I can do you know with Jack being in charge and all. Trust me if I had it my way we'd already have the treasure and I'd be out of here by now," she said.

"Ah'd like ta believe ya miss, but I know a thing or two about how this place works. All I'm sayin' is hurry up an get the treasure before ye forget who ye used ta be. If ye want ta get home then you'll make this happen faster," he warned.

"Or how about you stop bossing me around," she said putting her hands on her hips defensively, "You know if I'm not working fast enough for you why don't you just go and find someone else, huh? Don't think I don't remember that piece of paper you gave me; I could just leave at any point if I really wanted to. My memory gets to fuzzy and I might just do that," She said, having just now remembered that little piece of paper that could have helped ease her mind the night before so that she probably wouldn't have freaked out so much.

The old man just smiled again. It was even creepier than before; seeing it through the ever increasing rain, "Ah… about tha' scrap of paper. I must apologize; it was a bit of a nasty trick. But I thought you might be more willing to go along with things if ye thought ye were more in control. Unfortunately little one, the saying on the paper does nothing. Yer here until I get ye out. And I don't get ye out until I 'ave me treasure, ye understand? And if ye are gonna take too long then it's yer own damn fault that ye forget who ye used ta be," he said becoming more and more menacing.

Amelia just stood there shocked. The paper didn't really bring her back?

'I'm really stuck here until this loon job let's me go," she thought frightened, "I'm really losing my memory and there's nothing I can do until I get this crazy guys treasure?'

"Get back on task then," the old guy said cruelly.

He turned and walked away before Amelia could even register what he was doing. He had disappeared into the rainy fog before she could even call out to him.

Amelia stood there and wiped some wet hair from her face. As she was trying to piece together the information she had just gotten and what that meant for her a swarm of Navy men stomped by her, one of which shoved her off the side of the trail she was on. Amelia lost her balance and fell into the muddy ground.

Angrily she stood up and was about to start yelling at them when she suddenly realized that these guys meant business. And that they were headed straight for the fort, 'Jack,' she thought panicked, 'What if they've got Jack?'

Amelia ran. She was following the army men who had picked up there marching pace and were now jogging along. Amelia hurried around them to get a look at what was going on. She ran into a group of people and craned her neck to see. In the center were Will and Elizabeth being hand cuffed, but she didn't see Jack. However unfortunate their situation was, she was glad that Jack didn't look like he was involved.

After she was sure Jack had got out of there she ran off to the spot where she was supposed to meet him. She saw that there were Navy guards around the area so she tried to act natural while peering around to see if she could see Jack through the trees and fog.

She squinted after thinking she noticed something move. Slowly but as discreetly as possible she made her way to the edge of some bushes in front of a small forest of palm trees. She bent down to where the movement was, "Jack, Jack is that you," she whispered to the trees.

No answer.

"Jack, it's me Amelia," she whispered again.

Some Navy men marched near her and she stood up rigidly. One of them eyed her suspiciously but she just smiled and waved flirtatiously. As she was doing so she noticed that the Navy man in back looked wildly out of place.

He gave her a signal not to say anything and began to march in place as the rest of them marched on keeping their eyes in front of them.

"Jack, where did you…"

Amelia was cut off as Jack grabbed her arm and dragged her into the small shaded gathering of palm trees, "Gotta get out of here," he said hurriedly, dragging her through secret trails until they were back at the cave, "Jack spun on her wildly once they were out of danger, "Where the bloody hell did you run off to," he asked throwing the Navy Jacket off of himself.

"I'm sorry Jack," she answered, "It… it just started raining… and I guess…"

"We almost got caught… I almost got caught, trying to look all over the bloody island for you," he said cupping his hands in front of his face and leaning towards her with mad eyes.

"Well… well…," she stuttered screwing up her face for some sort of reason on how this could be his fault.

Jack's head shook, he looked like he really wanted her to say something. To explain herself in some way but Amelia didn't really have anything she could say, "I got lost," she tried shrugging.

Jack threw his hands up in disbelief, "Maybe Gibbs is right," he said crazily, "Maybe women really ARE bad luck."

He started pacing, "Right, well, we have a couple hours before the ship gets here. Just hope they sense the trouble," Jack said looking toward the space where they had crawled in to get into Port Royal.

"What will we do until then," Amelia asked.

"You," he said starting to crawl into the hole, "You… just… sit."

Amelia obeyed. She was content to just sit and mull over the information she had just gotten. She was really stuck here. As in not at all able to just go home whenever she felt like it. She was also starting to forget what home was. She didn't know why, but she had to get a treasure for some really weird guy in order to go home. Jack seemed to be very upset right now. She keeps telling him things she shouldn't and basically, her life is a complete mess.

"Maybe I'll just go back to the dream theory," she said resting her head on her palm, "This has got to be just one very long elaborate dream… a super dream if you will," she said trying to convince herself, "Maybe I'm in a coma… somehow…"

She sighed, "I should be horrified, and yet… I think I just don't care anymore."

Jack's head popped out of the hole, "Amelia! They're here, follow me," Jack said hurriedly shimmying around and crawling back.

Amelia went to crawl in but found her bottom half wouldn't fit, "I'm stuck," she said dryly.

She heard Jack sigh in front of her, "Well lass I think ye might want to be taken that pretty dress off then."

Amelia paused then shook her head, "No, I'm gonna make this work," she grunted trying to pull herself through, "If I can just get the damn hip bit through."

"We don't have time for this," Jack snapped from ahead.

She tugged and tugged finally popping through, "Aha!"

Thankfully, the tunnel itself was a little wider than the hole to get in so she could crawl through; just barely. Once they got to the other end there was a small row boat sitting beneath them that Gibbs was sitting in anxiously.

Jack climbed down easily than roughly pulled Amelia out. It took a couple tries because the hole out was smaller again. Once she was through she toppled into the boat, landing on top of Jack; making the boat sway dangerously.

Amelia just lied there on top of Jack, afraid to move in case it tipped the boat. Her mind flashed back to when they had arrived and the boat they were in crashed against the rocks and sank.

"I know how much you cherish these little moments between us," Jack said huskily beneath her, "But I don't know if right now is the best time ta be trying ta get intimate with ol' Jack here."

"Aye," Gibbs grinned, "Especially in front of such an upstanding pirate such as meself."

Amelia sighed annoyed and raised herself slowly so Jack could sit across from Gibbs, "So, what the devil did you do to cause this ruddy mess," Gibbs said rowing as quick as he could.

Jack looked affronted, "Me," he asked resting the tips of his hands on his chest, "I thought this was your doing."

"No sir, we just be coming back on schedule and see what looks like the majority of the Queens Navy running around nearby. It took a lot of convincing before the crew decided to send me out 'ere instead of runoff," Gibbs explained reaching the side of the boat.

"No need to worry," Jack said confidently, "It didn't seem like they were looking for me anyway. But I wonder who…"

"Captain," Gibbs interrupted, "It also seems that a couple of our crew ran off while we were out pillaging, Davin and Charles."

As Gibbs said this he shot a short accusing stare at Amelia.

Amelia was taken aback by the news and the look, "Davin ran off with Charles!? That doesn't make any sense, how is this my fault?"

Jack didn't say anything; he just stared off toward the Pearl with a troubled look on his face.

Errr… So that was my attempt to tie the 1st and 2nd movie together. It would have worked you know… if I would have paid more attention. Or researched before writing. You can call it bad preparation, I call it sabatoge!!!!

Please let me know, how goes it?


	11. Not A Witch

Hey, you asked for it.

Ch. 11

Amelia was helped onto the boat as quickly as possible. Her hair was ratted and wet and there was mud and rips all over her dress which had flattened out on one side due to the tunnel she crawled through.

Anamaria came through looking ready to kill Jack. He cowered and hid behind Gibbs.

"No point in attacking him Ana. Apparently they weren't here for him," Gibbs explained talking not only to her but the whole crew. Jack's head popped up from behind Gibbs' and he smiled nervously at everyone who had moments ago been glaring at him.

"We should set sail now," Jack said walking quickly to the helm.

The rest of the pirates accepted the short explanation and set to work right away. Anamaria came up to Amelia. She looked like she was trying to suppress a smile, "What happened to you girl?"

Amelia looked down at her ruined dress, "Jack's parents copulated and gave him life in order to ruin mine, that's what happened," she grumbled.

"Well, I don't suppose you have the clothes I gave you anymore," Anamaria sighed in annoyance, "And that dress isn't very practical… how about you come down to my cabin and I'll get you something more appropriate. Hurry up though, there are a lot more important things I should be doing now that we're setting sail and all."

Amelia smiled in appreciation. For some unknown reason it seemed like Anamaria was beginning to warm up to her and she wasn't going to mess with that by saying anything to screw it up. So she kept her mouth shut and followed Anamaria below deck. When they got to Anamaria's cabin she watched quietly and happily as Anamaria dragged a large chest from under her bed and starting to throw things out of it.

' You know, maybe this is because Charles is gone,' she thought, 'All that negative energy has left the ship and now Anamaria and I might get along better. It would be nice to have another girl to talk to."

Anamaria turned toward Amelia apparently finding what she was looking for. Amelia thought it odd that Anamaria had thrown everything out of the chest so messily but again, she didn't want to say anything to Anamaria that would upset her.

Amelia saw the cloth in Anamaria's hand and smiled, "Thank you so much," she said appreciatively deciding to leave it at that.

Anamaria grinned painfully back, "You're very welcome witch," she said pulling a large metal stick from underneath the cloth.

Before Amelia could even process what was happening everything went black.

Amelia felt pain before she could even register what the feeling was. Her natural instinct was to touch it but she wasn't able to move her hand, her arm, anything. She saw spots in her head and tried to open her eyes. She couldn't tell if she was able to do that either, everything looked like darkness with the exception of bright popping spots whether they were open or closed. She rolled her head up and hit it on a roof of some sort. The spots started to fade away and all she felt was pain. She wanted to groan in pain but found that there was something large in her mouth that was being held by a piece of cloth around her head.

Amelia's eyes widened in fear as they began to adjust to the darkness and her brain began to process what was happening. She was in a box, a small box. Her hands were tied behind her back, her feet together, her mouth gagged, and there were clothes all round her so she couldn't move an inch. She couldn't push up the lid, she couldn't ram into the side and knock it over in hopes of the lid popping open and her spilling out, she couldn't even yell in out in case someone was nearby. Assuming she was anywhere near people. Assuming if she could do any of these things, she would even want to know where she would tumble out into or who would be around her.

Amelia squeezed her eyes tightly wishing this was all just some kind of weird hallucination.

'Anamaria did hit me pretty hard," she thought. Her eyes popped open again, 'Anamaria did this to me,' she thought in fear and confusion, 'Why did Anamaria do this to me?"

A door was thrown open nearby and Amelia froze as she heard footsteps and voices, "I still don't think there be any need ta open the blasted thing," a familiar voice grumbled, "The girl's trouble."

"Because," another familiar voice sighed, "Anamaria told us that she hit the girl harder than need be… I think it would be wise just to make sure she's still alive."

The footsteps got closer and suddenly there was a great swoosh of noise and Amelia was blinded by a great wave of light.

"Besides, we don't need to take her out," The voice said.

Amelia's eyes adjusted to the light and she saw Davin grinning, bent down in front of her, Charles looking sulky standing behind him.

"Morning Amelia, surprised to see us are ye," Davin said amused.

Amelia was in shock all over again.

"Alright, she's fine, now ye can close the bloody lid back up and we can go on with our day," Charles said from near the door.

"But look at all that fear in her eyes," Gavin said brushing some of her hair from her face and staring happily into her eyes. Amelia was too scared and confused to even know how to react, "I bet ye have loads of questions," he said, his voice full of delight, "But you're right Charles there is too much to do," he added seriously taking his hand away from Amelia.

And without so much as a warning the lid was slammed shut again. The footstep and voices faded away, and Amelia was once again trapped and alone.

Amelia wanted so badly to stop her head from aching or thinking, both of which were driving her crazy. But at the same time she had to focus on things other than her environment and how tight the ropes were on her wrists, or how much pain her legs and back were in since she hadn't moved in god knows how long.

She had spent a good chunk of time since Davin had slammed the lid back down on her trying to shimmy her hands out of the ropes and was pretty sure that they were probably bleeding pretty bad now.

She didn't understand how she had gotten on whatever ship she was on. Or why Davin had turned into some complete psycho. Or how she had gotten from the Pearl to whatever ship she was on now. Or how long it would take before Jack rescued her.

That last one worried her the most. What if Jack didn't know she was gone. Or he didn't know how to find her. Maybe he didn't want to find her at all. All she's done is cause trouble for him and annoy him and lie to him. She knew that he didn't really even trust her, not that she had given him any reason to.

'I'm gonna die here,' she concluded. Looking around the box wildly. Everything started to look like it was closing in on her. The walls were beginning to cave in and she couldn't move, couldn't even scream. She started hyperventilation and everything began to swirl around her.

Amelia was jerked awake by another rush of sound and overwhelming light, "Looks like nap times over Amelia," Davin said crouching back down in front of her.

Amelia glared at him.

"Ahh… looks like yer startin' ta get some of that spunk back. I didn't like it when you were all wide eyed and frightened. It was like this unpleasant side or yerself that I'd never seen before and didn't much care for. Ye know what I mean?"

Davin untied the gag from around her mouth, "Don't get to used to it. It'll be back on in a few minutes," he said taking a glass of water and shoving it to her mouth.

Amelia didn't want to drink it but she had also not realized how thirsty she was or when the last time she had water was. But she did make sure to save a little of her last drink which she spat in Davin's face as he pulled the glass away.

Davin chuckled lifting a handkerchief up to his face, "Yeah, I was expectin' ye to do something like that," he said amused before smacking Amelia across the face.

She let out a yelp of pain, the first sound she had made since before she was in the chest.

"You know," he said starting to tie the gag back into her mouth, "I was real worried tha' night on the Pearl, when you dragged me into Jack's room because you had... what did you say? Oh right, figured me out," he said tightening the sash on the back or her head a little too roughly.

Amelia winced.

"Figured it was about time to take Charles up on his offer and go after this treasure by ourselves ye know? It surprised me how easy it was to get a hold of that map. And thank god for dear little Anamaria and her superstitions, she was all too willing to let Charles and I take ye away from the Pearl. Even got us a nice little ship. And I bet she's already convinced Jack ta move on to some other 'adventure'. That big blundering idiot. I was only on the Pearl for a couple months. Thought it would be amazing all those stories I had heard about the Pearl. But it didn't take me long to realize that they all must have been lies. It surprises me that Jack could even captain a ship much less build up such an impressive reputation. Ahh… but I'm babbling," he said standing back up.

The lid closed on her again.

She didn't know how much more of this she could take. And although she didn't want to, she believed what Davin had said about Jack.

'I'm not gonna let it end like this,' she thought without any idea of how she could get away.

She waited rocking back and forth (as that was the only thing she could do) waiting for Davin to came back.

She fell asleep a few times. She had no perception of time but it felt like days before the chest was opened again.

There Davin was again smiling down at her. Charles was back too, "Well girl," he started after giving her more water (this time she didn't spit it back on him), "Me and Charles here got to talkin' and we figure the only reason we need ta be keepin' ye around is for yer blood and why waste precious water on ye when we could just as easily cut ye open, keep some of the blood, and not have to worry with a pesky body."

Amelia's eyes widened in fear as she watched Charles sharpening a rather intimidating knife.

"But… you… don't know that for sure," Amelia stammered.

Davin nodded understandingly, "True but, it's been so long since either of us have committed a nice, satisfying bit 'o murder. And you got all nice and dressed up for the occasion," he sniggered.

Davin grabbed Amelia and pulled her roughly out of the chest. She could barely stand since her legs were tied and had lost feeling a long time ago so Davin cut the ties on her wrists then swung her around and tied them back up in front of her instead of behind.

He signaled to Charles.

Charles smiled crazily, "Didn't think ye were much into me ideas there Davin but I'm real happy ye were so enthusiastic about this one," he said walking up to Amelia slowly and grabbing her hair so he could slice across her neck.

"Ah ah," Davin tsked, "You don't want to end it so soon do ye," he asked, "It would be more fun if we could take it slow, make it hurt, how about ye just start by cutting into that pretty little arm of hers and draining some of the blood into tha' jar over there."

Charles hesitated before nodding, "Yeah, no need to rush things," he said grabbing a small mason jar from somewhere out of Amelia's sight.

"Please don't do this," Amelia whimpered no longer able to muster up the sass or energy to say something clever or brave.

Davin chuckled into her ear his warm breath spreading across her face, "Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a couple hours or so and by then you'll be grateful we kill ye."

Charles grabbed her arm, "Nothing like killin' a witch ta get the blood in me veins pumpin'," he sliced into her arm quickly and deeply, letting the blood drip into the jar. Amelia screamed louder than she thought it was possible for people to scream and yet she still didn't feel like it matched the pain she was in. She began to struggle against Davin even though her bottom half was still lifeless.

Davin reached out a hand to Charles, "Hand me the knife, I want to go next."

They switched and now Davin was smiling madly at her rubbing the knife across her face, "What should we do with ye now."

"I hear tell tha' stabs in the side of the gut are mighty painful and done right can hurt for a long long time."

Davin's eyes lit up, "Ye know Charles sometimes I think ye aren't as stupid as ye look."

Davin took the knife and ran it slowly from her neck down to her stomach keeping eye contact with Amelia. She could barely see him through the tears in her eyes that she didn't even realize were falling down her face.

Davin pressed a little on the spot where the knife had stopped.

"You know," he said thoughtfully, taking the knife and using the dull side to scratch the top of his head, "I don't think Amelia here is as enthusiastic about this idea as we are,"

Amelia let out a whimper the moment the blade had moved.

"Maybe we should…" But he didn't get to finish his idea as Davin was interrupted by someone throwing the door open.

He spun around as a small old, dingy looking pirate walked in apologetically, "Sorry cap'ns, I knew ye said no interruptions but there's an emergency."

"This better be important," Davin hissed.

The man bowed a little in apology, "Seems we've spotted a ship sir," he said quietly, "the…the Pearl to be exact."

"That's ridiculous," Charles started, but his voice sounded unsure and he loosened his grip on Amelia, "Davin you said…"

"Shut yer mouth," Davin yelled menacingly pointing the knife at Charles. He turned and grabbed the other pirate by the collar holding the knife up to his throat, "How close is it" he asked.

"I'm… I'm sorry sir, it came out of nowhere… it's almost like… like it appeared out of thin air."

"How close damnit!"

There was suddenly a loud bang and then Amelia felt the room shake like an earthquake had hit them in the middle of the ocean. Charles lost balance from the sudden hit and he and Amelia fell to the ground.

Davin who had been holding on to the other pirate took the knife and slashed his throat before running out of the room, but not before yelling at Charles to kill Amelia.

Amelia tried to wiggle away but having her hands and feet tied she didn't make it very far before Charles had thrown her on her back and sat on top of her, "Usually I don't like taking orders from tha' pretty boy, but this time I'll let it slide," He said menacingly.

"Took my knife, but tha's ok," he said more to himself as he searched himself for a new weapon. His face fell and he started to look around, "Not to worry, you'll be good and dead soon," he mumbled, "Ah," he said spotting something, "Ye jus' stay put there lass I'll be righ' back."

Charles stood up to grab something near a table when another blast shook the room. Yet again Charles lost his balance but this time when he fell he hit his head on the table and didn't move.

Amelia waited a moment to see if he would get back up. When he didn't she wiggled herself closer to him. There was no point in her trying to crawl out of the room, she'd loss to much energy and probably run into Davin and get killed.

She stood on her knees in front of Charles' unconscious or possibly dead body, and lost of al rational thought starting hitting him on as hard as possible, "I should have let you die when I had the chance you crazy bastard," she yelled between tears, the blood on her arms and from his face flying around.

She heard footsteps behind her and ignored them. If this was Davin coming to finish off the job at least she'd die inflicting as much pain on his partner as possible. She didn't stop swinging her arms even after the person had dragged her away.

"Amelia lass calm down," he whispered in her ear, sitting down and wrapping his arms around her from behind, "You're ok now, everything's going to be ok now."

Amelia started sobbing, "I… I don't want to do this anymore. I want to go home… I want…," she stopped beginning to cry uncontrollably.

Jack took a knife and cut the ropes on her arms and legs, "I'm gonna take ye back to the Pearl first, alright love," Jack said soothingly turning her to face him. He lifted her face to his. He looked both sympathetic and caring but there was also a mad fire in his eyes, "Nobody is goin' ta be hurtin' you again," he said sternly before he lifted her up and carried her over his shoulder.

Amelia felt the loss of blood and lack of food start to affect her and she began to lose consciousness as Jack walked her through the ship. Every so often Jack would run into an opposing pirate but Jack just cut them down without a word and kept moving.

Before she passed out completely Amelia saw the doors of Jack's cabin and felt herself set on his bed, "Jack," she choked out, tears still streaming down her face, "I swear I'm not a witch."

Err... I'm sick again. Apparently sick intense chapters.


End file.
